Together At Last
by Aradia MoonRider
Summary: An atempt at boosting my creative skills and to see what people think of my writing. If you wanna know what happens you'll have to read it! CHAPTER NINE NOW UP!
1. Prologue

****

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha & co. If I did, Inuyasha & Kagome would have already gotten together & Sango would be pregnant with Miroku's child on the show. SO DON'T SUE ME, I HAVE NO MONEY!

****

Pre-Post Author's Notes: Ok just so you know, Inu & crew have been searching for the jewel shards for three years, so Kagome would be 18, Sango 19, Miroku 22 I think, Shippo 10, and I think Inuyasha is 20 if you don't count the years he was pinned to the tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Prologue; The Truth Is Told

The sun was slowly going down when Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the Bone-eaters Well. Inuyasha helped Kagome carry her pack up because she was a little tired from a previous battle for a shard of the Shikon jewel. Neither of them could believe they had almost all the pieces. When they got to her house she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She called out to her family but got no response. No one was home.

"Where is your family, wench? I thought you told them you'd be back by today." Inuyasha grumbled as they walked into the empty house.

Kagome sighed. "I said I MIGHT be back today. And I don't know where they are."

Inuyasha dropped her backpack on the ground & headed out the door. "I better go. See ya in three days."

Kagome grabbed his arm before he got all the way out the door. "You could stay for diner, if you'd like."

_'Did she actually say that?' _"Whatever."

So Kagome and Inuyasha went into the kitchen. She found a note on the fridge for her saying that her mom and the others had gone out for diner & wouldn't be back till way late. She made Inuyasha sit down at the table and made them both some instant ramen. He gobbled his food down with out taking a break before Kagome had even started to eat hers. He stayed and watched while she ate. He wished he could be the one feeding her. _'Damn it Inuyasha, why can't you talk to her when no one is around, ESPEACIALLY when the perverted monk isn't around, or that blasted kitsune. Just think of something to say to her.' _Inuyasha broke the silence, his voice no more than a squeak. "Um Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" 'Why does he sound nervous?'

_'COME ON THINK' _"Do you have any tests tomorrow?" _'Nice one dog boy.'_

_'He's actually curious about what's going on with me. That's a shocker.'_ she thought, though it did feel nice to have him ask about her life. "No I've just missed too much school & need to catch up. Why do you want to know?"

_'Because if I don't hear your voice I'll go nuts.' _"Can't a guy just ask a question to his friend?"

Kagome got a surprised look on her face when he said that. "Oh is that it? When was I upgraded from shard detector to friend?"

_'When I fell in love with you'_ "Who said you've been upgraded?" _'IS MY MOUTH LISTENING TO MY BRAIN AT ALL?'_ He mentally hit himself for not having control over his big mouth.

Kagome glared at him as she finished her ramen. "Well if that's all you think of me why don't you just say so?"

_'I was just trying to nice.' _"BECAUSE IT ISN'T!" _'AW SHIT I SAID THE LAST THOUGHT OUT LOUD!'_

Kagome's eyes filled with shock. "What?" _'Did he what I think he said? No it couldn't have been, this is Inuyasha I'm talking to. I must be delusional.'_

_'Well there's no hiding it any longer, might as well spill it.' _He took a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to say. "I don't think of you just as a shard detector or a friend. I also don't think your ugly, useless, a weakling, or anything like that. I actually think just the opposite," _'Looks like you've finally taken control of your mouth.' _"I'm sorry."

Kagome couldn't believe she just heard that. Had the proud hanyou finally apologized and admit his real feelings? She check to make sure her hearing was ok, it was. Then she checked his forehead for a fever, maybe that had caused him to say that. Inuyasha was as cool as a cucumber of course. The hanyou got a confused look on his face. "Uh Kagome what are you doing?"

"Making sure I heard you right. You did just tell me I'm not any of the things you've said I am multiple times and apologized about it?" said Kagome. She checked her own forehead for a fever. _'Nope I don't have one either.'_

Inuyasha seemed to get a little frustrated at this point. "YES & DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME REPEAT! I'VE TRIED TO TELL YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL BUT MY STUPID MOUTH GETS IN THE WAY & WE END FIGHTING!" _'Damn it I shouldn't have yelled. PLEASE DON'T LET HER "SIT" ME!'_ Kagome saw the scared look on his face and smiled "And how do you really feel about me?"

_'I can tell, if I say something this is where I screw it up & put my foot in my mouth.'_ "You really want to know?"

Kagome was getting a little frustrated with him. "Yes now tell me."

Inuyasha did something Kagome didn't expect. He got up from his chair and kissed her on the lips. Though gentle, she felt so much love and passion in that kiss it startled her at first. But soon she had melted into him and the kiss and sent just as much passion and love back at him. How many times had she dreamed about this? Probably as many times as Inuyasha had. He knew he didn't want this to end. He also knew that he probably wouldn't be going anywhere too far from her side this night or any night. Kagome was thinking the same thing. He broke the lip lock for a moment started kissing her along her jaw, slowly nibbling his way down her neck to her collar bone, one hand behind head, entangled in her ebony tresses, the other on her back, pulling her close to him. If it hadn't been for him holding her closely, Kagome thought she might have collapsed. She started scratching him behind the ears, causing a sound she had never expected to come from him. _'Is he purring?' _She could feel him smiling against the junction where her neck met her collarbone. He stopped his little kisses for a moment to pick her up and carry her to her room. There he set her down on the bed, lying down besides her. They started kissing again, this time Inuyasha exploring Kagome's mouth with his tongue. When Kagome felt his hand run down her side and start to go up her shirt she panicked. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand to make him stop. He pulled away and looked at her face. 'She's scared. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' He pulled away and started to get up, when he noticed she still had his hand. "Where are you going?" She seemed to be more upset about him leaving than what he did a few seconds ago. 

_'Damn it women are confusing.'_ He sat back down beside her and kissed her forehead. "You seemed a little scared, so I thought it better if I went home." _'Well maybe just to the roof, I don't wanna go to far away.'_

She smiled. _'He was considering my feelings? _He can be such a sweet guy, a pain but sweet.' "I'm just not ready for that yet. You understand right?"

_'Your not the only one.' _He sighed with relief "I understand," he kissed her on the cheek. "None of that until we're both ready." With that they went to cuddling and kissing, hoping that moment wouldn't have to end soon.

~*~*~*~

By the time Kagome's family got home they were both sound asleep in each other's arms under the covers. Mrs. Higurashi walked in but when she saw the scene she walked right back out. She decided to let them sleep; they looked so peaceful. _'At least they weren't doing more than that.' _she thought with a sigh of relief.

In the morning Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was still asleep. She pushed hair that had fallen onto his face back into place. His eyes slowly opened.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes and I'm sorry about waking you up." She giggled and hugged him.

"It's ok. I don't think it was a bad way to wake up," he said as he escaped the girl's embrace and got out of bed. That got another giggle out of Kagome and she got out of bed too. "That's good." She looked at her alarm clock. _'Thank god it's Sunday.' _"I hope no one walked in while we were asleep."

He frowned a little. "Someone did. I think I heard the door open last night."

"Oh shit. Well we might as well go down together, they'll find out one way or another. I'd like them to find out from us." She raked a brush through her hair, seeing Inuyasha watch her in the mirror. _'Gods she's beautiful. I wonder…'_ "Um Kagome, I kinda want to know something."

She put down the hairbrush and turned to him. "Yes?"

Gulp! _'Here goes nothing.' _"If I asked you, would you marry me?" _'Could've put it in a better way.'_

What he said had shocked her, though she had a feeling it was coming. She gave him a coy smile as she gave him her answer. "You'd find out if you asked."

_'Hey she didn't say no, but then she didn't say yes either.' _"Well will you?"

She scratched his ear, then pulled she herself up to the other ear whispered 1 word. "Yes."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down stairs together into the kitchen, where Mrs. Higurashi & Souta were eating breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and Souta was excited to see his hero was there.

"Morning mom, morning Souta." Kagome greeted.

Inuyasha waved. "Morning."

Souta jumped out of his chair and catapulted himself at Inuyasha, catching the demon by surprise & knocking him over. "When did Inuyasha and Kagome get here?"

Kagome blushed a little. "We got here last night when you all were out. Inuyasha kinda spent the night." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, if possible blushing more than Kagome. "Yea, I spent the night."

Mrs. Higurashi gave them a strange look. "Yea, right. So Inuyasha will you stay for breakfast?"

'You think I'd give up a chance to free food?' He nodded. "Sure."

While they had breakfast Inuyasha and Kagome told them about their engagement. Mrs. Higurashi gave her approval and Souta jumped up and down because his hero would be his brother. 

~*~*~*~

After breakfast the two lovers jumped through the Bone-eaters Well to tell their friends the good news. They found Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede outside Kaede's hut having breakfast. They could tell by the happy looks on those two faces and the way they were holding hands they had finally hit it off. When they told them about the engagement (Inuyasha and Kagome left out what they had done the last night of course) they all said in unison "FINALLY!"

" Inuyasha if you hadn't asked first I would have to have asked the lovely Lady Kagome." said the monk in a serious tone. For that Sango whacked the monk upside the head with her giant boomerang "Oh brother. Get your hormones under control."

"IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" cried the monk, rubbing his head.

Shippo ignored the other two. "So when is the wedding and are we invited?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course. You all are. Where is Kouga? I'd like him to hear it too."

As if on queue, Kouga appeared out of nowhere "Did you call Kagome?" He glared at Inuyasha. "Is the dog turd bothering you?"

"No he isn't. He asked Kagome to marry him and she excepted." chirped the little kitsune.

Kouga started to get a shocked look upon his face. "WHAT? KAGOME IS MY WOMAN!" Inuyasha growled in response. "I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON HER!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? DID YOU PEEP IN ON HER WHILE SHE WAS BATHING AGAIN?" shouted the wolf demon.

Kagome stepped in between the two demons. "No he didn't & I don't think we shall discuss it."

Kaede nodded "Yes we have other things to discuss. Such as when and where is the wedding?" Kagome and Inuyasha went red at the question. "We still have to talk about that." So that led to a long argument among the group about the wedding.

~*~*~*~

In a tree a few yards away a familiar foe watched them. Sesshoumaru was watching the display of emotions at the happy news. Jaken came running up to the tree he was in with Rin in tow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! What is going on?" asked the toad demon.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "My half brother has finally asked that human girl to marry him."

"A wedding? Rin's never been to a wedding. Can we go?" said an excited Rin.

Jaken gaped at the girl. "Do not be stupid child. It is the wedding of the hanyou Inuyasha he speaks of. He would not stoop himself to go to see that disgrace."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand for amphibian like demon to be silent. "Hold your tongue Jaken. I like Rin's idea. I think we will go to this wedding."

So the demon lord went back to spying on the happy little group.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: So what do you all think? If you like it review, if you don't review and tell me how I can make it better. NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO POST NEXT CHAPTER! I have no idea how it got deleted but it did if any of you have already read this.


	2. Chapter One

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha & co. If I did you think I'd be writing fanfics? Wait; scratch that, I'd still be writing these.

****

Pre-Post Author's Notes: WOW SIX POSTS! That is really more than I expected, hell I didn't expect five. To answer your question Demonic SSJ Brolly, this is probably the same story you read, I was the one who wrote before and I had to repost it. You really thought it was great?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter One; A New Friend? Oh Boy, This'll Be Good.

"INUYASHA WE'RE HAVING THE WEDDING IN MY TIME! END OF DISCUSSION!" shouted Kagome as she and Inuyasha climbed out of the well and started off for Kaede's hut. It had been a month since they had announced their engagement and they were still arguing about whose time the wedding would be in. Shippo was the first to hear the "happy" couple coming. He went running to warn Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Kouga had been hanging around the village for when Kagome would regain her senses and ditch Inuyasha for him. It hadn't quite sunk in for him that they were now almost never separated, as Inuyasha returned with Kagome to her time when she had to go home.

When Shippo arrived and gave the warning they all braced themselves for the shouts to come. Sure enough, Kagome and Inuyasha were soon within sight and hearing range.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't look exactly normal," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, though not quite as loud or as mean as he used to yell at her. "Any way you said you wanted our friends there, but they can't cross over to the other side of the well."

"When will they get past that and get to more important matters like who's the best man?" sighed Miroku.

Shippo seemed a little frustrated as well. "Lets just hope they'll take their arguing back to the other side soon. Then we'll get some sleep."

"Unless you go by the well, then you can still hear them bickering," said Sango, wondering where she had left the earplugs Kagome had given her. Kouga smirked at hearing them. "Well when Kagome realizes her mistake she will stop this madness and be my bride."

Inuyasha had heard everything they said and was in their faces with Kagome in one leap. "YOU keep your mouth shut wolf boy. And the rest of you, if you want us to stop fighting THEN HELP US OUT!"

Kaede came out of her hut at this time. She appeared very upset. "Have two ceremonies, one in this time and one in Kagome's. And as for Inuyasha's not looking normal, have the wedding in Kagome's time on the night of the new moon. NOW STOP FIGHTING ABOUT THAT!" Kaede took something out of her ears and handed them to Sango. "Ear plugs won't work when those two are arguing." Then she turned around and went back in her hut.

"The old hag didn't have a bad idea." Inuyasha mumbled, the others agreeing. Kagome smiled and yelled her thanks to Kaede from outside the hut. "Now that that is settled shall we go shard hunting?" 

The group were eager to do it, happy to forget about the past month of wedding arguments and spent the rest of their day heading for a mountain village rumored to be plagued by a demon. Kouga didn't come with them to Inuyasha's delight. As the sun started going down Shippo was starting to whine about being hungry.

"Aw come on. We've been walking since lunch and I need to eat," cried a weary Shippo from Kagome's shoulder, a loud rumble came from his stomach to back up his statement.

Inuyasha turned to yell at Shippo but held his tongue when he saw his Kagome's sweet face. _'She looks beautiful even when she's tired. She probably didn't get enough sleep last night from all that arguing we did.'_ "Fine, lets make camp." said Inuyasha and went to take Kagome's pack off her back. This shocked the others but it wore off after a minute when they realized who he was stopping for. Miroku quickly built a fire so Sango could start diner. Shippo was asleep and using Kagome's backpack as a pillow. Kagome and Inuyasha sat beside each other and silently watched the rest of their group. After a few minutes Inuyasha broke their silence.

"The village is only a few more hours away. Tomorrow after breakfast we'll get going." He said.

Kagome noticed he didn't sound all that interested in what he was saying. _'He's probably just bored and wants to talk about something.'_ she thought. She decided to respond.

"Ok. So where are we going to live?"

Inuyasha got a confused look on his face that made her want to laugh. "Huh? What are you talking about woman?"

"I'm talking about when we are married. Where, well more like when will we live? My time or yours?" This only made Inuyasha blush and look more confused. "I haven't really thought about that. I guess here until we have all the jewel shards are found. I guess we'll see what happens." The truth was he didn't know what would come after the Shikon no Tama was whole again. He just knew he wanted Kagome there with him afterwards.

She saw the strange look on the face of the half demon beside her. He seemed to be deep in thought. He jumped a little when Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. Then she whispered to him. "We'll think about it when the time comes. Until then lets think of what's going on now." She then fell asleep on his shoulder.

"That is sweet," said Sango, just finishing her diner. "Though I think she'd be more comfortable lying down. I think she has a pillow and a blanket in her bag. I'll get it."

Sango gently moved the kitsune so he wouldn't wake up then rummaged through her friend's backpack. The pillow and blanket were close to the top so she found them easily.

When she gave Inuyasha the pillow he moved Kagome off of his shoulder without waking her up. He put the pillow on the ground and gently lowered her head onto it. When he was about to stand up he felt arms slip around his waist. He turned toward her and saw an innocent smile spread across her lips. He brought himself down to her eye level. She opened her eyes a little and smiled at the dog demon.

"Your sneaky, you know that," he said in a softer tone than usual. He smiled as he thought to himself having her arms around him when they slept. _'She smells so good. I wish we didn't argue so much about this stupid wedding. Oh well, we aren't arguing now. Might as well make the best of this moment.'_ He laid his head beside her's on the pillow and snuggled close to the girl, Her scent and aura enshrouded him like a warm blanket. He put his arms around her before falling to sleep.

Kagome giggled to herself as she looked at the sleeping hanyou. _'He looks so innocent when he's asleep. I almost wish he were asleep all the time. At least then he wouldn't be so loud and rude.' _She looked at his face again and couldn't help but smile. '_But then he wouldn't say those sweet things when he puts his shields down. I guess it's better he isn't asleep all the time.' _She yawned and closed her eyes. Then she fell asleep in the arms of her beloved, smiling. Sango put the blanket over them then sat beside Miroku.

"It's about time we saw those two cuddling," Miroku said with a smirk. "Why don't we ever do that?"

Sango sighed and got an aggravated look on her face. "Three reasons," she said. "One, we aren't a couple. Two, you're a pervert. And three, whenever you say something nice you ruin it by grabbing my butt." Sango saw him frown and became a little uncomfortable when he sat within touching distance.

"I'm sorry and I really can change. I vow never to grab your butt again." He then put his arm around her shoulder.

Sango felt his hand slide down and touch her bosom. She pushed him away then hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu. He seemed to be unconscious. _'Lecherous houshi, How could he think grabbing me there was any better than grabbing my butt?' _She turned to make sure her companions hadn't woken up from the racket she had caused. They still slept peacefully. She laid down besides Shippo and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain monk not being so perverted.

~*~*~*~

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" shrieked Kagome.

Inuyasha had barely escaped the fangs of a golden furred cat demon about Sesshoumaru's size when he was in his dog form. When they had reached the boundary of the village a short while ago the creature had attacked. It had taken them by surprise and they barely had time to defend themselves. The large feline was faster than it's size let on. Inuyasha had barely escaped its claws again.

"That's it mangy cat is going down! No offense Kirara," Inuyasha shouted as he drew Tetsusaiga. The demon cat's eyes grew large as it sensed the sword's power. Then a girl's voice was heard.

"Don't hurt me, please. I meant you no harm."

"Who said that?" snarled Inuyasha, looking around for the girl but only seeing the demon and his friends.

"I did," said the voice, now giggling.

Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. "And who am I talking to?" He looked around again, but this time in the demon's place stood a young woman about Kagome's age with catlike green eyes, claws, and golden hair with cat ears and a tail of the same color. She smiled to reveal fangs. Shippo was the first to speak.

"I think that girl is the demon," he said to Miroku.

"You think?" said the houshi sarcastically. Then before he knew it the girl demon was clutching to the back of his robes shivering. When he looked at her face he saw that her eyes were filled with fear.

She whimpered a little before she spoke, her voice soft but fearful as she spoke in a pleading way, "You won't let the big bad dog hanyou hurt me will you? I was just protecting my home from intruders."

As she said this Miroku became puddy in her hands. "Don't worry miss I'll keep you safe. But I must ask you something."

The demon seemed confused, "What?"

Miroku smiled. "Will you bear my chi-" Hiraikotsu hitting him on the head cut him off.

Sango sighed. "By protect he means grope."

"What's your name?" piped in Shippo.

The female demon smiled at the little fox demon. "My name is Katsue. I've been taking care of this village as long as I can remember. Forgive me for attacking you all. Even if it is abandoned, this village is my home."

"Wait a minute, YOU ALMOST RIPPED MY HEAD OFF FOR AN ABANDONED VILLAGE!" screamed Inuyasha.

Katsue bowed her head. "Yes. I am very sorry."

Inuyasha fell over with shock. Then he got back up and walked over to Kagome. "I thought you sensed a jewel shard!"

"I did and still do," Kagome said. She turned to Katsue and looked her over. Immediately she spotted a shard glowing on the other girl's forehead. "There is one on her forehead. Katsue will you give us the shard you have?"

"This?" Katsue plucked the jewel shard from her forehead, giggling when Kagome nodded. "I could, on one condition."

"Oh great," mumbled Inuyasha, silenced by Kagome's glare.

"What do you want?" asked an over excited kitsune.

Katsue got a sad look on her face. "Well being in this village all by myself is lonely, and you people seem so nice, I was wondering if I could join your group until…" She said the last few words so quietly even Inuyasha didn't hear her.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"UNTIL I FIND A MATE OK!" she screamed at them.

"Can I please just fight her for the shard?" Inuyasha growled.

"Or you could trade me the cute monk for it," she added.

Miroku's eyes got big when she said that. _'She's pretty but I don't want to be used like a bartering piece. But she might be the only one who'd bear my child if I asked if she'd trade a Shikon shard for me. Wait no Miroku, you're a monk, resist the temptation. WHAT AM I THINKING! She's totally hot. This is confusing.' _"You all really wouldn't trade me for a Shikon shard would you?" He turned to his friends to find them arguing over it.

"Come on girls, you don't really want him to stay do you? He gropes you every chance he gets. This is your chance to get rid of him." Inuyasha growled, obviously not caring Miroku could hear him.

Sango looked conflicted. "Inuyasha has a point. But do we want to unload him on this girl? I mean he's a pain even for demons."

"And he's our friend, we can't just leave him with her. And Katsue seems nice, why can't we bring her along?" said Shippo.

"Shippo is right, and Miroku is a helpful and a nice guy when he isn't perverted. And Katsue could be helpful." replied Kagome.

"SHE'S JOINING OVER MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY! Wait! Kagome! I WASN'T SERIOUS!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha was about five feet in the ground and definitely unconscious. Kagome walked up to the Katsue and shook her hand. "Your with us now. I hope you won't lose your too much of your mind."

"Like wise. So is the hanyou your boyfriend?" asked the smiling Katsue, pointing to the hole Inuyasha was in as she gave Kagome her shard.

"No he's my fiancé. He'll be very mad when he wakes up. Thank god for chocolate."

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha didn't wake up until sundown. Someone had pulled him out of the hole, probably Katsue or Miroku. He shook his head to clear it a little, then turned to where he heard Kagome's voice. She was talking to Katsue, Shippo, and Sango. He looked around to find Miroku who had ointment on his face, which was pretty scratched up.

__

'He must have groped that cat demon.' he thought with a smile. _'Wish I could've seen that. God damn it, Kagome when we get married Kaede is taking these beads off. Oh well, she'll make up for it.'_ The dog demon got up and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. "Finally up I see. We were starting to worry."

Inuyasha's face went red at this, and then he yelled, "YOU SAT ME TEN TIMES! I didn't even deserve it." He started pouting.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha you're right. I won't sit you for no reason from now on." Kagome said as she got up and scratched him behind the ears. Inuyasha got a goofy happy look on his face and sat down next to Kagome. Miroku got an idea.

_'Cats like getting scratched behind the ears too.' _He looked at the cat demon laughing with Sango and Shippo. He snuck up behind her and started scratching behind the base of her furry ears.

When Katsue first felt that she purred and closed her eyes. Then she turned around and scratched the houshi across the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME HOUSHI!" she spat at him.

"I'll get the ointment," sighed a weary Shippo as he went to rummage through Kagome's backpack again.

"How stupid can you get dog turd?" asked Kouga, appearing from out of nowhere. "Inviting a cat demon into your party."

Inuyasha stopped smiling from Kagome's scratching and glared at Kouga. Katsue turned to the wolf demon and started hissing. "You got something against my kind wolf wimp?"

"Only that they smell almost as bad as dog turd over here."

"I smell better than you. You smell like a wet dog."

"Cat slut."

"Drowned wolf."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Son of a bitch."

"Is that an insult or a statement?"

Shippo sighed. "How long will they be doing this?"

Kagome shrugged. "I think all night. Who wants diner?"

Everyone nodded except Katsue and Kouga. Those two were still cursing each other out when everyone went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Well things will be getting interesting won't they? I see some of you actually liked the prologue. Glad to see that. Well the upcoming chapter we'll find out a little bit more about our groups newest ally. Well see ya.


	3. Chapter Two

****

DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha & co. If I did I wouldn't get made fun of every fucking day of my crappy life.

****

Pre-Post Author's Notes: Damn you people reach the review quota fast. Well I guess that just because it's only five reviews. Thank you to the people who have reviewed. And Suiki(), I'm just guessing she'll talk later on in the series when she makes appearances with Sesshoumaru. That and this story takes place three years after the shard hunt began; I'm guessing she'd be talking by then. And for those of you who think Katsue and Kouga will become mates, just wait and see. BWAHAHAHAHA sorry had to do that. NOW ON WITH THE FANFIC!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Two; Family

Katsue had been with the group for three weeks and had proven herself quite useful. Since she had joined them she had helped retrieve six jewel shards, kill more demons than they could count, and (this put her on Inuyasha's good side) made Kouga stop hanging around them so much. She, Kagome, and Sango had gone to a hot spring to bath. The boys were waiting for them to get done at the camp they had set up.

"How long does it take for women to bathe?" asked a bored Shippo."

"How should I know?" Inuyasha growled at him, trying to hide his boredom.

Miroku smirked. "You just can't wait till you can bathe with Kagome and not get sat for it." That resulted in the monk getting hit on the head, a new bump appearing next to the one Sango gave him earlier that morning.

Inuyasha turned away from them. "Just shut up. You shouldn't talk about a man's love life when he's around."

Shippo got confused. "What's a love life?"

"SOMETHING WE AREN'T GONNA TALK ABOUT IN FRONT OF YOU FOR A LONG TIME!" Inuyasha snarled. "SEE WHAT YOU DID MONK!"

"Who me?" The monk put on an innocent smile. Inuyasha went back to ignoring him. "I wish the girls would hurry up already, they've been in their for more than an hour. I thought Kagome said she needed to get home." Then they were all startled by a scream

"LET GO! INUYASHA HELP!" It came from the direction of the hot spring.

"SHIT THAT WAS KAGOME!" cursed Inuyasha, but before he started to run he saw a blur of brown pass him, leaving a cloud of dust. It took him a moment to recognize the streak. "KOUGA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" _'IF HE SEES HER NAKED I'LL KNOCK HIS BLOCK OFF!_' he thought then went running off after the wolf prince. Miroku and Shippo looked at each other.

"My supply of candy bars says the girls will kick their butts after Inuyasha and Kouga save them." said the kitsune.

"I'll take that bet," said the houshi. Then they were off after the two demons.

~*~*~*~

"This is great but we should be going," said Kagome, pulling her school uniform on over the swimsuit she had worn. She had brought them all swimsuits in case Miroku decided that they needed to be "checked up" on.

Sango nodded and stretched on the rock she was sunning herself on. "The guys will think we have been attacked by demons."

"We would have screamed for help by now," Kagome said, giggling at the thought.

"HA!" laughed Katsue, still soaking in water. For a cat demon, she seemed to love water. "Like we couldn't defend ourselves. Anyway I would shred any attacking demons to shreds before the men arrived." She got out of the water and cut a tree in half with her claws as an example.

"Is that right little sister?" asked a purr like voice of a female.

The voice of a male followed the female's. "Last time I checked our little sister wouldn't scratch at a flea, let alone shred an attacking demon to shreds."

The owner of the male's voice appeared a few feet from Katsue, a demon wearing black and green robes. By the looks of him he was a cat demon like Katsue, only his hair, ears, and tail were gray and his eyes were yellow. He smiled at the women. "What are such beautiful creatures doing unescorted?"

"AWWW! HENTAI!" screamed all three then Katsue seemed to recognize him and cursed as she jumped out of the water and got into a defensive stance. "Shit Nikuta what in the seven hells are you doing here? Where the hell is that bitch twin of yours Shinoko?"

Another cat demon appeared, a female with identical features to the male demon Katsue called Nikuta, and was wearing a silver and light green kimono. She was behind Katsue in a heartbeat and was holding the girl's wrists behind her back. "Is that anyway to talk about your sister?" the older demon hissed in Katsue's ear. Katsue eyes seemed to be filling with hatred… fear? "SHINOKO LET GO OF ME!"

Sango jumped from her rock and grabbed Hiraikotsu and aimed it at Shinoko. "You heard her, let go." Before she had let the giant boomerang fly Nikuta snatched it from her hands and threw it halfway into the ground a few feet away. Then he grabbed Sango's arms and pinned them behind her back. He used his free hand to cup her chin and make her look at him. "So you're a demon exterminator. I never knew they could be this beautiful. Apparently I was wrong."

"LET HER GO!" Kagome shrieked and started to beat on the demon's back. Nikuta turned his attention to her. Before she knew it his once free arm was now holding her close, pinning her arms to her sides. "Such beautiful women should not be left alone, people like me could easily snatch them up."

"LET GO! INUYASHA HELP!" Kagome started kicking at Nikuta but he held her out of kicking range.

Shinoko snickered then turned her little sister around, still having a tight grip on both wrists. "It's been awhile Katsue. Father has been worried about you."

"Call Nikuta off of my friends Shinoko." Katsue pleaded. Shinoko's smile grew wider. "Sure," she said, "if you make that sound your half breed mother made when she begged me to let her live."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU BELITTLE ME AGAIN!"

Shinoko smirked. "Fine. Nikuta, do what you wish with the humans."

"Finally, some fun." Nikuta threw Kagome across the hot spring and into a rock. She then fell into the water moaning in pain. Nikuta then started licking and nibbling Sango's neck. It was obvious by Sango's expression she was not enjoying this.

Katsue looked from Sango to Kagome. She bowed her head. "Fine I'll do it. Just make your twin stop it."

"Nikuta, stop it, you can have fun when we get home." Shinoko growled. Nikuta stopped on command. Then she turned back to the young cat demon. "Well?"

Katsue didn't look up as she made a pitiful meowing sound, filled with fear and self-disgust. Shinoko squeezed the girl's wrists tighter, making the sound Katsue was making also fill with pain. Soon the snap of bones was heard as Katsue's wrists broke, blood dripping from where Shinoko's claws had dug into them. The older demon soon became bored with this and transferred one of Katsue's wrists to her other hand and started punching the girl in the stomach and slashing her face. As she started bashing the girl's back a familiar voice was heard. 

"This is what I hate about cat demons. They will even humiliate and torture their own siblings to the brink of death if they have even the smallest amount of human in them."

A streak of brown came at them and threw Shinoko off Katsue and into Nikuta, who had to throw Sango to the ground to catch his sister. Kouga knelt down beside the injured Katsue. She was shivering and had pulled her knees up beneath her chin. She couldn't wrap her arms around her legs because of her wrists but he could tell if she could she would. "Hey fleabag you ok?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just inched closer towards him, as if for protection.

The wolf prince looked the demon girl over and frowned. "Your sister is one sick bitch, fleabag," he said beneath his breath. Kouga started to rub away the blood on her face but stopped when Nikuta started laughing.

"Looks like Katsue got herself a mate, though I never thought she'd bed with a wolf!" said a hysterical Nikuta.

"Or a full-blooded demon," replied Shinoko. "She always said she'd marry a human or hanyou but I guess she rethought that."

Kouga went red in the face. "THIS FLEABAG? MY MATE! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Shinoko frowned when he yelled. "Then why did you interrupt our fun?"

Sango had risen by now and was now getting Kagome out of the water. She scowled at the cat demon twins. "You call that fun! She is your sister, and you tortured her."

"Half-sister." Katsue winced.

"Half-sister? I thought I was the only one with evil half siblings."

Inuyasha came into view. He jumped over to Kagome and Sango. His eyes filled with worry as he got down on his knees and hugged Kagome by the shoulders. "You ok Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Nothing broken I think, but I'll be really sore in the morning." Inuyasha smiled. "At least you aren't hurt and that asshole over there didn't try anything on you." He turned to the demon twins and drew Tetsusaiga. "But soon there will be two less demons we'll have to worry about."

Shinoko realized that she and her brother were in danger and this wasn't a time to stick around. She turned to her younger sister and smiled innocently. "We'll be back to see you another time little Katsue. Bye." She waved and disappeared. Nikuta looked worriedly at the young woman. His voice came out just as worried as he said, "Bye baby sister. Don't let anyone push you around but us." Then he disappeared into thin air as well. When they were gone Katsue sighed and welcomed the sweet bliss of unconsciousness. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep in the lap of the wolf boy she cursed out everyday.

Sango came over to Kouga and Katsue and looked over the cat demon's injuries. "Her wrists are broken, she probably has broken ribs too. The slashes on her arms and face need to be seen to. She needs to go to Kaede to have these treated. Kouga will you take her?"

Kouga finally noticed there were other people there. He had kinda spaced out after he told those demons that Katsue wasn't his mate. He looked around; the demons were gone. The only people there were he, the cat demon whose head had found a way onto his lap, the exterminator, Kagome, and the dog turd. He gasped. _'Shit I didn't even notice Kagome was here. She was the reason I came; I had heard her screaming. Then I saw that cat bitch beating up the fleabag and didn't notice anyone else except the other demon. How the hell did I not see anyone else?' _Then he realized Sango was talking to him. "What is it?" he asked impatiently, receiving a whack upside the head from Sango for it. "I asked you if you would take Katsue to the village. You're the fastest and Katsue needs Kaede to treat her injuries."

Kouga blushed a little. _'Of course, she went through all that shit I'm surprised she's still alive.' _Then he mentally slapped himself upside the head for that remark. _'She's still alive because she's a demon stupid. Well at least part demon anyway.'_ He nodded then picked Katsue up gently by the shoulders, mindful of her wrists. Then he went off running, passing the monk and the kitsune just arriving to the hot spring. He looked down at the woman in his arms. He smirked a little. _'Have to admit she is sweet looking when she's asleep. If it wasn't for that mouth of hers.'_ He looked at her again. _'You wouldn't guess she's human at all by her looks. Hell I can just barely smell a trace of human blood in her. She's probably been through hell because of it from her kind. I can see why she'd want a human or hanyou for a mate; they'd probably treat her better than one of those half assed demons. Oh well, not something I should worry about. She'll get what ever the fates have in store for her and I'll get Kagome from that stupid dog turd.' _He then arrived at the village and brought her to Kaede's home to be treated.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the hot spring Inuyasha was hugging Kagome tightly and berating her at the same time as Miroku and Shippo came up to them and Sango.

"You should have called me as soon as you saw the first demon." grumbled Inuyasha. "I could have kept that other one from hurting Katsue. Oh well at least your safe." When he saw Miroku and Shippo were there he stopped hugging her.

"Don't stop on the count of us," chirped the little kitsune.

The monk smiled. "Yes it's nice to see you two lovebirds expressing your feelings."  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Inuyasha. He then turned to Kagome and handed her his outer coat. "Your all wet. Put it on. You can change when we get to the camp. Then we'll go to the village to check up on Katsue. I have some questions for her anyway."

Kagome didn't argue. She pulled the fire rat coat over her wet clothes and climbed onto his back for him to give her a ride. They were off before anyone else could say another word. Miroku turned to Sango to find she had changed from her swimsuit back to her normal outfit. She pulled Hiraikotsu from where Nikuta had thrown it and was now whistling for Kirara. The cat came instantly; already in it's larger form. It crouched down to let Sango climb on. She looked from her spot on the creatures back to her companions.

"Are you going to get on or do you want to walk to Kaede's village?" she asked. That got their attention. Soon they were bounding across the treetops, Shippo behind Sango and Miroku in front. They stayed quiet throughout the whole trip.

~*~*~*~

Later on that night Katsue woke to find her ribs, face, and arms had bandages on them. Then she saw her friends all had worried except for Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga had looked relieved for a moment then realized he was doing it then went back to his snotty self. Inuyasha had a stern "We need to talk" face. Shippo jumped on her head when he saw she was awake. "Katsue we were so worried about you. Kaede said that those demons that attacked you girls had hurt you really badly," said the kitsune, happy his friend was all right.

"I'm alright Shippo. Nikuta and Shinoko have done much worse than this to me. I'll heal. Now give me some personal space," she said then shook the little demon from her head.

"We're glad to see you're alright Katsue," said Sango. Miroku came next to her and pat her on the shoulder. "Yes we weren't ready for your funeral just yet." Then his hand found it's way to her ears and started scratching. Katsue started to raise her hand to scratch him but howl in pain instead. Her wrists still hurt. To her relief Miroku backed off of his own accord.

Then Inuyasha came up to her and she started feeling edgy. _'Oh boy what did I do to piss him off?' _"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Katsue, her usually smooth, soft voice now a little bit raspy.

He went straight to his point. "Are you a half demon?"

She choked. "What? Do I smell a bit human to you?" 

"Not really, but usually cat demons only torture their own if they're part human from what Kouga said. So fess up, are you a half demon or not?"

"You could have put it a little bit nicer Inu-chan." Kagome said, a little peeved with Inuyasha's tone.

"It's ok Kagome. It is a subject I was hoping to avoid but I knew it would come up." She sighed then, as if what she was about to say was more horrible than anyone thought. "I am not a half-breed like you Inuyasha, but I am part human. My mother was a half-demon. My father was a full-blooded cat demon. They met and they fell in love on sight. He had lost his first wife a few years before and already had two children, Nikuta and Shinoko. I never met either of them until I was three and Shinoko killed my mother, I still don't know how she got away with it. Then she and her brother turned to me as a punching bag. They would torture me for weeks at a time. The sick part was that if another demon tried to pick on me they would fight fang and claw with to keep me safe then turn around and beat the crap out of me. Shinoko was the worst. If I had to pick between them I'd choose Nikuta everyday, he'd let me get a chance to fight back and when it was over he'd help me back up, I'd say it was more like training then. He was tolerable but his sister is a sick bitch; she'd have killed me if Nikuta hadn't intervened when he thought things were getting out of hand. I wish she would just go away."

Kouga grunted. "You could kick their asses if you tried. You don't even put up a fight to defend yourself."

"I have tried and failed miserably every time. I gave up awhile back and just ran away to the village my mother had come from. It was abandoned but no one would be able to tell Shinoko or Nikuta where I was. Now I think I shouldn't have left it. Word of me joining with the hanyou Inuyasha and his companions must have gotten around."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "They would have found you eventually if you had stayed and then you'd have been alone with no one to come and save your ass."

"Yes Inuyasha is right," said Kaede, listening while poking at the fire. "You did the right thing. If you hadn't come with them you'd be in far worse conditions than you are now if they found you."

"Well then I guess I owe you much for letting me join you until I find a mate. I promise to repay you all."

Miroku got excited. "Well you could repay me by-" This time Katsue scratched his face, despite the pain in her arm. "No I will not repay you in that way you perverted monk."

"There isn't really a need for you to do such a thing," said Sango.

Kagome nodded. "You don't have to."

"But I want to. As long as I'm here, I want to do something to pay you all back." This idea had seemed to cheer the injured cat demon. Then Shippo opened his mouth. "Then you should start with Kouga. If he hadn't come when he did you would probably be dead."

All went silent. Katsue looked at Kouga, her eyes filling with confusion. "Is it true Kouga? You saved me?"

Kouga was now blushing. _'Stupid brat, she doesn't remember who saved her but he had to open his big mouth.'_ He shrugged and turned away from her. "I had come there to save Kagome, you was just there. If Inuyasha had gotten there first he would have saved you."

"When I got there you weren't saving Kagome." said Inuyasha. He began to snicker. And he got a mischievous look in his eyes. "You were wiping blood from her face, if I hadn't known you hate her guts I'd say you were sweet on her and were worried about her."

"I WASN'T BEING SWEET ON KATSUE AND I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT HER!" roared Kouga. The others gave him weird looks. Then Miroku fell over laughing. This pissed the wolf prince off even more. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY MONK?"

Miroku sat up and got some control over himself before he spoke. "You're acting the same way Inuyasha did when someone said something about him having feelings for Kagome. Look at them now."

"Miroku is right!" cried Shippo, "So someday he and Katsue will marry?"

This got a rise out of both demons. The glared at Shippo then pointed at each other. "LIKE I'D MATE WITH THAT HALF-ASSED EXCUSE OF A DEMON FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" they screamed simultaneously. When they realized they said the same thing they began to hiss/growl at each other. Katsue then got up and walked past her friends. "I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me," she spat. When she got on the porch they saw her jump up and heard a thump on the roof, followed by "colorful" words that indicated she had landed on her hands or arms and hurt her wrists.

"SONNUVAMOTHERFUCKINBITCH THAT HURTS!" she screamed, the whole village hearing her. "Aw shit the bandages came undone."

Everyone except Inuyasha thought she had a worse mouth than the dog demon. They all went out of the hut and looked on the roof. The demon had plopped herself down on the roof and was reapplying her bandages. "Come down Katsue, I shall do it for you." said Kaede. Katsue looked down at them and hissed. "No I have tended to my wounds before, most of them much worse than these. Crap one of 'um reopened." She pulled arm to her face and began to lick away the blood that was coming from a deep cut that had opened up. Her eyes strayed to the short-sleeved kimono someone had put on her while she was unconscious. _'Hmm nice colors, whoever picked it out had good taste. Hold on a minute!'_ She felt through the kimono and then stopped worrying. _'Good, I'm still in the swimsuit. No way the old woman would have been able to change my outfit on her own.'_ She glared down at Kouga. _'If he had helped her change me I would kill him. Well maybe not kill him; she would have needed help. I guess I'd just kick his ass.' _That thought brought a smile to her face. Then she growled and stopped licking her wound. _'Shit I won't be able to reapply these bandages, I need fresh ones.' _"Could one of you throw up some bandages? Then you can go to sleep, I can tell you all need it."

"You shall not be receiving any bandages from us unless you come in," said Kaede. She went back into her hut. Before she went all the way in she turned to Inuyasha and the others. "None of you shall bring her anything until she comes back inside. She needs to learn not to be so stubborn," she thought for a moment, "Inuyasha, are you sure you aren't related to Katsue?" She chuckled to herself then went back to her mat by the fire. The others followed suit, all except Inuyasha, wondering if he was related to her before going back in. Katsue sighed. _'Guess it's too late to ask for a blanket.'_

~*~*~*~

Later that night when everyone was asleep Katsue snuck down from the roof and back into the hut. She easily found the bandages and fixed herself up. Then she looked around for a spot to sleep. She was annoyed when she saw the only place was by Kouga. _'This hut isn't big enough for eight people and a small demon cat. Maybe I should talk to Kaede about me helping her make this hut bigger. Oh well, might as well deal with having to sleep by the dumb ass.'_ She slipped past the other sleeping people without waking them up. Then she laid down next to Kouga. It surprised her how warm he was. His presence made her feel better as well. _'This feels kinda familiar, like from before my life went down the drain when mother died. Maybe sleeping near him won't be so bad if he's so warm.'_ Any thoughts after that were forgotten as she nodded off, murmuring something no one could make out.

Katsue hadn't realized she actually had woken someone up. Kouga looked over to find the demon woman was indeed beside him, her back facing his. Then he noticed her tail was on top of his. He pulled his tail away from hers and inched away a bit. It shocked him when he felt her back against his. _'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL DOING?' _He sat up and looked at her face. She was still asleep, though shivering a little._ 'Oh I see, she's just cold. No wonder she's being so snugly with me. I'll fix that.'_ Kouga looked around and quickly grabbed a blanket. He tucked it around the sleeping demon. He noticed her ears were twitching as if they were cold too. He pulled the blanket up and around her ears too, covering her completely except for her face. _'She is kinda cute. If she wasn't such a bitch when she's awake she'd actually get a mate.'_ The image of her being a calm housewife rearing the children while her human husband was out working made him almost burst out laughing. '_She would definitely not settle for that. She needs someone who could take all her stubborn, arrogant, bossiness. But then again she can be nice, and gentle, and she is…' _The wolf demon stopped himself from thinking forward on the subject and frowned. _'This wench is doing something to me, I just can't figure out what. I gotta get out of here.'_

On that note he went out as quietly as possible, not waking anyone. He went running for someplace he could get away and think. Meanwhile back at the hut Katsue was smiling, dreaming about her future with a man whose face she couldn't quite yet see.

~*~*~*~

A week had past, Katsue's wounds had healed, and they were all already on a new shard hunt. Kouga had accompanied them this time and so far he, Inuyasha, and Katsue had been cursing each other out the whole way.

"YOUR SUCH AN ASS HOLE!" Katsue screamed at Kouga.

"WELL IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE WENCH!" Kouga screamed back.

Inuyasha growled at both of them. "YOUR BOTH ASS HOLES SO SHUT UP!"

Katsue and Kouga glared at him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP DOG BOY!"

"They have been doing this for two days. When will it stop?" asked a tired Shippo. None of them had slept since the curse off began. Yesterday they thought that going on a shard hunt would end it but they didn't think Kouga would come along. He had said his reason was to make sure Inuyasha kept his hands off Kagome. He still had some hope Kagome would call the wedding off, but not as much as he had had before. He saw how much the two were in love with each other and knew it would take more than the gods themselves to break the two apart. Now he was just in denial. Katsue had started her mate search, but none had been too appealing to her so far. She didn't want a full-blooded demon mate if he was anything like the demons she'd met so far, and most humans were too weak for her, so that left half demons, which there weren't many of. But she seemed determined to find a mate, no matter what it's race was. That's what had started the argument, when Kouga said, "So the cat slut wants to find somebody to bed with until someone decides to shut her up for good." Which got Katsue started and she somehow pulled Inuyasha into it. Kagome was starting to think about getting Kouga and Katsue rosaries so that whenever they started cursing or belittling each other they'd "sit" like Inuyasha did. Those who she had told the plan to agreed.

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP BEFORE I KILL MYSELF FROM INSANITY!" screamed Miroku, who seemed about to crack from the fighting. They all looked at him, the three demons stopped fighting. Sango looked at him with concern. "Are you ok Houshi-sama?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

Miroku nodded and smiled. "It's just that those three have been arguing nonstop for the past two days and I want some sleep." Then his hand strayed onto the exterminators butt which got him a whack upside the head.

"I'd like some sleep too," said Kagome. "I haven't gotten any since I got back from my time."

Shippo nodded. "Next time you and Inuyasha go try to take me with you, those two act like a bickering couple."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" screeched Katsue and Kouga. They had gotten into the habit of screaming the same thing simultaneously at people. They never seemed to notice it though.

Shippo smiled and thought to himself. _'You could have fooled me. I'd say those two are perfect for each other. I think I'll have to do a little matchmaking.'_ That thought made him snicker which brought the others attention to him. Miroku looked at him with suspicion. "What is so funny Shippo?"

"Nothing." said the kit, no one believing him, but no one except Miroku and Sango really thought anything of it. _'He's planning something.'_ they both thought. They had no time to think of anything else before Inuyasha started sniffing the air and growled. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Demons," said the dog hanyou, "More than one. I can also smell Sesshoumaru." Everyone but Katsue got a worried look on his or her faces. She had no idea what had them worried. "Who is Sesshoumaru?"

No one answered her question. Inuyasha just ran off in the direction that the scent came from, the others trying to keep up. When the hanyou stuck his arm out for them all to stop they almost crashed into him. They watched the scene a few feet away from them. Sesshoumaru was surrounded by a large group of scaly demons, Rin and Jaken standing behind him.

Katsue noticed that the dog demon that was surrounded by the other demons looked a little like Inuyasha. She turned to Kagome, curiosity filling her eyes, "Who is that?" she pointed to the demon in question. Kagome looked at whom she was pointing to and frowned. "That is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother." Katsue only got more confused. "It looks like he and his companions are in trouble. Why doesn't Inuyasha help him?"

Shippo turned to Katsue and frowned. "He's tried to kill us many times," he said, "Would you try to save Shinoko or Nikuta after everything they've done to you?" Katsue understood; Sesshoumaru was to Inuyasha as Shinoko and Nikuta were to her. Then she looked at the fox cub and nodded her head. "I understand why he doesn't help, but I think I would save Nikuta and I don't want Shinoko dying at anyone's hands but mine."

This made Kouga snort. "Like you could bring yourself to kill her. She have you whipped."

"TAKE THAT BACK JACKASS!"

"MAKE ME CAT BITCH!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE THEY REALIZE WE'RE HERE YOU MORONS!" screamed Inuyasha, bringing the other demons attention to them.

"Well what do we have here?" said the youkai who seemed to be leading the attack. "A handful of humans and youkai. And I thought today would be boring." Kagome shuddered. "I sense Shikon shard from him," she said. Inuyasha moaned. "GREAT! Looks like Sesshoumaru will have us helping him." He drew Tetsusaiga and charged the leader of the demons. Katsue, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga followed his lead. But before they could strike the demons seemed to disappear. This had Inuyasha and the others confused. "What the fuck is going on?" cursed a pissed Inuyasha.

"Chameleon youkai. They can blend into their surroundings and appear invisible," said Sesshoumaru, walking up beside Inuyasha, Rin and Jaken following close behind. Inuyasha and the others went on guard, though Sesshoumaru didn't seem like he was going to attack them. "They attacked me a short while ago and have been confusing the shit out of me. They've been covering up their scent some how and I've been having trouble blocking their attacks. For once I'm actually happy to see you."

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha, not letting down his guard. The only one who seemed not to be on guard because of the dog demon was Katsue. She was looking at him with vague curiosity. Then she felt something strike her across her back. She spun around and put her hand in its chest before it could runaway. The once invisible demon appeared and was now dead at the cat demon's feet. She then felt the slash. It ran from her right shoulder to the base of her spine. The pain was slowly dulling as her anger rose. "GRRARRGGH! I'LL GET THOSE BASTARDS!" she cried then went running off.

Kouga got an angry look on his face and was heard to say "Stupid feline. She's turning me into her keeper." before he ran off in her direction. It didn't take long for him to come back, Katsue limply hanging from his shoulders, running quickly back to the group. He was getting attacked from all sides, not able to see his attackers to block them. The cat demon on his back brought her head up and sniffed the air. She tapped Kouga on the shoulder then whispered in his ear. He smiled at that and said, "You aren't as dumb as you look fleabag." He made his way to the others still alive.

"Kagome look for the jewel shard." He let Katsue fall from his back, "It was her idea." Kagome came over to them to see to the injured demon and pulled out her first aid kit as she looked around for the demon with the shard. Katsue sat up and shook her head, "No I don't need it. They're just flesh wounds."

Kagome nodded and started looking around. It didn't take long for her to find the glowing shard coming from a tree to the right of the group. She pointed to it and shouted, "Over there in that tree!" "I got him," growled Inuyasha. He powered up the Tetsusaiga and got it ready for his attack. The demon saw what was coming and quickly rushed out of the way. He didn't realize the Kagome could see the jewel shard in his arm. By now she had gotten her bow and an arrow out and was taking aim at him. She let the arrow fly and it went into the demons arm, knocking out the shard. They heard him scream and before he could move Sesshoumaru had the youkai dead. Inuyasha sniffed at the air and quickly found the remaining demons and killed them with Tetsusaiga. Kagome picked up the jewel shard and put it with the others. Sango was helping Katsue up. As soon as the others realized Sesshoumaru and his group were still there they got edgy.

Inuyasha stood in front of the others and growled. "Lets get the fight over with. We have to search for more jewel shards."

"What makes you think I want to fight you right now?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual calm emotionless monotone. Rin had walked up to Katsue and was pulling on the hem of her kimono. The cat demon looked down at the child and smiled. "Yes little one what is it?"

"Rin wants to know if you're all right." The girl smiled up at her. Katsue's ears and her tail moved around excitedly. "Well Rin you may call me Katsue. As for the few scratches those demons gave me they will be gone before the sun sets." She got a smile out of the little girl. "I love children. I took care of my little brother and sisters before I left home. Ever since then I've thought they were adorable, no matter what they are."

"You have younger brothers and sisters?" asked Shippo. "I thought you only had Nikuta and Shinoko."

"No, my father was with another woman after my mother," sighed Katsue. "Though he decided to have only full-blooded demon mates after her."

Jaken looked at Katsue with interest. "Would your father be Osuneko?" the toad demon asked. Katsue's eyes turned to slits, her claws seeming to get longer. She bared fangs at him before hissing out, "What of it if I were to say yes?"

"So you're the daughter of the Great Demon of the South that disappeared about a four years ago," cried Jaken. _'From what I've heard about her I'm not surprised she's hanging around the half-blood and his little friends.'_ "Osuneko has come to Lord Sesshoumaru many times asking if he had seen you in his lands."

Before the toad had any time to run to Sesshoumaru for protection Katsue had her claws at his throat and was ready to slash him. "And you shall not live to tell him you have seen me, will you?" she hissed. She looked to her friends to see that they were looking at her in shock. She stood up, still holding Jaken and brushed the wrinkles of her kimono away. "I should have told you all, I am sorry. I thought it better that I kept it a secret," she sighed and dropped Jaken, then kicked him away, "Shinoko and Nikuta have probably already told him about where I am. If they haven't he will eventually find out. Then I might as well kill myself as opposed to going back and becoming Shinoko's punching bag." She dropped down and put her head in her hands. Kagome went up to her hand patted her shoulder.

"You don't have to be upset and you don't need to kill yourself. You could just stay with us and if your father comes we'll deal with it when he does." She smiled at Katsue. Inuyasha spoke up. "Damn it Kagome how the hell is it you and everyone else but me and Kouga got so attached to her in four weeks?"

Shippo hopped on Katsue's shoulder and hugged her head. "Because you and Kouga are grouches," he said matter-of-factly. This got both canines growling. Sango and Miroku walked up to Katsue and sat down on the ground next to her. "If you don't want to go you don't have to," said Sango. "And if they force you we'll be there to help." This had Katsue smiling in moments. _'I guess I won't be going anywhere as long as these people are with me. Oh shit,' _she looked at Sesshoumaru, by now Jaken and Rin were behind him once again. _'What if they tell father?'_

As if he read her mind Sesshoumaru spoke up. "What you do as long as you don't get in my way I don't care. You won't have to worry about Osuneko coming for you because of me."

Rin got a look on her face that said she had an idea. "Can Katsue come with us? I like Katsue. She'd take better care of me than Jaken."

"Sorry young one," said Katsue, "but I'm not going to leave these people just yet."

"You will be seeing plenty of Katsue, Rin. We will be joining my brother and his friends."

This made everyone except Rin and Katsue fall over in shock. Jaken and Inuyasha were the first to recover.

"Sesshoumaru-sama you can't be serious!"

"I'll be damned if I let you come with us Sesshoumaru. I trust you as far as Jaken can throw you. Why do you even want to come?" Inuyasha was in his half brother's face now and growling at him.

"Be careful Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She didn't want to be a widow before she even married him.

"I'm coming because it would benefit both me and you. Especially you if you really want to marry that girl of yours." the youkai said coolly. This made Inuyasha curious. "What does it have to do with me and Kagome getting married?"

"Not many demons want you two to marry," he stated, "I could care less who you decide to bed with for the rest of your life, but you mating with this girl does have some effects on me. That's the only reason I will be helping you." 

"And why should we trust you?" asked Kouga. Sesshoumaru turned to him and seemed to smile. "Because you're feline friend does. Isn't that right Katsue?"

Katsue nodded. "He's not lying. I would have been able to tell by now if he was. Cat demons can be like lie detectors. That's main reason why some courts, human and demon, have them as advisors."

"Are there any other reasons we all shouldn't just kick your ass right now?" Inuyasha seemed to have grown bored with the conversation by now.

"If I had wanted to fight you I would have already done it," said Sesshoumaru.

"He has a point." Shippo chirped. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome nodded. Kouga seemed to have fallen asleep on his feet for some reason. Katsue had stopped listening after what she said so she could play with Rin. Inuyasha sighed. He was out numbered; he nodded and groaned. "BUT IF YOU TRY TO HARM ANY OF THEM, ESPECIALLY KAGOME YOU WILL BE DEAD!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Understood. So where are we going?"

"We were heading northeast," said Katsue, letting Rin climb onto her back, "Kagome thinks she senses jewel shards in that direction."

"You know, no one really said you could tell him where we are going," growled Inuyasha.

"WELL HE'S COMING WITH US, WHY NOT TELL HIM?"

"HE'S AN ASSHOLE WHO'S TRIED TO KILL US SO MANY TIMES I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

"You know dog turd if her father is as strong and as protective of his children as I've heard you may wanna shut up."

"STAY OUT OF IT WOLF WIMP!"

"I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT ASSHOLE! SUCH AS YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR KAGOME!"

Miroku sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Looks like Sesshoumaru has already caused us trouble."

"Why are we letting him come with us again?" asked Shippo.

Jaken cleared his throat then said, "Lord Sesshoumaru is gracing you with his presence only because it is to his benefit at the moment."

"THAT'S IT! DIE TOAD!" Shippo pounced on Jaken and started kicking his ass. This left everyone else watching Kouga, Katsue, and Inuyasha screaming at each other or watching the kitsune child and toad demon duke it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well I'm done with this chapter. Might I be the first to say DAMN at how long this chapter is. It took me 2 weeks to work on it and 9 pages on my word processor. If y'all think something should be changed tell me in a review. PLEASE R&R PEOPLE! My self-esteem needs boosting. Don't worry; my ego won't get too big. Oh yes for those of you who like kitsune and cat demons I have a treat for you in the next chapter. Well see ya, wouldn't want to be ya (joking I'm sure most of you are very nice, but I'll stick to being me, even if my life does suck at the moment).


	4. Chapter Three

****

DISCLAIMER: I FINALLY HAVE INUYASHA TO MYSELF! All is right with the world! *Wakes up* Ah shit, I knew it was too good to be true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Three; The Kitsune Match Makers

"Two weeks!" cried Shippo. "They have been with us for two weeks and so far I'm ready to kill Jaken."

"Your not the only one," said Kouga, "Sesshoumaru is tolerable, Rin is a nice kid but Jaken is a moron and an aggravation."

"I don't trust Sesshoumaru," growled Inuyasha.

"You've never trusted Sesshoumaru," said Miroku, "What makes now any different?"

"He hasn't tried to kill us, take Tetsusaiga, and he hasn't even threatened us. You call that normal for Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha looked at them, knowing that everyone except Katsue knew that answer.

Katsue shook her head. "Maybe he's turned over a new leaf? He seems nice to me. I think you all are just paranoid." They all looked at her in disbelief. "Sesshoumaru? Turn over a new leaf?" replied Sango. Kagome shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

"FEH! HE'S UP TO SOMETHING! I KNOW IT!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Who is up to something?" came a voice from behind.

They turned to find Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. They all got big eyed. Shippo spoke up first, "How much did you hear?"

"Your ready to kill me you little brat? As if a cub like you could swat a fly." Jaken walked up to Shippo and stepped on the kitsune's tail. Kagome in response kicked Jaken in the head and sent him flying into a nearby tree. This had everyone trying to keep from laughing except Sesshoumaru and the toad boy himself. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder then stuck his tongue out at the amphibian like youkai. Rin went running to Katsue and Katsue picked her up without thinking. Everyone had noticed that that the cat youkai had become quite attached to the girl. She said Rin reminded her of her little sisters. It impressed them at how well she handled children, Kouga included though he wouldn't admit she impressed him.

Sesshoumaru turned to them and shrugged nonchalantly, "I understand you don't trust me. You have no reason to do so. Frankly, I could care less if you ever do trust me. The only reason I'm staying is because I have to."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I thought you said you were doing it because it was towards your best interests. Were you just covering up for something?" Sesshoumaru frowned a little then went back to his normal disposition. "As I said I have my reasons for being with you and your group and I do not have to explain myself to any of you."

Before anyone could respond the sound of screams could be heard not too far away. Without another word they went in the direction of the scream. They found two young girls about eight; one had blonde hair, the other red, and a boy who appeared to be thirteen with black hair were surrounded by a pack of large wolf demons in their true forms. The boy saw the group, looked back to the little girls, then picked up one of them and made a dash for them. He made a leap over one of the demons and ran straight into Miroku, the little girl still clinging to the boy for dear life. "Please help Inari! Please, I couldn't have carried both of them over in the jump," cried the frightened boy. The girl cried harder. "MY SISTER! SOMEBODY SAVE MY SISTER!"

"Don't worry children, we will save your sister," said the monk. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Before he attacked he said "Kouga I hope you don't know any of these bastards 'cause they'll be dead in five minutes." Without another word he, Miroku, Sango, Katsue, and Kouga charged the pack that was forming a tight ring around the child. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo tried to calm the upset boy and girl while Sesshoumaru and Jaken watched the others break through the wolf ring, Miroku reaching the girl first. He knelt down and let her climb on his back, her small arms wrapping tightly around his neck to hang on. He knocked a demon away with his staff onto the blade of Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha pulled the sword out then chopped the demon's head off in one clean swipe.

Katsue, Kouga, and Sango made quick work of three of the demons, four down, two to go. The wolves looked from each other, to their attackers, then back to each other. The smaller of the two demons ran for the hills, leaving the other just standing there for a moment. Then it went after Kagome and the young ones. Before the others could react Sesshoumaru stepped out in front of them and cut the demon to ribbons.

Miroku walked over to the boy and girl and presented them with their sister, who was still clinging to his back for dear life. "She's kinda choking me," squeaked the monk. "Could you get her off?"

"Of course! My sisters and I owe all of you a great deal for saving us," said the boy, gently prying the frightened girl off the houshi's neck and back. The teen brushed himself off and bowed. "I am Onikisu, but everyone calls me Oni for short. These," nods towards the little girls, "are my sisters. Inari is the one with blonde hair and Rubii is the red haired one." "Oni? Can it really be the little boy I left behind has grown into a little man?" Katsue was staring at the boy with a fondness in her eyes that made her face light up. Oni looked at her and almost fell over. He regained his balance and threw himself at the cat demon, who immediately squeezed him tight. Inari and Rubii looked to each other then launched themselves at Katsue as well. Shippo spoke up first. "You know them, Katsue?" he asked.

"Sure looks like she does," replied Kouga. Inuyasha sniffed the air then grumbled, "They smell alike."

"Oh my, this needs to be sorted out doesn't it?" Katsue broke away from the children who were desperately clinging to her. She smiled at them and ruffled Oni's hair. "These are my younger, nicer, half kitsune siblings. I must say I didn't recognize them when I first saw them. They were smaller last time I was with them and they normally didn't look like this."

"What did they normally look like?" Sango asked cautiously. Without another word the three children changed from looking perfectly human to what everyone assumed were their normal forms. Inari and Rubii had cat ears and foxtails covered with fur the same color as their hair, while Oni had elf ears and a long black tail that wrapped itself around his waist as Katsue's tail had a tendency to do. All of them had the same claws, fangs, and shocking catlike green eyes Katsue had. Kagome couldn't control herself as she cried out 'KAWAII!' and knelt down by Inari and started scratching Inari's ears. The little demon purred and curled up into a tight ball on Kagome's lap. This got Rubii jealous. She tugged on Kagome's sleeve to get her attention. "I don't get my ears scratched like Inari?" She pouted until Kagome picked the girl up in one arm and used her free hand to scratch her ears as well. The she curled up into Kagome's arms and fell asleep. Shippo growled. '_THAT'S MY SPOT!' _thought the kitsune. This got a laugh out of Katsue.

"I think Shippo is jealous at how quickly my sisters have taken to you. Or maybe it's just that he's the only one who usually falls asleep in your lap." The cat demon carefully took Rubii from Kagome and rubbed the girl's ear. Content purring could be heard.

"Oi you people only like the twins because of their cute ears and tail," said Oni with a smirk. "We'll see how cute they are when Shinoko fulfills her threats of ripping them off while they sleep."

"Would she really do that?" asked Miroku.

Oni's face went dark. "Ever since Katsue left she'd tear our hearts out and feed them to us if she could," Oni turned to his sister and looked like he was about to cry, "She has made our lives a living hell. EVER SINCE YOU LEFT SHE USED US FOR HER TWISTED FUN! WE HAVE SCARS TO PROVE IT!" He pulled up the sleeves of his haori to reveal a mark on his forearm that looked like it had been dealt recently. Katsue took a good look at it and winced. _'Damn it Shinoko. You're the master of making pain last aren't you? This mark is old, I can tell, but it's just beginning to heal. That bitch. She doesn't have a single thing against him or the other two; they are full-blooded demons. She just did it because she knows I care about them.' _"Did Nikuta have anything to do with this?"

"No," said Oni as he shook his head, "He actually tried to stop her. He's softened a little since you left."

"HE'S A BLOODY HENTAI!" shrieked Sango. Oni nodded, "Yea he's a pervert but he doesn't do too much hurting people anymore."

"Tell us more when we get to the village," said Kagome, handing Inari to her big brother and standing up.

"Oh no Kagome, I let Katsue come with us and I just barely let Sesshoumaru and the other two come too, BUT I'M DRAWING THE LINE AT HAVING THREE MORE KITSUNE WITH US!" screamed Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha they are part of my family," whimpered Katsue. Inuyasha snorted, "You think that's a reason for me to bring them? You're enough trouble on your own, we don't need your relatives helping you." Sango glared. "They are children, they can't defend themselves." "THEY HAVE CLAWS AND FANGS! THEY SHOULD USE THEM!" Miroku took Inari and shoved her in Inuyasha's face, "YOU COULD SAY NO TO SOMETHING THIS CUTE?" "Yes I can." "I'll say the "S" word," growled Kagome. Inuyasha sighed. _'DAMN GIRL! Knows I can't deny her. SHIT I HATE THAT!' _"FINE, THE BRATS CAN COME!"

"Thank you Inuyasha!" squealed Katsue and she hugged him tightly, earning a growl from Kouga that no one heard except Oni, his half awake sisters, and Shippo.

~*~*~*~

It was late in the night at the village. The others had gone to sleep a few hours ago, leaving Shippo and the three new demon kids in the group up. Everyone in the village thought the two little girls were adorable and a few of the village girls didn't realize Oni was a demon and had flirted with him. This had Shippo a little disgusted. _'I never want to reach that age, those girls were just about throwing themselves at him and he's only thirteen.'_ He noticed that Katsue's siblings were staring at him contently. "What do you want?" asked the kit. Oni put his finger to his lips and motioned for the boy to follow them. They silently left the hut and went outside the village into the woods. There Oni stopped, close enough to the village so if they were attacked someone would hear them if they screamed but far enough away so no one would hear their conversation. He turned to Shippo and smiled., "So how close are my sister and the wolf demon?"

The question took Shippo by surprise and he fell over. The twins laughed then helped the boy back up. He shook his head before he spoke. "They fight like cats and dogs." This had his companions laughing their asses off. "What's so funny?" he asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Inari got control of her laughter first and looked at him sweetly. "The way you said how they get along. Katsue is a cat demon and Kouga is a wolf demon." Rubii nodded, "Of course they fight like cats and dogs silly."

"But I think there is a attraction between them," said Oni, "they just can't see it. Yet."

"You think that too?" asked Shippo. Inari, Oni, and Rubii nodded. "The only thing is," said Rubii, "we need them to see it too. Then they will hopefully mate, Katsue will come back, and Inari and I will have a big brother we like." Oni growled but didn't say anything. Inari sighed, "How do we make it happen though?"

"Well danger brings people together," Shippo thought aloud, getting a few inquisitive stares from them. Shippo was a little hesitant to continue but Oni urged him on with a nod and a 'Go on'. The little kitsune cleared his throat. "Inuyasha and Kagome used to fight like that all the time. But every time she got in danger he saved her and they got a little bit closer. Now they are engaged, they still fight but you can tell they don't mean it."

He felt extremely stupid for saying it afterward, the way they were staring at him made the child want to curl up into a ball and hide. That is until the twins started squealing happily. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" they shrieked. They ran up to him and hugged him to the brink of suffocation before they let go. Oni nodded his approval. "Now how do we go about getting my sister in trouble and make it so Kouga will be the one to save her," said Oni.

"The Hunter's Moon!" cried Inari. Oni smacked his head, "Of course, the Hunter's Moon how could I forget."  
"What's the big deal about the Hunter's Moon?" asked Shippo. Katsue's siblings went silent. Rubii hesitantly spoke first. "Katsue becomes human twice a year, on the Hunter's Moon and the new moon after it." "And the only other person besides the three of us, four now that you know, is the homicidal bitch also known as Shinoko," said the older boy. Shippo understood immediately. _'Shinoko wouldn't miss the chance of torturing Katsue when she's human from what I've heard about her. Looks like we know what she'll be in danger from.' _"How long until the Hunter's Moon?" asked the fox cub.

"Next week," said Oni in a calm tone. Shippo wasn't quite as calm.

"NEXT WEEK! ARE YOU NUTS?" he shouted. He would have yelled some more but the twins clamped their hands over his mouth. "Do you want to wake the whole village?" asked the red haired Rubii, her ears twitching from annoyance. Shippo shook his head wildly. "Then don't shout loud enough to do so," purred Inari. They took their hands away from his mouth. He calmed down before talking. "How will we get the others out of the way?"

Oni smirked. "I heard that Kagome girl say she and Inuyasha were going to her time the day of her change to make preparations for their marriage. I didn't understand what she meant by 'her time' but I have a feeling they'll be gone for a while, I'm guessing they almost never get time to themselves. And I think getting rid of Sango and Miroku with jewel shard rumors will do just nicely. Speaking of which I also think we should get those two together."

"Oivey," sighed Inari and Rubii. "My brother has this thing where if he senses that there is a strong attraction between people he must pair them up," said Inari.

"So do we my favorite twin," Rubii quipped, "You love playing matchmaker and so do I. Oni why don't you and I work on getting Miroku and Sango together while Shippo and Inari work on our beloved sister and Kouga-san." Oni shrugged. "What ever you want little sister. Now lets get back to the village. I can't believe we've been talking for almost an hour." He yawned, then without another word they went back to the village. They got back into their spots inside Kaede's hut, Shippo snuggling on one side Kagome with Inuyasha on the other while Oni and the twins stayed close to their big sister. Sleep overtook the children easily. They didn't see a certain hanyou crack his eyes open and smile. _'Can't wait to see how their little matchmaking plan works out, probably with someone in bandages when Kagome and I get back.'_ On that thought he snuggled closer to the girl he was next to and went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~

The week passed, with the younger members of their group trying their best to push their assigned couples together to no avail, though there had been less of Miroku groping Sango lately. The group escorted the hanyou and miko to the well the day of their departure.

"See you all when we get back, we'll be gone for about a week," Kagome said as she handed her over stuffed backpack to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru wasn't around when they woke up that morning which made things slightly better, Inuyasha had been a little worried about him finding out Kagome was from another time. Oni, Rubii, and Inari were confused at why they were going to an old well. Kagome waved goodbye to them then she and Inuyasha jumped through the well.

As soon as those two were gone Katsue ran off without a word, leaving Kouga, Miroku, and Sango very puzzled. Shippo had a good idea about why she had left and turned to Oni and the twins for confirmation. They nodded. Katsue had left because of tonight and didn't want anyone to know.

Kouga decided to return to his pack in the mountains, which no one except Oni noticed was the same direction Katsue had ran in. The wolf demon was off and the boy smirked. _'This is going better than I planned.' _thought the young demon. He then told Sango and Miroku of a rumor he and his sisters had heard of a jewel shard to the southeast. She reluctantly brought Oni and Inari, afraid of what their sister would do if anything would happen to them, but the monk thought it would be ok. "If these two fight anything like Katsue they'll be just fine" was the argument he used that had finally let Sango break down and allow them to come. Before they left Oni ran up to Inari and Shippo.

"If Katsue and Kouga come back stay close but out of sight. No leaving the village on your own. See ya." Then he ran off after his companions. Shippo turned to the half fox-half cat demon girl next to him.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

"More times than I can count," she replied. "Wanna go play with the village kids?"

"Sure!" Shippo said excitedly and they ran off in the direction of other children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. And ok ok by now it's obvious, I'm pairing Katsue with Miroku.

Miroku: "Really?"

Aradia: "No moron, I was joking."

Katsue: "Better be.

Kouga: "AND I WILL NEVER MATE WITH KATSUE!"

Katsue: "DITTO TO HIM!"

Aradia: "Ah denial, the first sign."

Kouga & Katsue: "First sign of what?"

Miroku: "First sign that you two will be smooching and definitely more before this fanfic is over." *gets hit by Hiraikotsu*

Sango: "Hentai!"

Kagome: "Don't forget the kids are trying to pair you up too."

Miroku: *gets back up* "Yes Sango my sweet, so why do you fight it?"

Sango: "I'M NOT LISTENING!"

Aradia: "While I try to counsel the Inu-crew I will let you all read and review. KATSUE PUT THAT DOWN YOU CAN'T USE MY TV AS A WEAPON! GOTTA GO BEFORE PROPERTY DAMAGE OCCURS! Aradia MoonRider leaving you with this thought; Never invite Inuyasha & co over to your house and expect them to behave. Oh yea I don't own them, they just won't leave me alone."

Inuyasha: "Wench shut up." *picks up my printer and comes at me*

Me: "I REALLY GOTTA GO! KAGOME CONTROL YOUR FIANCE!"


	5. Chapter Four LEMON

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha & co but they just won't leave my house.

Inuyasha: "Like you want us to."

Kouga: "The girl has been keeping us here ever since she introduced us to that Katsue bitch."

Katsue: *grabs the trampoline & bashes it over Kouga's head* "I'M A CAT DEMON NOT A BITCH!"

Kouga: "COULD HAVE FOOLED ME THE WAY YOU ACT!"

Kagome: *looks at Shippo & Inari* "And you are trying to pair them up?"

Shippo: *points to Inari* "It was her and her siblings idea!"

Inari: *shrugs* "There is an attraction."

Kouga and Katsue: "NO THERE ISN'T!" *Kouga starts chasing Inari. Katsue chases him for chasing Inari*

Aradia: "Sorry got to go before there are kitsune/cat demon guts on the carpet. Enjoy the fanfic, decided to post it two replies early, but just this once. Oh yea be forewarned this chapter is definitely a lemon for Inuyasha and Kagome… stuff. Go easy on it, it's my first lemon so no flaming (whatever that is). KOUGA DON'T SKIN HER IN THE HOUSE!"

*Scene closes on me running off to help Katsue stop Kouga from skinning Inari alive.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Four; Bathroom Antics, Malls, and Honeymoon Practicing

Inuyasha once again climbed out of the well carrying Kagome's backpack, followed by Kagome. When they got into the house Kagome's mother was making lunch and her brother and grandfather were out somewhere. Mrs. Higurashi greeted them happily and made them sit down at the table to eat.

"So Kagome, Inuyasha, how are your friends? Are the cat and wolf demon still fighting?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yesterday we saved her little brother and sisters from a couple of demons."

Mrs. Higurashi got a worried look on her face. Before she could ask Kagome cut her off. "Don't worry mom they are ok. Her little sisters are so adorable with their fox tails and cat ears."

"They do sound cute. How old are they?"

"About eight, her brother is thirteen," answer Kagome. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was planning on taking you two to get your wedding clothes and some clothes for Inuyasha," said her mother. Inuyasha frowned, "What's wrong with my clothes?" "Nothing Inuyasha," said the woman quickly. "It's just that in this time you would stand out like a soar thumb. The last few visits you had here you never left the house but today is kind of different and soon you will have to be around other people. You understand right?" When Inuyasha grunted she took that as a yes. "Good, now eat up, we have a big day ahead of us." She set the food down in front of them then went to get ready for the trip.

After they had eaten or for Inuyasha, inhaled, their lunch Mrs. Higurashi dragged Inuyasha into the bathroom. She told him to take a shower then get dressed in the clothes she had found and had hanging on a hanger off the doorknob. When she left he got out of his clothes and hopped into the shower. Kagome had shown him how to work it the first time he had stayed over for a few days so it was easy for him. He quickly washed up then wrapped a towel around his waist. When he looked at the strange clothes he had no idea what to do. He put on the shirt and immediately thought _'Too damn tight.' _Then hepicked up the boxers and looked at them puzzled. _'What the hell?' _"KAGOME!"

The girl came running to the bathroom worried when Inuyasha yelled. She looked at him and blushed a little when she saw he wasn't wearing any pants. _'Thank god for towels.'_ "What's wrong Inuyasha? The way you yelled I thought something was wrong."

"There kinda is something wrong." He held up the boxers and looked at her. _'Why the hell is she blushing?' _"What's this and why the hell are you blushing?"

Kagome's blush went even deeper. _'Damn it, should have remembered they don't have boxers in his time.' _"Those are boxers, you wear them under your pants. And I'm blushing because you're only wearing a shirt and a towel." Inuyasha snorted. "You've seen me in less before." "Well that was an accident." "Why the hell do I have to wear boxers?" asked the inu-hanyou.

"Well," said Kagome, "you don't have to but the zipper on your pants could prove to be a hazard if you don't." That was all she had to say for him to want to put the shorts on. "Could ya turn around?" he asked. She complied and turned around. When she heard the sound of his pants being zipped she figured it was ok. She looked and Inuyasha and knew he was uncomfortable from the look on his face. Though she had to admit he did look hot. She went up to him and started rubbing his right ear. "We'll get you some more comfortable clothes when we go to the mall. Does that sound good?"

"No what sounds good is if you and I stay here and practice for the honeymoon." As he said it he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He took a quick glance at her clothes, a knee length yellow sundress and a pair of sandals, and smirked. _'She looks nice, but then again she looks nice in just about anything.'_

"Inu-chan, we really should get go-." He cut her off by kissing her, taking advantage of her mouth still being open to explore it with his tongue, smiling when he heard her moan. He broke the kiss and received a whimper from the girl in his arms. He started kissing a trail down her jaw to her neck then starting alternately licking, nibbling, and kissing her neck playfully. The sound of someone coming towards the bathroom made the half demon stop his ministrations. One minute later there was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha are you almost done in there?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Damn," said Inuyasha, only loud enough for Kagome to hear. "Yes mame."

"Well as soon as your done I want you out in the car. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom, you'll be joining the family in a few weeks and I want you to feel like it." She started walking away when she turned around and spoke again. "And tell Kagome she'll have to take Souta to soccer practice tomorrow."

Inuyasha listened carefully and sighed with relief when he heard her go down the stairs. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "Your mother is nice. What's soccer?"

"It's a game," Kagome said, sounded annoyed. "And like I was saying we should get downstairs before they think we've died up here," she smiled slyly as she started scratching his ears, "We'll finish up later." She walked out of the bathroom leaving Inuyasha to follow when his brain started working again after he processed what she had just said. He smirked and went after her.

When he got in the car, Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha a baseball cap that had two slits for his ears to go through. "Souta made the slits so the hat wouldn't aggravate your ears and you'd be able to hear."

"I guess I'll have to thank him later." He put on the hat. _'Kid is smarter than he looks. Now if only he'd stop knocking me over when he hugs me every time I come here from my time.'_ He noticed that his future mother-in-law was speaking to him, her voice slightly annoyed. He had apparently spaced out. "What did you say mom?"

"I was saying that when we get to the mall you should stick with Kagome or me, or else you might get lost. And also to buckle up, we'll be driving a little fast." She then smiled, "Thank you for remembering to call me mom."

"Buckle up?" He looked at Kagome who was sitting next to him. She put on her seatbelt and motioned Inuyasha to do the same. As soon as he did the car took off at 100MPH, making what Mrs. Higurashi said about going a little fast an understatement. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding on to each other for dear life screaming their heads off.

~*~*~*~

When they pulled into the mall parking lot twenty minutes later Inuyasha jumped out of the car and started kissing the ground without Kagome saying the "S" word. Thankfully no one saw this. When they went into the mall the first shop they went into was a bridal store for Kagome's dress. The moment they walked in something caught Kagome's eye and she was in the dressing room with it before her fiancé or mother could see it. Five minutes later Kagome was still in the stall while Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi waited, him pacing outside the door and her sitting patiently.

"Did you die in there or something?" the hanyou half screamed. "It doesn't take five minutes to get dressed. If you don't come out in one minute I'm coming in." The thought of walking in on her half naked gave him a goofy grin until the door to Kagome's stall swung open, hitting him in the face. He was about to curse her out for doing that but then he saw her. _'God she is beautiful.'_ he thought. She was wearing a white Western style dress with a V-neck that hugged her upper torso and reached just above her shoes. Kagome looked at him and smiled when she saw he was staring at her. "Is it that bad?" she asked in a joking tone. He mutely shook his head 'no', his mouth still hanging open. This had her laughing even harder. "Well it's nice to know you like it, now close your mouth before you start catching flies." Inuyasha started blushing and closed his mouth.

"I think it looks lovely on you Kagome. I think we have your dress," said her mother. Kagome nodded then went back into the stall. Two minutes later she came out in her sundress and had the dress on it's hanger. Their next stop was the men's department where they got Inuyasha the following: 1 black tux, 1 pair of black leather shoes, 5 pairs of boxers, 4 t-shirts, 2 pairs of baggie pants, 2 pairs of shorts, and sandals (that's as close as they could get to buying him a second pair of shoes). They went to the food court next. Inuyasha sniffed hesitantly at a piece of pizza before taking a bite out of it. He smiled happily and gobbled down the rest whole. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "This stuff is good, what is it?"

"That's pizza. Good isn't it?" She watched Inuyasha nod and then continue to devour the rest of the pizza as well as a few burgers and fries. Her attention was drawn from the half demon to an old school friend who was waving to her. She went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Kagome it's been a while. I haven't seen you all summer."

"Well I've been busy Yuki. How have you been?"

Yuki shrugged, "Ok I guess. Is it true that you're getting married?" When Kagome nodded Yuki went silent for a moment. Then…

"THAT'S GREAT KAGOME! You'll have to introduce me to him. After we check out this new music store I've heard about. Come on." Without another word she started dragging her friend away from the food court towards what she thought was the way to the music store.

~*~*~*~

Five minutes later Inuyasha had finished his lunch and was looking around for Kagome. He was starting to panic when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Mrs. Higurashi; her face had a very calm expression. She smiled, knowing her future son-in-law would definitely never let anything happen to her baby girl.

"Inuyasha, she's alright. I saw her go off with one of her friends from school. She'll be back soon and if she doesn't come back we'll go look for her. Ok?"

He nodded and sat back down. The voice in the back of his mind kept nagging at him, telling him something was wrong. _'She'll come back,'_ he thought, _'and if she doesn't you'll find her.'_ Inuyasha sat as patiently as he could while Mrs. Higurashi went to get them something to drink.

~*~*~*~

"Did I mention I've never been to the music store?"

Kagome had started to develop a tic over her right eye as she nodded. "You said that twice since you got us stuck in the basement of the mall!"

Yuki shrugged. "How was I supposed to know I'd hit the wrong button on the elevator and then it wouldn't let us back on?"

Kagome gave up on arguing with her klutzy friend and started screaming for help, praying Inuyasha would hear her. She saw a figure moving towards them in the shadows, she was about to go to it when she sensed that it wasn't a bit demon. The man finally came out of the shadows. He was taller than both of the girls, kinda good looking, and had an aura that screamed 'SCUMBAG'. "What are you pretty ladies doing down here?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down their spines. Yuki gulped, "We got lost. Do you know the way back upstairs?"

He smiled in perverted glee. "What would I get for it?" "Our gratitude?" said Yuki. The man shook his head, his smile getting bigger as he came closer to them, making them back up into a wall. He turned his gaze on Kagome before speaking. "I think I'd like to spend some time getting to know your pretty friend in the yellow dress." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. Yuki tried getting him away only to be smacked into the wall by the guy's free hand. Kagome tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. Then she looked over his shoulder and saw two golden orbs staring at them. She smirked evilly.

"If you don't let me go my fiancé will come and kick your ass." This made the guy frown a little, then he went back to smiling and gripped her wrist hard enough to make her wince. "Lets test that."

"YOU ASKED FOR IT ASSHOLE!"

Before the guy could turn around he was down for the count and Inuyasha was holding Kagome gently. "You had me scared wench, never go anywhere this big without me again," he whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled against his neck. "Don't worry Inuyasha it will never happen again. Can we go now?" Inuyasha nodded. He led her to a staircase then turned around to Yuki, who was just getting up. "You wanna stay here 'til he wakes up?" Yuki shook her head, "No, then come on." Yuki followed her friend and the man with dog-ears she supposed was the fiancé.

~*~*~*~

Mrs. Higurashi dropped Yuki off at her house then got her daughter and the hanyou home around sundown. When they got in an excited Souta knocked Inuyasha and the bags he was carrying over the minute he walked in and a worried Grandpa Higurashi greeted them.

"You didn't leave a note saying where you had gone. Something could have happened to you and we never would have known!" Grandpa started counting the things that could have happened to them.

Souta got off Inuyasha and snorted, "Like anything could have happened to them with Inuyasha around." Grandpa thought for a minute then shrugged. "They still could have left a note. Now Souta and I were planning on going out to dinner once you all got back. Do any of you want to come?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Inuyasha did all the eating at the mall, I'm starved. What about you two?" She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head and dragged the bags with his stuff up to Kagome's room. "I'm gonna change into something not so uncomfortable. How you people can stand these garments, I have no frigging idea," he shouted, the door closing behind him. Kagome giggled then shook her head no. "I haven't had a decent shower in two weeks. Thank kami for the occasional hot spring." She went straight up the stairs past her room for the bathroom.

Grandpa frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't go out." He got glares from his daughter and his grandson and sighed. "Fine, fine, lets go." Without another word the three went out to the car and drove off.

~*~*~*~LEMON WARNING~*~*~*~

Inuyasha listened close as the car drove away from the car. He pulled on one of the new shorts and snuck into the hall. _'This will be fun,'_ he thought as he opened the bathroom door without making a sound, _'I'll scare her witless then we'll continue what we started earlier.'_ He stopped just outside the shower. He saw Kagome's outline through the curtain, she was reaching up to the detachable nozzle. She got it down then…

"GYAH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" The half demon was getting sprayed with ice cold water, Kagome's left hand pointing the blasted thing at him. Soon it shut off and Kagome had pushed the curtain back. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a green robe. She was smiling evilly.

"You really thought I didn't see that coming? I was ready for you when you walked in." She stepped out of the shower and smiled. "I know you too well for you to get something past me."

"That so?" The hanyou got him self in pouncing position. When he jumped out at her she ducked and ran out of the bathroom. She got to her room and had the door closed when she felt strong-arms slip around her waist. She craned her neck around and stared into the golden eyes of Inuyasha. He turned her around in his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. It only surprised Kagome for a minute then she wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing back with as much passion as he was sending her. He nipped at her bottom lip gently. Her lips parted and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and provoke her tongue into a fight with his.

When they broke apart Kagome's knees probably would have buckled if it weren't for the half demon holding her tightly. As if he read her mind he took one arm away from her waist and swept her off her feet bridal style and placed her on bed. He laid down beside her and started placing kisses on her jaw and neck. When he nipped at her neck she moaned a little, the sound encouraging him. As he continued his ministrations she started rubbing his ears, earning a low growl followed by purring. His hands started trailing down her side then started undoing the cord that was keeping her robe closed. He frowned when he got it off and found she had on her panties and that thing she said was a bra.

"Upset about something?" she asked in a teasing tone. He growled, "You set me up for this didn't you?" Kagome shrugged, "Would you have any problems with it if I said I did?" Inuyasha thought for a minute then got a look of pure mischief on his face. "No, not really. You could have taken off your bra too and save me some trouble." "Maybe, but it wouldn't be as fun, you get such a cute look on your face when your frustrated." She captured his lips in another kiss that ended a little too soon for Inuyasha. He decided to try and figure out how to get the damn bra off. Then he took his claws and sliced the garment off. Her eyes got big and then instinctively placed her arms over her chest for some modesty. This got a chuckle out of Inuyasha. _'If you think that will stop me you've got another thing coming mate.'_ He removed her arms and held them to her side. She fidgeted under his gaze as his eyes raked up and down her body. "Beautiful and all mine."

Kagome blushed and leaned up to kiss him. She whimpered when he pulled back for a moment. Then she felt his hand slip into her panties and gasped as two of his fingers slipped into her wet opening. He smirked as she moaned as his fingers went in out of her quickly. He brought his head back to her neck and started nipping and licking at the tender flesh, making a path from there to her color bone to her chest right over her heart. The hanyou kissed her there then led a trail off butterfly kisses up her right breast and started sucking and nipping the hard peak while his free hand kneaded her left one. All of this combined was driving the girl insane. She quickly went over her peak and was trembling beneath him. Inuyasha pulled his hand out of her and licked the fingers clean. "Mmmm, you taste really good," he said huskily. He kissed her again, while he pulled her panties and his shorts off and positioned himself at her opening. He slowly entered her, the passage seeming endless until he came to the barrier. With one quick thrust he broke though and heard Kagome whimper and the salty scent of tears reached his nose. He whispered apologies and encouragements into her ear as he stayed still while her muscles got used to his size. When she nodded it was ok he pulled out then quickly thrust back in, moaning at the same time she did. _'God this feels good.'_ they both thought. He thrust into her again, this time she bucked up to meet him. It went this way for a few more minutes, the moans becoming louder as those great feelings in the pits of their stomachs grew stronger with each thrust. As Inuyasha felt her walls contract around him when she reached her peak he quickly came to his, biting her neck in the process, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. He felt drained in a good way after it and it took a lot to keep from collapsing on top of the exhausted girl beneath him. He pulled out, rolled over to the side, and pulled her to him. She placed her head on his chest and snuggled into him as he licked away the blood that was coming from the bite mark and pulled the covers over them. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Mmmm Inuyasha?"

"Yes mate?"

Kagome smiled, liking the sound of Inuyasha calling her that. "Why did you bite me?"

Inuyasha lifted his head away from her neck and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry about that, it's something demons do to mark their mates, a way to tell other demons to back the hell off." She nodded then slipped away into sleep. He smiled and gently squeezed her once more. _'Mine!' _was his last coherent thought as he went to sleep as well, snuggling close to the girl in his arms, dreaming of being with her and their pups when they had them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Don't worry everyone; Inari is just fine, just unconscious. If any of you are wondering, my secret to getting these chapters out so quickly after y'all reach the post quota in is because I have the first 6 and the prologue already written. Still working on the others so please don't threaten me after chapter six to get moving 'cause I'm having writers block. Anyway, wow, my first lemon. How come I have a feeling it was really bad? I hope it wasn't too smutty. Please don't insult it too much, I've never written any before, that's why it took me so long to write this chapter.

Inuyasha: "Didn't seem smutty to me."

Kagome: "Me either."

Miroku: "That's because you two were in it."

Sango: "Pervert."

Kouga: "Great now I'll never be with Kagome."

Katsue: "I'm sorry Kouga."

Aradia: "Aw you're being nice to each other. That's a first. Oh yes the next chapter is **Chapter Five: Hunter's Moon **will be a fav for those of you who expect the Katsue/Kouga pairing. And Shenron, if you read this whole chapter, don't tell my parents about it or I will kick your ass big time buster."

Shippo: "Who's Shenron?"

Oni: "Someone she knows probably. I think he's her boyfriend."

Aradia: *sweat drops* "Alright time for anyone whose half kitsune to go to bed. Aradia MoonRider leaving you with this thought; Spare the heavy schoolbag, spoil the snoopy male thirteen year old half kitsune, half cat demon."

Oni: "What's that mean?" *gets hit by my heavy ass red backpack* "OWWWW!"


	6. Chapter Five

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha and his friends. And though I created Katsue and her kin, I do not own them. They have minds of their own that I have no control over. Still no using them without my permission.

Katsue, Inari, Rubii, & Oni: "Damn straight."

****

Pre-Post Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't been getting the posts in as quickly as I used to, I'm just trying to keep to my review quota. But I think I'll change it a little. I'll either post a chapter a week or when I get five reviews, so if you want the next chapter sooner REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Five; Hunters Moon

It was late afternoon when Katsue stopped running. She sniffed the air and smiled. _'So close to home.' _was the only thought running through her mind, walking slowly for the rest of her trek. She stepped into a clearing filled with mists, a large one-story house in its center. This sight made the cat demon's heart do a summersault.

"Just as I remember it," she purred to herself, sniffing the air once again, the scent of lilacs and jasmine tickling her nose. "Smells the way it did too." She ran up to the door and didn't hesitate to open it. She resisted the urge to call out to someone to see if someone was home. She knew no body was. Everything was where it was last time she was there, the low table with the pillows surrounding it was in the center, the bedroom doors to the right side, the bathhouse to the left. Her gaze was brought to the fireplace, flames crackling welcomingly in it. She sniffed at the air again and smiled a little wider. Her father had been here. He'd always done this for her and her mother when they turned human. She noticed there was a package on the table. She knelt down on one of the pillow and looked at a wooden box with a note that said, 'To Katsue, a present for my little girl. It was your mother's, I hope you like it. Glad to hear you are well. Love father.'

"How the hell would he know if I was well?" It only took her a moment to realize that one of her younger siblings must have sent him a message through a retainer, probably one of Oni's. She opened the box to reveal a sleeveless purple Chinese style dress trimmed in black. She held it up to notice that if she were to put it on it would barely cover her legs when she walked, the sides were slit at the thigh to the edge of the skirt. She remembered this dress; her mother had worn it when she fought because it was easy to move around in. She decided to try it on after she took a bath. _'Mmmm a warm bath, haven't had one of those since that incident at the hot spring with the older siblings.'_ She entered the bathhouse, placing her mother's dress carefully to the side before undressing. She braided her hair and wrapped her tail around her waist again as she slid into the warm water. She began to doze as she murmured, "Tonight could actually be a good one." She fell into a light sleep, not knowing how wrong she was.

~*~*~*~

Outside the house in a tree high above the ground, Shinoko was fiddling with her gray tresses and tail, bored from waiting. She knew about this house and hated it. It had a spell that kept all but the people whose blood was mixed with the magic of the barrier around the house. "Damn it father. You had to make a place where your beloved half blood Aiyana and the brat would be safe." She was silently cursing as she felt someone joining her. She didn't acknowledge Nikuta as he sat beside her but she knew it was him.

"Why do you want to kill her so badly? You killed her mother and most of mother's family. Why not let her live? She didn't have anything to do with Tsunari's death." His voice kept its usual nonchalant tone but if one had looked past his storm colored bangs into his eyes they would have found that they were smoldering with hatred. Shinoko laughed. "You are very wrong brother. It is her fault. That bitch Aiyana kept Tsunari from taking Katsue's soul while she was still in her womb. She killed our big brother to save her own unborn child's life. Very selfish if you ask me."

"Sounds pretty sensible to me sister. Would you stop me if I tried to kill your child while it was still in you?" He was clenching his fists, drawing blood. Shinoko looked at her hands to find them bleeding then looked at Nikuta's hands. "Why are you upset brother?" she asked. This made him snap.

"Why am I upset? I'm upset because my sister turned into a homicidal bitch and won't listen to common sense. Tsunari was a stupid jackass who was afraid his position as father's heir would be usurped by the child of his second wife. He fucking killed three of their children the same way he was going to kill Katsue and made it look like she had miscarriages. I would have killed him myself if you hadn't stopped me." He shook with rage as he spoke to his sister. She just shrugged. "If you want to protect her fine with me. Just remember any pain you'd cause me you'd receive as well."

She didn't like the way her brother smiled after she said that. "That's right Shinoko. Any pain you feel I feel too. But don't forget it works the other way around." He raked the claws of his right hand across his left arm from the knuckles to the shoulder, then did the same to his right arm, enjoying the sight of Shinoko hissing in pain. The blood stained her kimono and trickled from her hands. _'I should do this more often.'_ he thought, relishing the idea of causing the bitch so much pain until she punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. She grabbed him by the tail to keep him from falling and brought them both to the ground and set him against a tree.

He looked up to her and saw she was still smiling. "Oh Nikuta," she purred, "You know you shouldn't do that. Especially if you don't want father to find out his oldest son has just about fucked every woman in his court." Nikuta's eyes got big; he knew she was serious. Shinoko could smell the fear and smiled. "Good boy," she said, then picked up a rock and bashed him over the head hard enough to knock him out and give herself a headache. She found a cave and threw him in it and plugged it up with a boulder. _'That's good. The only way he's getting out is if I help him. Now time to get back to waiting for that bitch to leave the house. Then I'll make sure no one sees her alive again.'_ With that "happy" thought she went back to her perch to wait.

~*~*~*~

As Katsue fell asleep in her bath Kouga arrived at his pack's den. They were all happy to see their leader was back.

"Hey Kouga, what took ya so long?" asked Ginta.

"What do you think stupid? He was trying to make Kagome his mate before the hanyou could!" barked another. A demon that would appear to be in his late forties to a human started chuckling. "I think his reasons for hanging around Inuyasha and his group are no longer because of the human. I think it is the cat demon Katsue that now holds his heart."

Upon hearing that Kouga turned toward the older demon and growled. "You think I have a taste for fleabags now Uchyo?"

"No, no Kouga," Uchyo shook his head. "I'm saying your heart knows you can't have Kagome and that it might see something in this cat demon that your head doesn't."

"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" thundered Kouga. "SHE'S A STUPID, UGLY, WEAK FLEABAG THAT CAN'T SAVE HERSELF FROM HER OWN KIN! Her sister was kicking her ass and I had to save her."

That had everyone in the pack giving Kouga weird looks. A demon called Origa spoke up, his voice filled with confusion. "If she's stupid, ugly, and weak why did you save her?" They stared at the tribe leader expectantly for his answer. Kouga went very pale before saying, "Somebody was going to and I got there first. Now lets forget about the fleabag and go hunting."

Without another word they went out to hunt. It didn't take long for them to get enough meat but something had caught the attention of the pack leader's nose. It was familiar but also different in a way he couldn't place. He went in the direction of that intoxicating scent and the rest of the pack followed. When he reached a house where that smell came from he stopped the others. He turned to Uchyo and gave him a questioning look. "You're the oldest one here, do you know who lives here?"

Uchyo nodded. "A cat hanyou named Aiyana lived here about twenty-five years ago for ten years. I remember coming here with your father a few times. The first time was about twenty-three years ago after a fight where we both got badly injured. Aiyana found us outside her doorstep, brought us in the house, fixed us up, fed us, and sent us on our way the next morning saying we could come back anytime we wished. Kami that woman was too kind to be any part demon. We visited her once a week after that, sometimes her mate was there but most of the time she was alone. She welcomed our company and we were happy to give it. She was a wonderful, beautiful woman. A temperament of an angel, golden hair, cat ears, and tail, beautiful features and her eyes were stunning. If my memory serves me right they were-"

"Emerald green?" interjected Kouga. Uchyo shook his head. "No hers were silver. But her little girl's were. Eighteen years ago, five years after we first met her she asked us to be there when she had her first child, a girl. You were about five and your father brought you with us. You and she got along quite nicely since you first saw each other and could barely be separated. That is until fifteen years ago."

"What happened fifteen years ago?" asked Kouga, his curiosity peeked. He didn't remember the woman or the little girl, but he would have been a child then. It would explain why this place felt so damn familiar. Uchyo frowned then. "Aiyana was beyond killed, she was so brutally butchered we could here her screams from the den. She was killed on the night she turned human right outside her home, the little one seeing it all from the safety of the house. When we got there her mate had already come to bring the little one away. Your father died regretting that we couldn't get there in time. The house has been empty ever since."

One of the members of the pack, Ginta, finally spoke up after the story. "Well someone is in there now," he said, pointing to the rising smoke from the chimney. Kouga nodded, "Ginta, Hatkagoo, go in there and check it out." The two demons nodded. Uchyo raised his hand to stop them but they were already at the door. They reached for the doorknob only to be blasted back into four of the others in the tribe loud cursing and howling the result.

~*~*~*~

Katsue woke up from the sounds of people outside and jumped out of the tub. She quickly dried off, pulled on her mother's old dress, and went outside to see what the commotion was. It startled her to find a pack of wolf demons in human form a few feet from her doorstep but what shocked her most was that Kouga was with them. Then her shock turned to anger as she yelled, "KOUGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kouga was the first to look up and his heart just about stopped. _'Is that Katsue? She looks so beautiful. GYAH what am I thinking, she's a fleabag.'_ He mentally berated himself for his first thought, even though it was the truth, she did look beautiful. Katsue's attention on Kouga was broken when she heard one of the other demons whistling. She growled, baring fangs at Origa. "What are you whistling at wolf?"

Origa walked close enough to make her to take a step back. He smiled and said, "You're a very pretty kitty." A few of the others joined in on the whistling and "cat" calls as the demon that was disturbingly close to her tried to grab her wrist. She jumped over him and landed right in the middle of the rest of the pack. Two of them grabbed her arms and kept her from moving. Origa was coming back towards her when Uchyo stuck his leg out and tripped him, then pulled the others off her. He growled at them to keep away and turned toward Katsue.

"Forgive my younger companions, they get excited too easily," he said and Katsue nodded in agreement. "Kouga is this your pack? Because if it is you should really learn how to handle them." This had Kouga turning red with fury. _'HOW DARE SHE TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY TRIBE!'_ "Yes Katsue this is my pack and I would rather you not tell me how to control them."

"Someone better or else you may end up with a few less males in your pack." This remark had Uchyo laughing. "You must be the cat demon he's been talking about. He said you had quite a mouth; that you just proved. But how he could say you are ugly, stupid, or weak I don't know." What he said made the girl's vision go red around the edges as she looked at the object of her rage. She growled at the arrogant wolf demon. "I can take you calling me ugly, in your eyes I might be just that. I can take you calling me stupid, most of the time I do let my anger cloud my judgment. But you dare to call me WEAK YOU BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!" She lowered her head and charged him, ramming him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him.

When he got over the shock of her ramming into him, Kouga knocked her into a tree. "Fine wench," he barked, "its fine with me if you wish to prove your weakness in front of my pack." As the cat demon got up he went and kicked her in the stomach. When she got back up this time her claws tore threw his armor and raked painfully across his chest. Before he could recover she got behind him and slammed into the back of his neck, sending him flying into a member of his pack. By now the other demons had formed a ring around the two fighters, all cheering except Uchyo when Kouga rose and punched Katsue in the stomach and brought her to her knees. He wasn't anywhere near done with her as he kicked her up into the air then jumped up after her and body slammed her. She lost focus when she landed, blinking a few times before she realized her opponent had her legs straddled and both arms pinned. She couldn't move. The cat demon looked over to see that the sun was going down.

"KOUGA GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU WIN JUST LET ME GET BACK INTO MY HOUSE!" She was squirming to get off of him, her eyes filled with panic.

Kouga grunted, trying to ignore what her wriggling was doing to him, and kept on pinning her. _'Why the hell is she making me feel like this? Why do I want to…? STOP THINKING ABOUT IT OR YOU'LL DO IT!' _"Why should I? I thought you wanted to prove you weren't weak." She was whimpering, "I'LL PROVE IT TOMORROW JUST LET ME GO! FOR TONIGHT YOU WIN!" He looked at her with curiosity. _'Why's she so desperate to get back into her house?'_ Then he smirked. _'Lets see how desperate she is.'_ He leaned down and whispered low enough for only her to hear, "I want you to yell out to everyone here that you're a weak bitch who can't protect herself and can't find someone who loves you because of it. I'll let you off then."

"You bastard." She was now crying and had given up on wriggling out of his grip. _'I could have beaten him any other night.' _She shook the thought from her head. _'It doesn't matter now. You still have a few more minutes before the sun goes down all the way._ She cleared her throat but her voice still sounded a little cracked and filled with shame. "I'M A WEAK BITCH WHO CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF AND CAN'T FIND MYSELF SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME BECAUSE OF IT! I SHOULD JUST GO HOME AND LET MY SISTER KILL ME! Unless you'd put me out of my misery." She whispered the last part for his ears alone. She looked up hopefully into his eyes. "Go on, kill me. I'd rather let you do it than let that bitch Shinoko have the satisfaction of it."

Kouga couldn't believe what he was hearing. Katsue, the cat bitch from hell who would fight tooth and nail with, curse out, annoy, and confuse the shit out of him every day was just going to lay there and let him kill her. He could almost smell her desperation as she relaxed beneath him and stopped struggling. What was it that was tearing his heart apart seeing her like this? He noticed she was mumbling something so leaned his head closer to her lips and listened.

"Afterlife I welcome you with welcome arms, no matter what you bring. Unless it's pink and fuzzy, then you can screw that and send me to the place where it isn't." He smirked at that remark. _'Figures she'd go out saying something like that. Smart mouthed wench, I should snap her neck right now.'_ With that thought he brought his hands away from her wrists and put one on each side of her head, as if to twist her head off her body. It scared him that now that her arms were free she wasn't trying to stop him, just closing her eyes and bracing herself for the deathblow. _'SHE'S FUCKING SERIOUS! She really wants me to kill her.'_ was the first realization that hit him like a ton of bricks. The second one was more startling for him as the first. _'I can't do it. I probably couldn't have done it the first day we met. But what the hell is this feeling that's tearing my heart apart because of her seriousness?' _What he did next didn't shock anyone but himself and the girl beneath him. He pulled her head up towards his and kissed her gently on the lips.

The pack of demons that were still in a circle around them weren't surprised; they all figured he had a thing for her from how much he talked about her, even if what he said were all complaints. Kouga's action had surprised him momentarily before he decided this felt right and deepened the kiss, not caring about the audience. Katsue was frightened half senseless. _'WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS TO ME? HE CAN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME, NOT NOW NOT EVER! IF HE DID HE WOULDN'T HAVE MADE ME EMBARESS MYSELF IN FRONT OF HIS PACK!'_ She shuddered, from both the kiss and the fact she was starting to change. _'This is probably his way of apologizing if he does care about me. But I can't let him see me like this.'_ Before she lost all of her strength she pushed him off and ran away. He was about to go after her when some of the demons got in front of him.

"DAMN Kouga you lied when you said that girl was ugly."

"Though you were right about the weak part."

"Why did you start kissing her?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Kouga. His breathing was ragged and as if he just ran hundreds of miles. He growled at them to back off. "Uchyo you stay here in case she comes back, the rest of go back to the den." He went off in her direction after that, leaving no room for argument. Uchyo smirked smugly. _'Aiyana your girl is just like you. I just hope her end won't be just like yours.' _"You heard him, go back to the den!" he barked. The others left, then the demon that was left behind went into the house, glad to see no one had revoked his entry into it.

~*~*~*~

Katsue kept running after she changed, though her pace slowed. She ran like her life depended on it. She knew Kouga would come after her, but she also knew he knew she would be afraid so he would take his time. Kami did she wish it wasn't that way. Kouga and his pack had been the only thing that kept Shinoko from striking her down earlier; she didn't like crowds when she did her torture. _'BAKA,' _she thought, _'YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH THEM! BETTER THEY FIND OUT WHEN YOUR HUMAN NIGHTS ARE THAN GETTING BUTCHERED BY YOUR OWN SISTER!' _Tears started streaking down her face. She felt so weak without her demon senses and claws and fangs. She glanced at a golden bang in her face and smiled. _'At least I keep my hair and eyes. BUT GOD DAMN IT WHY DO MY SENSES HAVE TO BE DULLED!' _Then she heard a voice that sent paralyzing shivers down her spine and made her stop in her tracks.

"Don't stop running little sister, it's fun to track you down. Especially when your scared." Shinoko's voice echoed in her head. It didn't take much more to get her running again. She could hear the chilling laughter all around her, but she knew where the bitch was. She looked to her side to see Shinoko smiling a wicked smile at her. Katsue looked back ahead of her and narrowly turned before ramming into a tree. She decked under a fallen tree, not really believing it would be a good shelter but too afraid to care. Shinoko slashed the tree to pieces without breaking a sweat. Katsue started running again, this time not stopping for anything unless her bitch half sister stopped her.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?" she shrieked as she threw herself over a large rock, landing roughly on her right arm. _'Shit I think it's broken. Oh well it'll heal when the sunrises if I live that long.'_ She got back up and kept on running. Unfortunately for her, Shinoko got tired of chasing and appeared in front of her. She smacked the younger girl down and started punching and kicking her in the stomach, legs, and face. When she stopped Katsue was barely conscious and coughing up blood. Shinoko had stopped her beatings for a moment because she had a question that had been on her mind for weeks that she just had to have answered. She made herself comfortable besides the girl and smiled.

"I think it's time we have a heart to heart."

That had to have been the scariest words she'd ever heard Shinoko say. Katsue looked at the older cat demon like she was crazier than she already was. "Heart to heart? About what bitch?" _'Do I have a death wish or what?'_

Shinoko just frowned and scratched her half sister across the face. "You should respect your older siblings. Now I want you to tell your big sis all about that wolf demon, Kouga I believe his name is?"

Katsue panicked, thinking, _'Why does she want to know about him?' _She shrugged, "He's a rude, arrogant, smug jerk who I travel with. What more can I say?" She hacked up a bit more blood and she heard her unwelcome company 'tsk tsk' her. "Now Katsue you can't tell me you have no feelings for him. I can tell if you lie, and you know what I do to liars." She lightly ran a claw down the girl's arm, just enough to draw blood.

"Fine, he's a cute jerk too." For that she received a slash across the face. "What did you do that for?" "You told me a half truth," purred her sister. "Now answer me these last three questions. Did you feel something when you kissed, do you love him, and do you really want me to kill you? Yes and no answers only. The penalty for lying is my fist through your chest."

Katsue had to think hard about the first to questions, the last one was easy. She did feel something when Kouga had kissed her, she couldn't name it but she did feel something. It felt so right too. _'Do I love him?'_ she asked herself. She had known him for a little more than two months and he wasn't really nice to her, but despite that something drew her to him. It was as if her heart knew something about him she didn't.She was startled out of her thoughts by Shinoko's voice.

"Well Katsue? How do you answer?"

She sighed, praying what she said wouldn't get her killed. "Yes, yes, no." Shinoko smirked. "I knew it. Well now that you've answered I guess it's time to get rid of you. I'll tell Kouga you loved him before I send him to hell to join you."

Before Katsue could utter another word the crazy bitch shoved two of her fingers down her throat. She tried to struggle but it didn't work, Shinoko had her pinned. It didn't take long for her to feel like something was being drawn out of her and that she was slipping away. Then the feeling was gone as Shinoko was pulled off her by a whirlwind of dust. Then all went black as she heard a man shout, "_YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY WOMAN BITCH!_"

~*~*~*~

Kouga had lost Katsue's scent for a moment when he noticed a change in it. He also noticed a vaguely familiar scent. It only took a moment for him to place it and he cursed. _'Damn it I see why she wanted back in her house. She knew her bitchy sister was nearby. But when she pushed me off why didn't she go back inside? I'll ask her later.' _He picked up his pace until he came to the edge of a clearing. He saw a human Katsue on the ground and Shinoko kneeling beside her. He cursed himself for not noticing that she had smelled more human than usual and was about to go take her away when he heard them speak. He stayed in the bushes downwind and watched and listened. He gritted his teeth when he watched the bitch scratch Katsue's face. He listened to what she said after that.

"You should respect your older siblings. Now I want you to tell your big sis all about that wolf demon, Kouga I believe his name is?"

_'Why the hell does she want to know about me?' _He listened to Katsue's response. "He's a rude, arrogant, smug jerk who I travel with. What more can I say?" He growled low but stopped when she coughed up blood. Shinoko frowned. "Now Katsue," she said, Kouga starting to really hate the sound of this bitch's voice, "you can't tell me you have no feelings for him. I can tell if you lie, and you know what I do to liars." It took all of his self-control to not go at that cat bitch when she cut his Katsue's arm. _When the hell did she become mine?' _He didn't hear Katsue's response except the word "cute". The response ended in her getting slapped. _'I'll tell you when moron, the first time you stayed up all night and cursed each other out. Or maybe, even before then? Why did I think that?'_

"Now answer me these last three questions. Did you feel something when you kissed, do you love him, and do you really want me to kill you? Yes and no answers only. The penalty for lying is my fist through your chest." His ears perked at the first two questions and scowled at the last thing Shinoko said. _'You put your hand through her chest and I'll rip your head off. Wait a minute, what if she says no about the kiss or if she loves me and she's telling the truth?'_ The girl who was lying on the ground gave him the answer. "Yes, yes, no." He stood there shocked; not noticing what Shinoko said next but definitely saw when she shoved two fingers into the girl's mouth. Kouga had no idea what the fuck the demoness until it hit him like a ton of bricks. Some cat demons could steal and destroy souls. "Shit no," he said under his breath then ran at full speed at the creature trying to kill his woman. He looked like a dust storm as he knocked her away into a tree, screaming at the top of his lungs. "_YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY WOMAN BITCH!_"

He kneeled down to check on Katsue. She was unconscious and badly injured, possibly fatally in her human form. He brushed hair out of her face and rubbed her bruised and cut up cheek. "Your still beautiful, demon or not. Any injuries she gave you will heal, just hold on till sunrise." With that Kouga scooped her up into his arms gently. He didn't look back but just ran for her life, smirking when he heard the bitch scream in fury. He got back to the house in no time, it was the first place he thought of going. He banged on the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. Uchyo came to the door. He glanced from the terrified look on the tribe leader's face to the unconscious girl in his arms then stepped aside.

"It has been a while since I have seen her in human form but I would recognize her anywhere," said Uchyo as he ran into a bedroom and came back with a futon to lay Katsue on. Kouga placed her down carefully and looked at his old friend. "Will she be alright?"

Uchyo frowned as he looked down at the girl. "She has a long way to go before sunrise." He saw the worry on the younger demon's face grow. "Don't worry, from what I have seen she is her mother's daughter from head to toe. She wouldn't have given up in that fight you were having earlier if it hadn't been for this," he nodded his head down to her, indicating her transformation. It then hit Kouga that the injuries he had inflicted to her in the fight wouldn't have healed before she changed. That made him twice as guilty about this. "Shit I'm a asshole. Should've just let her get up. Instead I might have just helped kill her." He touched her broken arm, causing her to moan. He pulled back and decided to keep his hands to himself. He decided to take his mind off of the fact that she ay not live through the night. "So this is the daughter of the cat hanyou you were talking about?"

Uchyo nodded. "I can't believe you wouldn't remember being at this girl's birth. You were the first thing she saw after her parents. The way she looked at you you'd think she thought you were the most interesting thing on earth. Are you sure you don't remember?"

Kouga looked as if he was straining to remember what the other was saying but shook his head. "I'm guessing before two months ago it would have been fifteen years since I've seen her. I was eight, I don't remember a lot of things from when I was eight and under." Uchyo rubbed his chin then he snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "You never called her Katsue."

"Huh?"

"You never called her Katsue," exclaimed the demon, smiling at his realization. "You called her Sue-chan." Kouga shivered. That name did sound familiar to his ears. Memories of being with a little golden haired cat demoness appeared out of nowhere. One memory was the most vivid and the one that made him close his eyes to see it more clearly. When he opened his eyes it was like it was happening all over again.

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

The adults weren't letting him see anything. The cat hanyou Aiyana, or Aunt Yani as he called her, was screaming, her full-blooded cat demon mate Osuneko was holding her hand and saying, "It will be alright Aiyana, this one will be alright", his father Ookami and Uchyo were also reassuring her, and some miko that had experience as a "midwife" to demons was looking up Aunt Yani's skirt and kept telling her to push. _'I hate being five, no one lets me know anything,' _thought the young Kouga. He pulled on his father's tail, getting the older demon's attention. He looked at his son and smiled. "What is it pup?"

"What's going on dad?" asked the young wolf demon. _'I wish he wouldn't call me pup.'_

The older demon put his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Aunt Yani is having a baby, son."

On that note the Aiyana let out one blood-curdling scream followed by soft cries coming from the bundle of blankets that was now in the miko's arms. The woman placed the bundle in the arms of the exhausted hanyou. "Your child Lord Osuneko and Lady Aiyana, a baby girl. May she live for many years." With that the miko left.

Kouga scrambled next to Aiyana to see what the baby looked like as they pulled back the blanket covering its face. The demon child looked at the tiny creature in the woman's arms. The girl had fuzzy gold ears on top of her head, a lot of golden hair for a baby, emerald eyes that weren't used to the light coming in the room, and still had a little bit of blood on her. The boy felt something furry and damp wrap around his left wrist. He looked at it to find a golden tail had wormed its way out of the baby's blankets. The squeal he let escape his throat had all the adults laughing.

"She seems to like you," said the new mother after she stopped laughing. "New born cat demons do that to check the things out. If they don't let go of someone they've wrapped their tails around they usually become very attached to them." Her mate nodded in agreement and turned to Ookami. "You better be careful with your son, she may seek him as a mate when she's older."

"If she's anything like her mother Kouga will be lucky to have her wanting him for a mate," said Ookami. Uchyo nodded in agreement. "She maybe a few years younger but when she's of age she'll be a very beautiful demon. So what shall you name her?"

Aiyana looked at the baby in her arms, who was reaching a tiny hand out to Kouga, then to her mate. "Could we name her Katsue after my mother?" she pleaded, making the smile on her mate's face even wider. "Your mother was a great demon, I wouldn't object to our daughter being named after her." He nuzzled her neck then kissed her brow gently.

"Yuck, mushy love stuff!" cried Kouga, still trying to release his wrist from the baby's tail. Then he felt tiny claws graze his ear and send shivers down his spine. He looked at the baby girl. She was staring at him intently, reaching out to him. He decided there was no harm in letting her hold his hand and let her grab on to one of his fingers with her tiny hand. _'DAMN, she has a strong grip. Why don't I wanna pull away?'_ He let the girl hold onto his hand and smiled. Her tail still held onto his other wrist but he had stopped caring, he was caught in the child's eyes. He didn't know she was just as caught in his. But a certain hanyou did. Aiyana tapped Kouga on the shoulder, barely getting his attention.

"Yes Aunt Yani?" said the boy. She smiled at him. "Do you want to hold her?" He nodded eagerly and carefully took the baby from her mother's arms. She was still holding onto him with her hand and tail, but now her head was snuggling into his chest. He could hear her heartbeat, so soft, probably softer than her skin. His brain hadn't totally processed her name when her parents said it, only the last part. "Is Sue-chan really a demon? She seems more like an angel." What he said had all four adults staring at him, but he hadn't noticed. He just kept holding onto her.

~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

When the memory stopped Kouga finally noticed Uchyo was staring at him. He also noticed that Katsue was reaching out towards him. He looked at the demon for answers; Uchyo shrugged. "Give her what she wants. I'm going back to the den; you can take care of her from here. She'll make it, don't worry." Kouga nodded and returned his gaze to Katsue. When he heard the door close behind Uchyo he got onto the futon next to her and put her head on his chest, not really surprised to feel her arms snake around his waist. He made sure the broken arm wasn't the one beneath him before putting an arm around her shoulder. This felt so right to him.

"Sue-chan do you remember what happened back then more than I do?" The question fell on deaf ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's chapter five. Hope it didn't bore you. I swear the title sounded good when I started writing.

Katsue: "YOU HAD ME HUMAN, ASLEEP, OR HAVING MY ASS KICKED THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY!"

Kouga: "Shush. Your still human & injured."

Katsue: "SHUT UP! STOP CARING!"

Aradia: "I'm gonna stop this before anything happens. This is AMR telling you people to post & tell me what you think & with her words of wisdom: Though you may love someone & know they love you, sometimes it's still hard to admit to it. *cough* KATSUE&KOUGA *cough*. SEEYA"


	7. Chapter Six

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own& co. 

****

A/N: I would like to thank my loyal reviewers who have pretty much reviewed this story since the beginning. Oh yea in this chapter someone will die.

Inuyasha: "Fifty bucks says it'll be the toad. But I wouldn't be surprised if Katsue got it."

Katsue: "I hope it's the toad boy too. But wait why would anyone want to kill me? Oh never mind, forgot I had a psychotic bitch for a older half sister."

Kouga: "No ones killing Katsue with me around."

Inuyasha: "Then I guess there will be two deaths doesn't it?"

Kouga: "Are you saying I'm gonna die too?"

Inuyasha: "Yup wolf wimp."

Kouga: "Shut it dog turd."

Aradia: "Both of you shut it. I have the power to make my next fic to have a Kouga/Inu pairing if you get on my bad side. Either of you wanna test my temper?"

Kouga & Inuyasha: *shake their heads "no" very hard*

Aradia: "Good now on with chapter six."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Six; Losses, Gains, Grief, And Killing Sprees

"Are you sure we are headed in the right direction?" the exterminator asked Rubii. The sun had set a few hours ago and they had been traveling since Kagome and Inuyasha had gone through the well that morning. Oni and Rubii told them of a village in the Southern Lands that had been terrorized by a demon who might have a jewel shard or two. They had ridden on Kirara until they reached they border of the Southern Lands around sundown, Oni and Rubii insisting it would safer for them if they rode on one of them in their true forms. Since then they had been riding on the back of Oni, who looked a lot like a humongous black fox with a cattail a bit smaller than Katsue. Rubii sat at the head of them, then Miroku, then Sango with a sleeping Kirara in her lap. Sango had to yell her question again to get the girl's attention.

"Yes Sango I am sure. Oni says we will stop soon to make camp and get there in the mor-" Rubii was cut off when Oni suddenly stopped and was now growling. She sniffed the air and hissed, hopping off Oni quickly, Kirara followed suit. The humans gave each other confused looks.

"What's wrong?" asked Miroku, receiving a threatening glare from the young demon girl. "Oni wants you both off his back now," she hissed. Miroku and Sango complied without questioning why and jumped from his back. Upon landing Miroku's hand "accidentally" grabbed Sango's butt. Before he knew it Sango had Hiraikotsu over her head and he was on the ground. As he rose up he was immediately backhanded into a tree. He looked up to see that Oni had changed back into his humanoid form and was fuming.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR ANTICS MIROKU!" the young teenage demon screamed. He calmed himself before turning away from the monk. "Something is headed our way. I think the demon we told you about has come to greet us in an unpleasant way."

Miroku was back on his feet and was sensing an evil presence drawing nearer. He got into a defensive stance with his staff out in front of him, Sango had Hiraikotsu ready to throw, Kirara had transformed, and Oni and Rubii were ready to fight or get their human companions out of there. Then the demon appeared before them and Miroku had to hold back a curse.

"Kagura! What the hell are you doing here?" cried the monk. Kagura frowned, "Why do I ever come to you morons? Naraku sent me, But tonight it isn't for you or the exterminator." she pointed to the demon children, "I'm here for them." Oni and Rubii got big eyed and couldn't believe what she said. Miroku and Sango couldn't believe it either but they stood in between Kagura and the children.

"Why do you want them?" yelled Sango. Kagura shook her head. "I don't want them. Naraku wants them dead. I don't know why, I'm just following his orders. Now say good bye to them." Kagura then went through the exterminator, monk, and saber cat to the children. She tried to hit them but found they were only illusions. She looked around to find quite a few copies of the young demons.

"WE DON'T JUST GET LOOKING CUTE FROM OUR KITSUNE HALF!" cried the kids, the illusions seeming to yell too. Sango and Miroku were impressed, Shippo was a full kitsune and wasn't quite as skilled, but they still knew the tricks wouldn't work for long. Sango took the chance to fling her boomerang at the demon. Kagura dodged it just in time then went back to finding the two demon brats. She pulled out her fan and used it's attack on all the Oni's and Rubii's. The attack left a terrified Oni on his knees shaking his little sister. Kagura smirked and started walking over towards them, listening to the boy trying to get the girl up.

"RUBII GET UP! I KNOW YOUR STILL ALIVE, GET UP!" Rubii groaned in response. Oni frowned then helped the girl up. He turned to see the woman who had attacked them was coming steadily closer. "SANGO, MIROKU HELP, RUBII'S HURT!"

Sango looked up and ran out in the way of the Kagura. She pulled out her katana and slashed at the demon, Kagura blocked using the fan. This went on for about two minutes before Kagura blew the girl away with an attack into Miroku, knocking them both away. But those two minutes had been enough to have Kirara put some distance between Kagura and her two targets. Oni was clutching the little girl to his chest, looking back every five seconds to make sure they weren't being followed. Unfortunately should have been looking ahead. If he had he would have seen a pure white girl holding a mirror. Kirara had to skid to a halt, accidentally throwing her passengers off.

Oni protected his sister and felt most of the impact when they roughly hit the ground. He checked to make sure Rubii was ok, not happy to see she was out cold, one of her ears were spilt, she was covered in deep cuts from the earlier attack by Kagura. He then noticed a pair of feet enter his line of vision and looked up. He saw a white haired girl, then the mirror, then nothing.

~*~*~*~

Kagura had knocked Miroku and Sango out and had arrived just in time to see Kanna steal Oni's soul with her mirror. Kirara had tried to stop it but was knocked unconscious by Kagura as well. She approached Kanna cautiously as she made the boy rise, still holding his unconscious sister.

"I have done my part of the job, now it is your turn," said Kanna in her usual emotionless tone. Kagura shrugged. "Why not see how well our new "recruit" follows orders?" The girl nodded then turned to Oni. He stood there staring into space, the lack of life in his green eyes able to creep anyone out. He turned his head to the sound of Kanna's voice.

"Kill Rubii." He didn't seem to notice anyone had spoken to him until he dropped the girl to the ground. Rubii opened her eyes to see her brother standing over her. She smiled for a moment till she saw the other two demons and Kirara wasn't moving.

"Oni we have to get out of here!" She got up and started tugging at his haori, then looked into his eyes and took a step back. _'His eyes look so dead.'_ was what she thought before her big brother thrust his hand all the way through her stomach. She gasped and looked down as he quickly pulled his arm from her stomach. Her expression turned from shock at what her brother did to anger at the two demons watching them. She started stumbling from the boy toward them falling down when she halfway there. "You bitches, what did you do to Oni?" she managed to choke out before she felt the need to shut her eyes and fall asleep.

Kagura stooped next to the girl and checked for a pulse. When she couldn't find one she got back up and nodded to Kanna. She turned to Oni, noticing that he was crying. He still didn't have his soul, but somewhere in the back of his mind and heart he knew what he had just done and couldn't forgive himself for it. She shook her head. _'Why on earth Naraku wanted us to do this I have no idea. All I know is that he'll regret it later when the hanyou and his friends come to pay him back for causing this.'_ "Come boy." Kagura took the feather from her hair and threw it to the ground. When it got larger she stepped on to it, Oni following without asking any questions. Kanna stepped on to it after them and soon the three took off into the night, leaving the site behind.

~*~*~*~

Miroku woke up with his head throbbing from the pain. It took him a moment to register that it was still dark; it took the a little bit longer to realize Sango was on top of him.

"Sango-sama, get off me." When he realized she was still out cold he pushed her off and got up. He remembered why she had been on top of him in the first place, they had been trying to keep Kagura from going after the children and she knocked them away with an attack that knocked them out. He prayed that the two kids they had sent away on Kirara were ok. He didn't know how to get his companion up for a moment then slapped himself upside the head. _'I know I'll regret this later but it's an emergency.'_ He grabbed Sango's butt without a second thought. Her eyes burst open and he was flat on his back with a new throbbing bump on his head, courtesy of Hiraikotsu. _'Works every time.'_ thought the monk with a smirk as he got back up.

"I'm sorry Sango but you were out cold, I didn't know how else to wake you," said the monk tactfully. "EVER HEARD OF COLD WATER?" The exterminator was fuming for a moment then realized why she had been out cold. "Where are Oni and Rubii?"

As if to answer her question Kirara came to them in her housecat form, meowing sadly. It bothered both humans neither of the demon children was with her. "Kirara where are Oni and Rubii?" asked the exterminator. The cat bowed her head and walked away, Miroku and Sango got the idea and followed. When they saw what they thought was a sleeping Rubii a few feet away they rushed toward her. Miroku was the first to realize that the child wasn't sleeping he tried to get Sango to stop going towards her but wasn't able to. Sango kept going towards the child until she stood above her body, seeing the bloody hole in her stomach. Sango shook her head and felt a little sick. Miroku stepped up beside her and rubbed the woman's back, his hands not straying any further down.

"I can't believe she actually killed her," choked out the exterminator, comforted a little by the presence of the monk behind her. "Even after all we have seen and done, it's still hard to take it when you see something as innocent as a child dead, especially one you know. I know she wasn't with our group long but still."

"I understand Sango. If you feel this bad about the girl's death just imagine how upset Katsue will feel." Sango nodded then looked Kirara, "Is Oni alive?" The demon made as if to shrug. The humans got the idea; Kirara didn't know what happened to the boy. This would make the blow even worse for their cat demon friend.

Miroku stopped rubbing Sango's back and went over to the child's body. He said a prayer for her then scooped her up carefully in his arms. Sango nodded. They both knew Katsue would want to see her sister, no matter how much it would hurt. They were about to go to leave when they saw six people coming toward them. It only took a moment for them to realize they were three black haired male and a female cat demons, and a red haired female kitsune with blonde highlights that had a resemblance to Rubii and Inari. One of the males looked eerily like Oni except for his ears. This male's green eyes stared at them with pure hatred while the female kitsune's blue eyes watered as she buried her face into the male's chest.

"What have you retched humans done to my daughter?" thundered the demon. He turned to the cat demons and growled something at them. They nodded and before Sango and Miroku knew they were each being roughly held by a demon and the female was carefully holding Rubii's body and brought it to her parents. The kitsune removed her head from the male's chest and looked at the child again, only to start crying again. "Osuneko it is Rubii! But I don't think the humans did this."

"Neither do I Mesuno. I don't smell her blood on them, but we shall still bring them with us to explain to us why they had our child's body." With that he transformed into a large black cat that was about double Sesshoumaru's size and started off, shortly followed by the kitsune and the female cat demon after they transformed. Sango and Miroku turned to their captors then to each other, not wanting to know what would happen next.

"You heard the Lord Osuneko, you two are coming with us," hissed the one holding Sango. Miroku gulped, "And will you be making us walk?" His captor shook his head. "No we shall carry you, don't worry we aren't as cruel to humans as you may have heard. Those are just rumors started by blasted dog demons. We will let you go now but if you run we will chase you and the consequences won't be very pleasant." The two humans nodded. The demons released them then bowed. The one that had been holding Miroku spoke again. "I am Mori and this is Yuri, we are the younger brothers of Lord Osuneko, Great Demon of the Southern Lands. We shall bring you to the palace now." With that said the brothers changed into their larger cat forms. The one that had introduced himself as Mori knelt down for the humans to climb onto his back, which they quickly did. Then they were off in a flash, quickly catching up to the others ahead. Sango turned before the clearing was totally out of sight and signaled for Kirara to head back to the village. As soon as they were out of sight the little demon obeyed and went in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~

Katsue felt the change while she slept. As it happened she squeezed her eyes shut tight and gripped whatever she had been holding in her sleep tighter. As her nails grew and sharpened she felt something wet and warm spread across her hands. Her nose told her it was blood and, to her surprise, not her own. Then her nose registered she wasn't out in the woods any more; someone had brought her back to the house. Her ears, now back to their usual shape and position, focused on the steady rhythm of a heartbeat that wasn't hers. She finally realized that she was holding someone very warm and that that someone had their arms around her shoulders and waist. She dared to crack an eye open to see who was lying beside her and gasped. Kouga was sound asleep without his chest plate, looking content just laying their in her arms and having her in his.

With one thorough glance around the room with her sharp eyes she found his chest plate against a wall by the fire, four long gashes in it made her remember what happened the night before. Katsue had gotten into a fight with Kouga, he kissed her, she ran, she got beat up by Shinoko, and then she was here in the demon's arms. She supposed Kouga rescued her and brought her back here, how he got past the barrier she didn't know. But what on earth made him get so cuddly with her and why had he kissed her earlier? She would have to ask him. Katsue pulled her arms from his waist then pushed him gently. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled at first, but it quickly turned into a look of annoyance. "What is it Katsue? I was having a good dream that was about to get really good."

Katsue was taken aback that he actually called her by her name then remembered why she had woken him. "What are you doing here Kouga? And why do you have your arms around me?" Kouga smirked, "I'm here to make sure my friend would live through the night, and I could ask the same about your tail." Katsue was confused for a moment. _'He thinks of me as a friend? WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE COULD ASK THE SAME ABOUT MY TAIL?'_ "What did you mean by that question?" Kouga didn't say a word; he just kept smiling and looked down at his own waist. She followed his gaze and finally got what he meant. Her tail had wrapped itself around his waist in the short time since she had changed back into her demon form. She blushed and retracted the appendage. "I'm sorry my tail kinda has a mind of its own. Do you smell blood?"

Kouga nodded, "You dug your claws into my back when you changed back." She frowned. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I just like having something to hold when I change and it usually ends up with holes in it." The wolf demon nodded once again and smirked, "You don't have to apologize. It's not like your dull baby claws could really hurt me. Now about your injuries from last night." He finally broke the embrace and sat up.

She was about to sit up as well but he pushed her back down and shook his head. "You had a couple of bad injuries last night, I want to make sure all of them healed." His hand gently went over her face, sending shivers down her spine in the process. "All those cuts and bruises are gone, but it wouldn't really matter if they weren't. Your face is the same with or without them." Katsue didn't know why her heart felt heavy when he said that. It actually sounded like he meant it. _'But what does he mean?'_ "All my injuries are healed Kouga, you don't need to check. They heal instantly when I change back so you don't have to worry."

He had no idea why she had a sad look in her eyes, but he felt the need to change it. "Yea I guess I don't have to. But you reek of blood; I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha could smell it from Kagome's time. I think you need to take a bath." With that he scooped her up before she could say a word, went into the bathhouse, and threw her in the water. When she resurfaced she was red and not from the hot water.

"KOUGA YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" shrieked the soaked cat demon. Kouga was laughing his ass off but on seeing her surface he tried sobering up. "Forgive me, I wanted to see the look on your face Sue-chan." He noticed her face go completely blank after he spoke. "Sue-chan what's wrong?"

"Why did you call me that Kouga?" She was staring at him, knowing her face couldn't hide any of the emotions she was feeling. _'How the hell does he know that name? No one's called me that since I was three and mother was still alive. Not since… Kou-kun.'_ "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME KOUGA?" By now she had gotten out of the tub and was shaking the wolf demon by the shoulders, her claws digging into him and making him bleed, and was pretty hysterical. He couldn't think of why she was acting like this but he could think of a way to make it stop.

"OWWW! Why did you do that?" she whimpered after Kouga slapped her across the face. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry but you were hysterical and that was the first thing that came to my mind. Now why the hell are you acting like a crazy woman?" He brushed some wet strands of hair away from the girl's face and smiled at her. "You can tell me Sue-chan."

She looked at his face and took an unsteady breath before talking. "There was only one person who called me that, a demon boy named Kou-kun. For the first three years of my existence he was my best and only friend. He may have been five years older but we couldn't give a damn about that. We were practically inseparable, not even the gods could tear us apart. That is, until the night of my third birthday," at this part her eyes started to water and she buried her face in Kouga's chest. Her crying was too soft for even his ears to hear but the scent of tears invaded his nose and it was wrenching his heart apart. "Go on," he whispered, "I want to hear the rest."

The girl drew her head back and nodded. "That day Kou-kun and I were out late playing. My mother would be human that night and she was out looking for me, so we could get in the house before the moon rose and be safe. She found us just as the sun set. She sent Kou-kun back to his den and we ran for our home. We reached the front of the house just as she started turning. Oh god I'll never forget what happened after that."

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"Mommy we have to get in, come on mommy!" Katsue was pulling on her mother as she was changing. She watched as her mother's fangs and claws became dull and her beautiful silver eyes turned green. It had always fascinated the girl that her mother's hair stayed it's beautiful golden color but now wasn't the time to be marveled. She smelled a demon she didn't know coming towards them, and she knew her mother could smelt it right before hear sense of smell started going weaker. When the change was finally done her mother turned to her daughter and hugged her so fast the girl hardly knew she was embraced. She looked into her mother's face and saw fear and knew this was serious; her mother was never afraid.

"My little Katsue get in the house and don't some out for anything. You understand?" When her daughter nodded the woman thrust open the door and pushed the child in, quickly shutting the door and locking it. The little demon went to the window to watch as a female cat demon with storm gray hair approached her mother from the shadows.

"Hello Aiyana. I haven't seen you since you killed my big brother," said the woman, her voice brimming with hatred. Aiyana took a step away from the house and growled at the demon. "Your big brother tried to kill my child. I could not allow him to do it again. Shinoko, go back to the palace. Leave my child and I in peace; we are no threat to you and your twin's claim as the next Great Demons." "You think I'm worried about that? Foolish half-breed, I'm here to make sure you can't create any more threats to that claim. Say goodbye to your little bitch of a child, this will be the last night you can do it." With that the demon called Shinoko attacked Aiyana. She kicked, punched, and slashed at her, but no matter what she couldn't make her victim scream. She finally got sick of the silence and decided to use her own trick to make anyone submit to her.

She lowered herself to the bloodied woman's ear and whispered something Katsue couldn't make out. The girl had been restraining herself from rushing out to help her mother to keep the promise. By now the girl was crying at seeing her in so much pain. Then she heard her mother's voice. "Katsue forgive me for what I'm about to do." Then Shinoko started up the torture again, this time she screamed loud enough to wake the dead on the other side of the planet. The girl had to cover her ears until the screaming finally stopped and she looked out the window. Shinoko was gone and her mother was on the ground, motionless. She sniffed the air to find Shinoko was nowhere near so she burst outside to help her mother. The girl started shaking her mother to wake her up but nothing happened. The three year old didn't understand why her mother wouldn't wake up so she started crying.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WAAAAAHHHHH MOMMY, PLEASE, WAKES UP!"

"I'm sorry my angel, Aiyana will not wake up."

Katsue turned to find her father behind her. Tears were coming from his eyes as he lowered himself to pick up the girl. "I'm sorry Katsue, your mother will not wake up. I wish I could have gotten here sooner. I'm sorry." Katsue didn't say anything for a moment then said the first thing that came to her mind. "Can I stay with Uncle Ookami and Kou-kun if I can't stay with mommy?" Her father shook his head and frowned. "I'm sorry once again, but I could not bare losing you if something attacked them. We shall go home now." Without another word he turned and started running to the south. She looked over her father's shoulder to see Uncle Ookami, Uncle Uchyo, and what she thought was Kou-kun sleeping on Ookami's back. Katsue waved goodbye to them, thinking one thought. _'Don't forget me Kou-kun. I'll be back to see you some day.'_

~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"So what happened to make you so upset?" Kouga asked. He knew he was the boy she called Kou-kun, that was what she always called him when they were little like he had called her Sue-chan. _'I wonder why she didn't recognize my scent when we met two months ago? HELL why didn't I recognize HER'S?' _He decided to just listen to what she would say.

She looked at him in disbelief. _'He doesn't think my story is boring or wishy-washy? And I can't believe he's still holding onto me.'_ "Well my father brought me to his palace, and I was scared almost shitless to see that my mother's killer was one of the first people to greet me when I arrived. It shocked me to find out she was my half sister, let alone related to me. Later that night Shinoko and Nikuta came to me in my new room. She had him put his hands on my head and say some weird words. When he took his hands away I felt like something was missing. Then I realized what it was; I couldn't remember what Kou-kun looked like or smelled or even his voice. Shinoko threatened that if I told father that she killed my mother or of anything else she may do she'd have Nikuta make me forget everything else, so that I'd never even know he existed." Kouga started to growl at this and he pushed her at an arms length away. "So you let that bitch beat you up and treat you like trash just so you could keep those stupid memories? If the guy really cared about you he would have come after you." _'Then why didn't you? Aw shit she's gonna cry again.'_

New tears were forming in her eyes; her voice came out in choked whisper when she spoke again. "Not if he was dead." The look that he gave her made her go on. "Shinoko told me that she killed him. I didn't want to believe her but something made me. I guess it was the thing about not being able to even imagine his scent or voice or have daydreams about him but I still don't want to believe he's dead." "Then don't." She looked at the man in confusion. "What?" Kouga smiled as he pulled her back into a tight embrace and nuzzled her neck. "Don't believe it because it isn't true. He's right here." This only made her more confused. "Kouga what are you saying? Why are you acting like this?"

He pulled his head away from her neck and growled. "Stupid girl I can't believe you still haven't figured it out. K-o-u-g-a. Drop the g-a, add -kun, and you'd have that stupid nickname you gave me 'cause you couldn't say my whole name! Damn you're thick headed." Katsue shook her head in disbelief. _'It would explain some things. Kou-kun and I did argue a lot and he was a wolf demon. It would also explain why I feel so safe with him and so at home.'_ "Ok let's say I want to believe you really are him but I'm still uncertain, how would you prove it?"

"I don't have to. Cat demons can tell when people are telling the truth can't they?" Katsue nodded and started crying as she flung her arms around his neck. He thought he heard her say "I missed you" but it was hard to tell through the sobs. _'KAMI THIS GIRL GETS EMOTIONAL AFTER SHE TRANSFORMED!'_ "Ok stop with the crying, you've cried enough for one day. It's time for you to cheer up." Before she knew what was happening he had jumped into the water taking her with him. He kept the two of them under for s few minutes before coming up, both of them gasping for air. The cat demon was laughing her head off when she caught her breath.

"You ass you still act like your eight! I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, "And I can't believe you. You're still a wench who drives me to the brink of insanity." "Do you have that a problem with that Kouga-kun?" "Not a bit Katsue-chan, not a bit." Without another words he captured her lips in a bruising kiss that caught her off guard for a moment. She had just started melting into it as he lightly bit into her bottom lip, making her gasp and taking the opportunity to slid his tongue into her mouth. _'God she tastes good and this feels so fucking right. Hmmm, not a bad idea.'_ He slid a hand to the clasps on the dress. He had gotten the first one undone when she grabbed the hand and put it around her waist. She broke the kiss and he could tell she was blushing. "What's wrong Katsue?

"We going a little bit to fast," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm just worried about my little brother and sisters and want to get back to them as soon as possible. Do you understand?" He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I understand, no need to explain. Now come on, you need to change."

That comment had the girl laughing, "Well if you think your going anywhere in banged up armor and that loincloth, your nuts." She pulled him out of the water and dragged him to the room her parents stayed in. Within a blink of an eye she had a yukata on over her dress and was rummaging through a closet for clean, dry clothes. It didn't take her long to pull out a black haori and matching pants for Kouga and tossed them at him. "Go to my old room, change, and then I think something was cooking yesterday if your hungry, I have no idea if it's still any good but I'm sure it's still there, I didn't touch any of it."

The wolf demon got a sly smirk on his face, "Now why can't I stay here and watch you change? Or the other way around." She gave him a stern 'not-now-or-else' glance. He got the point and left the room and went into the room next to it. He changed into the outfit then went back into the living area to see about that food the cat demon spoke of. He found it still over the fire and, by some miracle, not over boiled. He was looking for a bowl when he heard the door to the room Katsue had been in slide open. He turned to see her in a green, short-sleeved kimono. She smiled at him when she noticed he had seen her.

"You look good in clothes besides armor," giggled Katsue. "I should make you wear a haori and pants more often." "We'll see how that works out. Where are the frigging bowls?" asked Kouga in a frustrated tone. Katsue smiled and took over the preparing of breakfast and made Kouga sit down. After she fed the both of them and cleaned up she led him out the door and started walking for the village. She was debating with herself on whether or not to pick up the pace or keep it the same when she got a strange feeling in the pit of a stomach. This feeling told her something was very wrong with her younger siblings. It made her legs buckle beneath and fall to the ground. Kouga knelt beside her and picked her up, worry was etched on his face. _'Maybe she didn't fully heal.' _was the thought that plagued his mind as he helped her sit up. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, the expression on her face mirroring his "We have to get back to the village as soon as possible," she said. He nodded then scooped her up into his arms and took of at top speed.

~*~*~*~

Kirara arrived at the village just about an hour after the sun rose, exhausted and ready to collapse right there. But she had to get to Kaede's hut, Inari needed to know what happened to her twin and big brother. She wearily made her way to the hut and entered. Kaede was awake, Inari was helping the old woman make breakfast, and Shippo was still asleep. With a new burst of energy the fire cat ran up to Inari and started pawing at her leg.

Inari looked down and smiled. In a sweet tone she said, "Good morning Kirara. Where are Miroku, Sango, Rubii, and Oin? They will want breakfast as well I guess." As she listened to the cat's meowing her heart sunk deeper and deeper. The next time she spoke her voice was barely a whisper. "No." She let the bowl she was holding fall to the floor and break, the sound rousing Shippo and making Kaede look at her.

"What is it child? Are ye alright?" asked the priestess. The now fully awake Shippo poked his new friend in the side. "Yea, you ok?" All they received from the girl were sounds of growls and choked sobs. Shippo turned her to face him. When he looked into her eyes his breath caught; all the green in her eyes was now focused to where her iris should be and it was surrounded by a deep blood red. The eight-year-old girl started to shake in his grasp, making him back away. The girl looked up at the kitsune and the human and hissed; the sound was dripping with hatred and sorrow. _'What did Kirara say to make Inari like this?' _ Thought both of them. Then the girl screamed loud enough to wake the whole village.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With that she slashed Shippo across the face and jumped up, tearing through the roof. Some of the village men saw the demon child bursting from the old woman's hut and tried to go to restrain her only to be cut to ribbons. Kaede, Kirara, and Shippo ran out of the hut, shocked to see the small girl destroying anything that moved. They quickly came out of their shock and Kaede and Shippo started getting the women and children away while Kirara transformed and tried to subdue the child.

While fighting the fire cat and destroying the humans that got in the way, one thought ran through her head. _'Rubii is dead and Oni is missing. This demon and the humans they were with let those things happen to them. I'll make them and bitches that took my brother and sister from me suffer for this. Rubii, Oni, I promise I'll make them suffer.' _Those thoughts kindled the rage and sorrow that were growing in her, making her more and more bloodthirsty. Kirara was having trouble keeping the child back. When she got distracted for a moment Inari knocked the other demon into one of the houses, knocking her out when she threw the punch. By now the once blonde hair and fur the girl had was burgundy red from all the blood she had spilt and any demon could smell the blood for miles.

It was surprising that any of the villagers were still alive, but those that had been with Kaede and Shippo did. From a distance they watched as the girl beat up the poor fire cat. Shippo was clutching his fists hard enough to draw blood. He wanted to try and stop Inari and save his other friend Kirara. He was about to go off to help when a strong hand clutched his shoulder. He looked up to find that the owner of the hand was a very upset Katsue who had Kouga's arms around her waist for support. The demon shook her head to the younger demon and escaped from the wolf demon's embrace. She then approached her sister quickly yet cautiously and before the child knew it she was on her back and trying to escape the older demon's grasp.

"LET ME GO KATSUE!" screamed the child. Her big sister ignored the plea. "Not until you are in your right mind. Now tell me what the hell happened." The girl kept on struggling as she spoke. "RUBII IS DEAD, ONI IS MISSING, AND MOMMA AND PAPPA HAVE MIROKU AND SANGO NOW LET ME GO!" Katsue didn't loosen her grip on the girl, even though what the child said hit her like a ton of bricks. Instead she wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug that would crush a human's bones easily. She started rocking back and fourth, rubbing the little girl's back, and saying, "It's ok Inari, it'll be ok," in a soothing voice. The effect of this was amazing, for the girl stopped struggling and simply fell asleep, slightly whimpering but definitely asleep.

Katsue stood up and carried her sister toward the others. The remaining villagers backed away from her as she got closer but she paid them no heed. She handed Inari to Kouga before turning around and heading for the forest. "Where are you going?" asked Shippo. Katsue looked at the kit for a moment then went on her way. "I'm going to try the well. Take care of my sister until I get back. If she wakes up keep her calm and happy. Kouga, if I'm not back before sundown I guess that means I'm in Kagome's time or someone killed me. Hope it's the first one." Without another word she ran into the forest before someone could follow and didn't stop until she reached the well.

_'God things have really gone to hell in just one night. I shouldn't have gone away. If I hadn't none of this would ever have happened.'_ She started crying and now couldn't stop as she leaned over the well. The sound of a branch crunching under someone's foot made her turn around. There was Kouga, still holding Inari and slowly approaching her. "I'm sorry about your sister Katsue. I promise I'll make whoever did it pay." He was now beside her and handed the little girl to her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Are you going there to tell Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Yes. And we have to go get Sango and Miroku we'll need them. Do you want to come with me?" He shrugged, "I'm already here, so why not? And we should probably take your sister too. Everyone at the village is terrified of her." Katsue nodded. "Will this work?" "Works for them doesn't it? Anyway no one has really tested it besides them. Well here goes nothing." Kouga held onto Katsue tighter as did she with her sister as they jumped into the well, not knowing what would be at the bottom of the Bone-Eaters well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: YAY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! So whatcha think? It took me awhile to get it started but I got it written.

Inuyasha: "Yea she was playing that Game Boy thing."

Aradia: "Do you want me to write a Kouga/Inu fic?"

Inuyasha: "Hell no."

Aradia: "Then shut up. Well that's I'll I have to say except see ya. Hope y'all liked this one. R&R!"


	8. Chapter Seven

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OK! *Uses a whip on the blood sucking lawyers* NOW GET BACK YOU DEMON SPAWN!

Inuyasha, Katsue, & Kouga: "HEY!"

Aradia: "Sorry, I meant evil demon spawn."

Naraku, Kagura, & Kanna: "HEY!"

Aradia: "Alright alright, GET BACK YOU EVIL BASTARDS I ALREADY SAID I DON'T OWN THEM! AND WAIT WHEN THE HELL DID NARAKU AND HIS SPAWN GET HERE?"

Sesshoumaru: "You kidnapped them and tied them to chairs last night remember?"

Aradia: "Oh yea." *starts beating up the three demons with a steel baseball bat*

Inu crew: "Hey that looks like fun." *all grab steel baseball bats and join me in beating Naraku & his spawn*

Aradia: "WELL ON WITH THE FANFIC!"

**Scene closes with me bashing Kanna's skull in**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Seven; Bad News and Nice Surprises

"SHIT KATSUE YOU LANDED ON MY LEG!" was the scream that woke everyone in the Higurashi house at about eight o'clock in the morning.

"WELL I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" was the shriek that had everyone hurriedly putting on clothes to go see who was making the ruckus outside.

"OWWW BITCH, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones out the front door and headed for the well house, followed by Souta, grandpa, then Mrs. Higurashi.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, I WAS CHECKING TO SEE IF IT WAS BROKEN! AND I AM NOT A FEMALE DOG AND YOU KNOW THAT PERFECTLY WELL!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other confused. They knew those voices and the same question was playing in both their minds. _'How the hell did Katsue and Kouga get here?'_

"That sounded like Kouga and Katsue," said the hanyou. Kagome nodded. "But how would they have gotten here?" Souta tugged on his sister's arm and made her look down. "What is it Souta?"

"By Kouga and Katsue, do you mean your wolf and cat demon friends?" the boy asked hopefully. When his sister and hero nodded he got excited and pushed past those two to open the door to the well house. He had to take a step back as a tall girl with golden hair topped with cat ears, upon looking closer he saw that a tail was wrapped around her waist, holding a sleeping girl with similar ears and a fox tail.

"Um hello," said the girl. "I'm Katsue. Are you Souta?" She smiled when the boy nodded. "Your sister told me about you. Every time Inuyasha comes from our time you knock him over when you hug him. You don't look like a brat to me."

"SHE CALLED ME A BRAT?" Souta yelled, turning to his sister who was now hiding a nervous Inuyasha. Katsue nodded then went past the boy to her friends. To her annoyance Kagome's grandpa got in her path and pulled out some seals.

"Stay away from my family!" cried the old man before he started flinging seals at the demons. To his dismay all it did was confuse Katsue and make Rubii grumble in her sleep. Thankfully Kagome quickly stopped him and went up to her friend, concern marking her face. "Katsue how did you get here? Never mind that, is something wrong with Rubii?"

The cat demon was taken aback by the question. _'She couldn't possibly know already. No she thinks Inari is Rubii. All that blood staining her hair and tail could even confuse me at first glance.'_ Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not Rubii. Why is she covered in blood?" _'Of course he can smell the difference.' _Katsue sighed, "It's a long story that I don't think I tell at the moment. Inuyasha could you help Kouga-kun out of the well? I landed on his leg when we hit the bottom and I think it's broken."

Inuyasha nodded stupidly, not believing that his friend had just called the wimpy wolf Kouga-kun. Then a large smirk appeared on his face as he started into the well house. _'Looks like those brats plan actually worked on those two. I guess anything's possible.'_ He jumped into the well, quickly landing on something that made a sickening crunching sound.

"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD GET OFF MY FUCKING LEG!" screamed Kouga. Inuyasha looked down and saw that he indeed had landed on the wolf demon's leg, which was now bent in an angle not even a demon's leg should be in. He hopped off and tried not to laugh at the weird face Kouga was making. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to land on your leg. That must be the one Katsue thinks is broken."

"YOU THINK SO? GIVE THE DOG TURD A PRIZE HE FIGURED IT OUT!"

"HEY I ONLY CAME DOWN HERE TO GET YOU OUT OF BECAUSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ASKED ME!" This got Kouga and Katsue blushing and both yelling, "I'M/SHE'S NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND!" That remark had everyone looking at Katsue and Inuyasha looking at Kouga weirdly. Then everyone's favorite hanyou snickering, "I would have called her your mate, but I couldn't smell anything to prove that. And in that outfit she's wearing I would have seen the claiming mark." "NO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE YOU ASSHOLE!" "So you did claim her. I thought something was going on when she called you Kouga-kun." "I HAVE NOT CLAIMED HER YET SO SHUT YOUR STUPID ASS UP!" "So you intend to claim her." "NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN OH WHEN I GET UP I'M KICKING YOUR ASS INUYASHA!" "LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY WITH THAT FUCKED UP LEG OF YOUR'S!" "OH YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT DOG TURD!" "BRING IT ON YOU STUPID WOLF WIMP!"

What followed then was the sound of so much cursing that grandpa covered Souta's ears and led him back to the house, mumbling, "I can't believe I'm going to have a demon with a cursing problem for a grandson-in-law." Katsue and Kagome sweat dropped, both thinking _'Oh boy why do they have to get into a curse out contest now?'_

As if sensing the girls' embarrassment over how their men were acting in the bottom of the well, Mrs. Higurashi went up to Katsue and carefully took the sleeping child from her. She smiled when Katsue started growling protectively for a moment. "Don't worry Miss Katsue, I'm not going to hurt her. Why don't we take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up while the boys argue. We should be done with that by the time they cool down and Inuyasha brings the other one in the house. Follow me." That said the older woman turned around and went to the house, followed by Kagome and Katsue.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the well Inuyasha listened for the women to leave while he was cursing out Kouga. When he heard the front door closing behind them he smiled then stopped talking. It took Kouga a moment to realize the half-demon had stopped yelling and was staring at him knowingly.

"Ok what the hell are you staring at me for?" asked the demon. Inuyasha's smirk became wider, "You two may not have mated but I can still tell you are very close to getting there. So what happened to make you realize that she's the one?"

Kouga sighed, figuring there was no point in trying to hide it. "Yesterday I remembered that Katsue and I had known each other before that first curse out fight we had. In fact I was there when she was born. Apparently my father and her mother were friends so well you get the idea. We hung out until she was three, then her mother died and her father took her away. I don't know how but I forgot every moment of the time I had spent with her and it didn't come back until yesterday when a friend of mine reminded me."

Inuyasha gave him a piercing look. "There's more isn't there?" Kouga nodded, "Before I remembered any of that she and I got in a fight in front of my pack. Man, that bitch is a good fighter but you could say yesterday she had an off day so I ended up pinning her. She was begging me to let her up; she even belittled herself when I asked her. Then she asked me to kill her." Inuyasha's eyes got bigger but he nodded for him to go on. The wolf demon bowed his head and spoke so low Inuyasha almost couldn't hear him, "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't and didn't know why. Then for only god knows what reason I kissed her, in front of most of my fucking pack to boot. Then she ran off, ran into her sister, had her ass kicked, and I saved her in the nick of time. I kinda realized I loved her as I watched her getting tortured for a moment before I saved her. Then I brought her back to where she was staying and my friend reminded me that I had known her before now and well you get the idea."

"I have one question," said Inuyasha. Kouga nodded and he went on. "If her sister beat her up last night why doesn't she have the injuries?" The silence that followed for a few minutes afterward gave him his answer. "I know last night was her human night, I over heard her brother and sisters talking about it with Shippo. I'm happy to see that both of you have finally realized that you love each other. Maybe now you won't fight every night and keep us all up." "Doubt it. Now, can we please get out of this well, its not really that comfortable."

"Sure," Inuyasha pulled Kouga up and let the wolf put an arm over his shoulder, "And how the hell did she get you to wear something besides the armor and loincloth?" "I could ask you the same about how Kagome got you in that shirt and shorts." "I'll shut up." "Good dog turd. And I see you have claimed Kagome. Congratulations on that and the addition." "Congratulations on what?" "You'll find out soon enough." And that led to another argument as Inuyasha brought Kouga out of the well and brought him into the house.

~*~*~*~

About an hour later everyone was in the dinning room. Kouga had his sore, thankfully not broken, right leg propped up on a chair, Katsue opposite of him with a very pink haired Inari wearing an old pair of shorts and t-shirt of Kagome's in her lap and sitting in between a very excited Souta and a seal happy grandpa, Inuyasha still trying to figure out what the fuck Kouga meant by what he said earlier, Kagome sitting next to him and confused to why Katsue, Kouga, and Inari kept giving her those smiles that gave her the feeling they knew something she didn't, and Mrs. Higurashi was putting breakfast on everyone's plate. When she sat down the group ate in an unsettling calm. Inuyasha finally decided to break the silence. "So what happened to make the three of you come to this time?"

If possible, the silence after that was even worse until Inari said in a voice like she was in a trance, "My twin is dead, my brother is missing, mommy and daddy have Sango and Miroku, I decimated half the village, and now my hair is pink because they couldn't get all the blood out of it." This got a smirk out of Kouga. "And I thought it would be difficult to tell them. Seems your little sister has a way with words."

"Inari you did what?" asked Kagome. So far her brain was still on the fact that Inari and Katsue were now down one brother and sister. The child started to sob. "When Kirara came and told me what happened, I lost it. I attacked Shippo then I destroyed half the village and a lot of the men. Then Katsue and Kouga came back and she stopped me, then I fell asleep, and then I woke up when I was dropped into hot water." The child then started crying and screaming and trying to bury herself deeper into her sister's warm embrace. Soon all the women in the room were trying to calm her while the guys gave them weird looks, except grandpa who thought the child was possessed and wanted to do an exorcism on the child. That only to get yelled at by Katsue that his methods wouldn't work, only worsen how bad the girl felt and that his damn seals didn't work, which had everyone in the room laughing their asses off except grandpa, for obvious reasons. Inari finally stopped crying and was listening to Katsue as she sang soothingly, too low for even Inuyasha or Kouga to hear her. Soon the child was sound asleep again and Katsue was brushing hair out of the little girl's face absentmindedly.

__

Kagome tapped her friend tapped the girl on the shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at her she smiled. "If you want you could put her in the guest room while she sleeps." Katsue nodded, "Thank you Kagome-chan, I think I'll be joining her soon. It may be early in the morning but I had a exhausting evening last night and what's happened this morning was kind of draining." "Ok," said Kagome, getting up from her chair at the same time as the cat demon, "I'll show you to the guest room." So saying they left the room, leaving the others to look on after them for a moment.

Grandpa was mildly shocked, "That girl is taking it too well. If she doesn't talk to someone she'll have a nervous breakdown."

"What would you know?" growled Kouga. "She's strong, she can handle it." That earned him a whack upside the head from Kagome's mother. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She shook her head. "If you had paid attention the poor girl was close to tears when she left the room. As soon as Kagome is out of sight she'll probably start crying her eyes out until she makes herself sick or falls asleep."

The wolf demon blushed, embarrassed he hadn't noticed. He could tell even the dog turd had noticed because of the entire snickering he was doing. _'How the hell am I gonna take care of her if I can't even tell when she's upset.'_

As if reading his mind Mrs. Higurashi patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, men have a tendency to be a little blunt when it comes to emotions." That comment resulted in the other guys in the room immediately falling out of their chairs. She looked at them strangely for a moment then started laughing. "Sorry boys but it is true. And none of you can't really deny it now can you."

Before any of the males could speak and defend there honor Kagome returned, and not looking too happy at the moment. She sighed and said, "I'm not sure but I think she started crying after I left the room." The girl shook her head and turned to the demon men. "So what do we do?"

Her mate/fiancé shrugged. "Well as soon as Kouga can walk without help, we help with rebuilding the half of the village Inari destroyed, get Sango and Miroku, and then get back to hunting shards." He looked across the table to see a growling wolf demon, "You have an objection?"

"Yeah," growled Kouga, "I say somewhere between the getting your friends and finding more jewel shards we track down the assholes who killed Katsue's sister and probably her brother too." This had the others staring at him. Inuyasha smirked. "I thought you hated those runts? What makes you so upset now?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Mrs. H smiled and said, "It's because what they did to them hurt her isn't it?" He nodded, and then got pushed out of his chair by grandpa. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "I'm getting you off your ass to go comfort that poor girl whom you seem to be fond of," said the old man. This had everyone else laughing while Kouga pulled himself up and limped/stumbled out of the room. Kagome had Inuyasha go help the young demon up the stairs and show him to the guest room, though it took some pleading and a "sit" to make him do it. Finally Kouga was outside her door, waving Inuyasha back down the stairs before turning the doorknob. The moment the door was open a crack the strong smell of tears and… _blood?…_ reached his nose. _'Shit she's hurt herself.'_

Without another thought to the pain that was in his leg or of asking if he may enter, he through the door open and was in front of her in a heartbeat. She had been crying, pressing fisted hands against her eyes when he came in, though now he had startled her into looking up.

"Oh hello Kouga," she said, failing at hiding the crack in her voice, "What is it that you want?"

"Shut up and let me see your hands," he growled. Before she could object he grabbed her wrists and forced her hands open. On each were four little, bleeding, crescent moon shaped cuts in her palms. He growled at seeing this. "Stupid cat," he muttered, though his words lacked their usual bite. He sat down beside her on the bed opposite of the half-kitsune child and started licking the she-demon's hands free of blood. His action sent an excited shiver down her spine.

_'What on earth has gotten into him lately, not that I really mind.'_ she thought as she pulled her hands away him, then just blankly stared down at the floor. It scared the hell out of her when Kouga wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled the confused girl into his lap. "What the hell do you think you are doing Kouga?"

"I think I'm trying to make you feel better. Is it working Sue-chan?" he whispered in her ear, once again making her shiver. He smirked when she practically melted in his arms when he started nuzzling her neck. Then the purring started.

_'What is it about her purring that's making me so damn hypnotic?' _thought the wolf demon as he kept nuzzling and kissing her neck, the vibrations and noises coming from her throat making him drowsy.

Katsue noticed this and smirked, followed by a rather loud yawn. "Seriously Kou-kun," she purred lazily, "I was tired and intended to cry myself to sleep, but falling into the land of dreams would be more pleasant with you on one side and my sister on the other." To emphasize what she was saying, she managed to bring him down on the bed beside her, the eight-year-old on the other. Kouga smiled at her. "Whatever you want, I'm not gonna argue."

"That's a new one."

"Oh shut up and go to sleep if you're tired."

Without another word Katsue grabbed for the blanket at the foot of the bed, pulled it over the three of them, wrapped her arms around her little sister and pulled the child's closer to her, and then snuggled deeper into the warm demon behind her, neither noticing she had wrapped her tail around both of them. _'I think I could go to bed like this more often,' _they both thought, then as Kouga drifted off to sleep Katsue continued the thought before nodding off. _'Though instead of my sister in my arms it would be my own child. Until I have one this will do just fine.'_

None of them noticed that two pairs of eyes, one golden and the other brown, were looking in through a crack in the door. The hanyou and miko smiled at each other before going back to their own room to get ready to leave again. Inuyasha went downstairs to get his fire rat kimono and pants from mom when he finally noticed something different about his mate's scent. He turned back to look at their room, where Kagome was now packing clothes. _'It can't be can it?'_ he thought as he walked back to the bedroom. He looked in to see her on the floor, half under the bed, muttering obscenities about not being able to find a flashlight. The sight brought a smile to his lips as he took in a deep whiff of her scent.

_'I can't believe it. My nose didn't lie.'_ His smile got even bigger as he got closer to her. She was getting up as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you too Inu-chan. What did you?" He smirked at what she said. The dog hanyou brought his hand to her stomach and said, "Actually, it's more like what did we do. And the answer is right here." To show what he meant he applied slight pressure to her stomach. She got the idea very quickly.

"Are you saying we're gonna be…" "Yes I am. Kouga kinda told me earlier but I didn't get it until about a minute ago." Kagome turned around in his arms to see if he was telling the truth. When her eyes met his she knew he was. She threw her arms around his neck started to cry tears of joy. Inuyasha rubbed her back gently as the girl started kissing him all over his face. The smile on his lips seemed as though it would never fade. _'Yes, lets be happy now. We'll be scared shitless about what will happen tomorrow.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Haha, I am finally done with this chapter. I thought of continuing the chapter but decided to save it for chapter eight. When ever I get five more reviews or next week Katsue will be going home.

Katsue: *slightly scared* "NO! I AM NOT GOING HOME! AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!"

Aradia: "I AM THE AUTHORESS AND I SHALL DO AS I WILL SO HA!"

Kouga & Katsue: "Bitch."

Aradia: "And proud of it."

Inuyasha: "I don't think that was a compliment."

Kagome: "Ya think?"

Aradia: "Well I don't care, I am basically a psychotic demon bitch when I'm mad so why disagree? Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R, SAVE MY EGO!"

Inu crew: "NO DON'T IT DOESN'T NEED TO GET ANY BIGGER!"

Aradia: "SHUT UP BEFORE I PAIR YOU ALL WITH THE PEOPLE YOU HATE THE MOST!"

**The scene closes in eerie silence.**


	9. Chapter Eight

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha *sigh*. Sad, I know.

Inuyasha: "Not really."

Aradia: "Hey if I owned you, you and Kagome would already have gone way past first base by now."

Inuyasha: *starts crying*

Kagome: *pats Inuyasha on the back* "There there Inuyasha, there will always be the fanfics."

Aradia: "Well on with chapter eight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Eight; Time To Go Home

It was later that afternoon when the small group left the house for the well, Kagome turning around to hug her mom before going.

"Sorry about not staying as long as I planned," said the young woman. Her mother shook her head, "Don't worry about it honey. Something came up and now your friends need help. Speaking of which, since we now know your friends can come to this time I want you to bring them to your wedding here."

Her daughter nodded. "Yes mom. I'll try to be back with the others in about a week and half. See ya later."

"Bye bye Mrs. Higurashi, it was nice meeting you," squeaked Inari from Katsue's shoulders. When her sister pinched her ankle Inari added, "Thank you for the clothes!" "It wasn't a problem. Though when I have a granddaughter I expect them back."

The little girl nodded, no one except Katsue and Kouga noticing Inuyasha and Kagome's blushes, all four knowing that day could be soon enough if it was actually a girl in her stomach. They all waved then went into the well house. Katsue, Inari, and Kouga went in together first, then after them Inuyasha shouldered Kagome's pack, wrapped his arm around his love's waist, then jumped in… and landed right on top of Kouga.

"DAMN IT HOW MANY TIMES WILL PEOPLE LAND ON ME IN THIS GOD DAMN FORSAKEN WELL!"

"Sorry Kouga," the couple said sheepishly. Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the well next to Katsue and Inari, followed by a very pissed off Kouga. The wolf demon growled at them. "Three times in less than two days. I AM NEVER GOING BACK INTO THAT WELL!"

This had Katsue growling at him. "Oh yes you are, for Kagome-chan's wedding. If I have to drag you in by your tail you will go through that well." "You'd have to catch me first wench." The she-demon smiled, "That's a challenge you're gonna regret."

With that the cat demon started chasing the wolf while her sister cried "GET HIM KATSUE!" from her perch on the young woman's shoulders. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to each other before Kagome said, "Are you gonna let them beat us to the village?" A cocky smile appeared on his lips, "Not a chance." With that they were off like a shot after the village bound demons, catching up quickly as they approached Goshinboku. By now Katsue had managed to climb onto Kouga's back and was holding onto him tightly with one arm while Inari was on her back, hanging on to her just as tightly. The fact that the cat demon was covering up Kouga's eyes with her free hand while they were running made the scene even more hilarious and Inuyasha and Kagome let them know it by laughing their heads off.

"Shut up. Not my fault she can't get enough of me," said an overly cocky demon. For it he received a whack upside the head from the girl on his back, though she had to remove the hand from his eyes. As soon as he could see he stopped to shake his passengers off his back.

"Ow! You don't have to be so ruff Kouga-kun. You almost made me crush my sister. If that had happened you would have a very put out koi. And you don't want to know what a put out koi _won't_ do." She smirked at the terrified look on his face before going up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"EWWW! CHILD PRESENT!" cried a momentarily forgotten Kitsune/cat child on her sister's back, whom sounded rather annoyed at that. Inuyasha and Kagome, who had stopped when their friends had, couldn't help but crack up laughing. Inuyasha also decided to add his own comment, mainly, "Really Kouga, Katsue, if you're going to do stuff like that get a hut far, far away. I have a feeling she won't be quiet." "What does that mean?" "NOTHING! SIT BOY! Oh shit!"

While trying to keep the impressionable young girl demon's mind clean, the miko forgot that Inuyasha still had an arm around her, though she was thankful he had set her down to stand beside him, so she went down next to him and not under. She had a feeling that wouldn't have been good for the baby. Inuyasha on the other hand, well lets just say he's not happy.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I THOUGHT WE HAD GOTTEN PAST THE SITTING ME EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T APPROVE OF!" yelled the hanyou when the spell let up some. Kagome got up and growled in a very demon like growl, "You shouldn't speak of such things in front of impressionable children." Katsue nodded in agreement, then turned on Kouga, "SAME TO YOU BUDDY!" The two males gave each other identical looks of terror, both thinking _'Damn they're scary when they're mad.'_

All thoughts were interrupted when a red blur whizzed past them and straight into Kagome's arms. Soon the area was filled with the excited voice of Shippo saying, "KAGOME YOUR BACK EARLY! What brought you back so soon?" Then the little fox child sniffed at his adoptive mother and gave her a confused look. "And why do you smell like Inuyasha?"

"Katsue, Kouga, and Inari brought us back. Apparently a lot has happened in just less than a day of us being gone." said the girl. Her eyes grew large when her eyes fell on the gash that went across his left eye, across the bridge of his nose and to his right cheek. "How did this happen?"

Inari hopped off her sister's back and cautiously approached Shippo and Kagome, head bowed in shame, "I did that Kagome-sama, yesterday right after I found out…" she trailed off then looked up into the slightly older boys eyes, hers filled with remorse while his good eye seemed to be filled with understanding. "Even if I was overcome with grief, I shouldn't have done what I did to you and all those people in the village. Can at least you forgive me? I understand if you don't."  
The fox boy shook his head as he jumped out of Kagome's arms. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. What ever Kirara said must have been really bad if you did all that. What did she say anyway?" he asked, his voice so light and forgiving it startled her, as if all she had done was step on his foot. Then he got serious. "Though a lot of the villagers are out for your head. I think it's a good idea if you don't go there for a while, at least until they wouldn't try to skin you alive." The thought of being skinned alive was a scary prospect for the girl so she nodded in agreement. "I'll wait here until we go to the Southern lands."

Katsue nodded and then turned to Shippo. She kneeled beside and smiled at him. "Since you don't seem to wish harm upon her, I want you to stay with Inari until we leave to get Sango and Miroku."

The boy nodded then remembered he had asked them a question. "So what did Kirara say? I'd have asked her myself but I don't understand her and she's been unconscious since the two of you fought so I couldn't have asked her even if I did understand."

Inari looked like she was about to burst into tears so Inuyasha came to the rescue, "She doesn't want to talk about now, whelp. We'll tell you later." The boy nodded, and then he and his friend went to play in the god tree while the others went to the village. When the children were out of ear shot Katsue turned to her friend and said, "Than you Inuyasha for saying that to Shippo. I'm not sure if she is totally ready to discuss what's happened." "No problem," Inuyasha grunted, "Now lets just get to the village. I want to see how much damage your sister really did."

That being said they walked the rest of their way to the village. To the surprise of Katsue and Kouga, the village looked the way it had before Inari went out of control earlier this morning, except that not a villager could be seen outside their hut. Instead of asking their companions for an explanation, Inuyasha just led the way to Kaede's hut. Inside they found the old priestess treating some injured village men. She heard them enter the room and only looked up for a moment to acknowledge them, then went back to treating a deep gash on a young man's leg before talking to them. "I see the well worked for you, Kouga and Katsue. That's good. Now Kagome before you and the others go to get Sango and Miroku from the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands I would like it if you left me some of your future medicines. I also want you to take Kirara with you, she will be waking up soon and I doubt she'll like being left behind while you go to get Sango."

The small group of shard hunters stood there very confused, all wondering how she knew where their friends were and how the village was repaired so damn quickly. Katsue was the first to find her voice, "How did you find all this out Kaede-sama and how did the village get repaired so quickly?" Kaede looked up and frowned. "Five demons came here about an hour after you, Kouga, and Inari left. Shippo was away at the time so he didn't hear the news they told me. They said they were messengers and kin of the Great Demon of the Southern Lands and that they came to have me tell you that your father is summoning you home to get Miroku and Sango and for Rubii's cremation and that they would escort you and the others. They were quick to restore the village when they heard what caused the destruction." The old woman turned to Katsue and bowed her head, "My condolences to you for the lose of your little sister. May Oni still be alive and well wherever he is." Katsue nodded and Inuyasha spoke up in an annoyed tone, "Anything else?"

"Well yes now that you mention it," said the old woman after a minute of thinking, "Sesshoumaru stopped by this morning before Inari went on her rampage to have me tell you if you came back early that he and the other two were going to see an old friend of the family's." The hanyou shrugged, "Whatever, like I give a damn what he does. Lets pickup Kirara and the kits and get the hell out of here."

The others nodded. Kagome gave Kaede the medicine while Katsue picked up Kirara. Then they all went out and headed for the god tree. Kagome was deep in thought as she walked beside Inuyasha. Said hanyou noticed this and was curious. "What's with you? You seem kinda distant."

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts but immediately calmed down, "I was just wondering," then she turned to Katsue, "If those demons were supposed to escort us then where are they? And would you have any idea who they are?"

Katsue, who was standing beside Kouga, shrugged. "I have a lot of relatives so there are many possibilities. But if my father was thinking of our safety and wanted us to get there unharmed that narrows it down a lot. Hmm who could they be? Who could they- AHHHH!"

She was cut off as two medium sized blurs jumped on her. They turned out to be two boys with ginger colored hair who appeared to be a little bit older than Onikisu. They were followed by two more guys, one with black and orange hair and the other with chestnut brown colored hair, about Kouga's age in appearance and a female with golden sandy colored hair about Katsue's age, followed by Inari and Shippo. Their most noticeable attributes were their ears (except one of the ginger haired boys who had human looking ears), tails, and, in the case of the girl, feet were rather catlike. Not to mention they had claws and three of them had yellow eyes, the brown haired one had chocolate eyes instead.

When Katsue finally got a clear vision of whom they were she squealed like a little schoolgirl. "KINSHA, JINGAA, SHOUGA, ISHOKU, KURIIRO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT CAN BE YOU ALL!"

"You better believe it 'cause we didn't come all this way to pick up some little girl who doesn't know us," said one of the ginger haired boys. His human eared twin nodded, "Shouga is right, no way would we come for some weak little girl whose part human." "Why Jingaa, you just gave us a perfect definition of yourself," said the girl, her face lighting up as Katsue, Inari, and the other cat demons except Jingaa laughed their heads off. Said demon boy growled, saying, "SHUT UP KINSHA I AM NOT A GIRL!"

The chestnut haired male smirked. "But you can't deny being little, weak, or, especially, part human." "Kuriiro, you shouldn't speak of our cousin that way, you're leaving out Shouga. You know one can't be insulted without the other." The remark the black and white haired demon said once again had all the others except Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and the twins cracking up. The shard hunters looked on confused at what seemed to be some sort of family reunion that involved a lot of playful insults.

"Well at least our mother isn't a demon bitch," countered the one they guessed was Shouga. The one called Kuriiro and the one with the bi-colored hair shrugged, both saying, "We know she's a bitch, why else would we be half dog demon?"

"Excuse me Katsue, but who are your friends?" Kagome finally asked shyly for the others, afraid of what would happen if she interrupted this tight group's conversation. They all looked up at her smiling. Katsue stepped away from the others, her smile quite possibly the largest. "Oh they aren't friends, they're my cousins. Allow me to introduce them to you all." She first pointed to the twins, "Those two are Shouga and Jingaa. Jingaa is the one without the cat ears. Their mother is a human who mated one of my uncles. God only knows how they got that colored hair, both their parents have black hair." She then pointed to the chestnut and black/white haired boys, "The one with brown hair is Kuriiro, and the black and white one is his elder brother Ishoku. Their mother, as stated earlier, is a dog demon." Then she turned smiling to the other girl with strange catlike feet appearing at the bottom of her kimono. "And this is Kinsha, possibly one of my favorite family members. She is the result of my aunt mating with a half-kitsune half dog demon. These five would have to be the demons most tolerant of my existence back home."

"And these must be your other friends that those two humans told us you were traveling with," said an interested Kinsha. She walked over to the others and examined Kagome closely, while the older boy demons looked over Inuyasha and Kouga, already having met Shippo. The cat/kitsune/dog demon smiled, "So you and the doggy over there are mated eh? And with pup too, lucky girl." Kuriiro, who was looking Inuyasha over slapped the half demon on the back. "You lucky dog. He got a pretty one too, for a human."

Inuyasha tried not to kill Katsue's cousin for saying that as he did when the demon slapped him on the back. Instead he just growled a warning, which immediately got Kuriiro away from him and back to playing with the children. Ishoku sniffed at Kouga and eyed him angrily. "You smell like Katsue." That got the attention of the other four cousins and they came over to sniff at him, then growl and give him the evil eye. The sniffing didn't bother Kouga; it was just the way they stared at him with pure hatred. "What did I do?"

"Did you bed with our cousin?" asked Shouga bluntly, his voice full of malice. Kouga's eyes got big and he shook his head quickly. "No! I did not mate with Katsue. We just slept in the same bed." When he saw them, if possible, get even angrier, he knew he was screwed. _'Oh shit wrong thing to say.'_

"WHY NOT?" All five demons shouted, causing Kagome, Katsue, Inari, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo to fall over anime style. Katsue quickly got back on her feet, went over to her relatives, and whacked all five upside the head and gave them death glares. "WE WILL MATE WHEN WE FEEL LIKE MATING OK YOU NITWITS!"

After she and Kouga realized what they were saying they started blushing while their friends tried to hold back giggle fits. When they both shouted "SHUT UP!" the others couldn't help but laugh so hard they fell over. Kagome was the first to compose herself enough to speak without laughing. "We should really get going. How long of a trip is it to the palace?"

Katsue stopped blushing, happy to have the laughter coming a close, as well as the subject of mating, and quickly answered the question. "Well if we ran with Inuyasha carrying you and Shippo and me carrying Inari it could possibly take three or four days." "THREE OR FOUR DAYS! When was the last time you went home?" chastised Kinsha. Kuriiro nodded in agreement then said, "Why the hell would we run when it would be faster for one of us to transform and carry the rest?"

Katsue shrugged, saying, "It's been awhile since I've traveled while in my other form, how the hell was I supposed to know?" "Well excuse me, didn't mean to insult the intelligence of the great Katsue." "WHY YOU! LET ME AT HIM!" Katsue ready raring to go at it with her cousin, despite the fact that Kouga, Inuyasha, and Inari had to hold her back while her family laughed at her. By now she had gone to swearing. "DAMN IT JINGAA, SHOUGA YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH YOU TWO ARE MORE HUMAN THAN I AM GOD DAMN IT! AND IF YOU THREE DON'T LET ME GO I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE VERY MISERABLE! ESPECIALLY A CURTAIN WOLF DEMON THAT WANTS TO BE ABLE TO MATE!" That got Kouga to let the she demon go. This got more fits of laughter from the other demons, Kinsha saying, "You go Katsue," and Ishoku cackling, "You can tell who the dominant one in that relationship will be."

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT COMMENT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and this time Katsue managed to break free and held back the angered demon. Though this time her methods of getting him to stop involved her kissing and nipping at his neck. But before he could do anything to her in return she backed away. He gave her 'Damn it bitch why did you stop' glare and she purred out, "Sorry my dear koi, but Kagome-chan is quite right. We need to get moving," then she turned to her family, "So which one of you will transform?"

"Why one of us?" asked Jingaa. Shouga nodded, pouting, "Yea me and Jingaa can't transform and Kinsha's form is so small I bet that little cat the human is holding couldn't ride her." Kinsha growled at them but immediately turned to Katsue, smirking, "You don't remember the way do you? If you did you wouldn't be asking one of us to transform 'cause you'd do it yourself." Katsue got an embarrassed look on her face but nodded. Kinsha sent death glares to her cousins that said 'Laugh and die assholes', and smiled at Katsue, "Don't worry. Kuriiro will be happy to carry us. Isn't that right cousin?" With a glare from the female the male demon nodded and transformed into a rather stunning creature that was about the same size as Katsue or Sesshoumaru when they transformed and definitely looked like a cross between a cat and a dog. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist before jumping onto the demon's back, followed by the other demons. As soon as he started running the cousins started arguing, Inari now in the mix, which meant six part cat demons hissing and cursing each other out, the demon they were on thankfully was to busy to notice the fight on his back.

One thought ran through Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, the now half-awake Kirara, and Shippo's minds. _'This is gonna be a long ride.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Sorry about being a little less than two weeks late on this chapter. Had the end of school to take care of and some writers block. If the title for this chapter sucks say so. I couldn't think of any good ones. Next chapter will hopefully be soon. And oh yes I want the readers of this fanfic's opinion on something.

Katsue: "Hey didn't you say I'd be going back home in this chapter?"

Aradia: "Yes but I decided to post pone it until the next one."

Inuyasha: "So what do you want the readers' opinion on?"

Aradia: "Whether I should have a Katsue/Kouga lemon in it."

Katsue & Kouga: "WHAT?"


	10. Chapter Nine, LEMON

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO GET THE LAWYERS OFF MY BACK ALREADY! And oh yes forgot to say the names "Aiyana" & "Uchyo" were made up by my friend Saragato. I just gave them to characters of mine cuz I couldn't think of anything at the time.

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, I've just had many problems that I don't want to get into.

Inuyasha: "Basically, she got addicted to a game, her computer got a virus and she lost every thing she's done on chapter nine along with a lot of other shit, had to baby sit, and had writers block, and I didn't understand half of what I just said."

Shippo: "It's ok Inuyasha. We all know your mentally handicapped."

Kagome: *stands between Inuyasha and Shippo* "You two stop it."

Katsue: "Yea we have to get on with the fanfic."

Aradia: "Now my faithful reviewers, this is the long awaited chapter nine and yes, there is a Katsue/Kouga lemon, courtesy to my wonderful, if not perverted and psychotic friend, Saragato. Take a bow crazy one."

Saragato: *throws her blow torch and Kikyo into a trunk* "Hello."

Kouga: "She scares me."

Miroku: "Be grateful Aradia-sama asked her to write you and Katsue a lemon. She could always embarrass you in it. Hell you should be grateful that you even get a lemon. Even dog boy and Kagome got some to have sex. I'M NOT GETTING ANY ACTION AT ALL!"

Saragato: *shoving bamboo shoots under Kikyo's finger and toe nails*

Kouga: "She still scares me."

Katsue: "Same here."

Aradia: "What's your problem Miroku?"

Miroku: "I WANT A FUCKING LEMON WITH SANGO!"

Sango: O.O *backs away from Miroku*

Aradia: *sweat drops* "I'll ask reviewers what they think. If they say yes I'll see if Saragato will write you one. Until then lets get on with chapter nine."

Miroku: *holding up a "GIVE ME A LEMON!" sign*

**Scene closes with Sara tying Kikyo to a stake and looking for her lost blow torch**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Nine; There's No Place Like Hell- I Mean Home

The journey actually didn't take as long as they thought it would. Once Katsue pulled Kouga, Inuyasha, and the rest of her friends, save Kirara, into her family's little fighting time flew by. Before they knew it the sun had set and Kuriiro came to a complete halt at the base of a mountain. Kinsha turned to the others behind and said, "We're here. Everybody off unless you want to be thrown off."

But unfortunately the transformed Kuriiro decided it would be funny to stand on his hind legs and let them fall off. Katsue was probably the first to land flat on her ass and the first to have someone land on her. To add insult to injury it was Kouga who landed on her, putting them in a very… interesting position.

"Kouga, if you want to keep your hands, REMOVE THEM NOW!" "And if I don't?" "That's it!" "CRAP I WAS JOKING!" And Kouga was in the fetal position with his hands on his crotch with a now regretful Katsue, four worried friends, and six bent over with laughter part cat demons, hovering over him. Once he regained the ability to sit up straight and the others backed off he glared at Katsue. His glare soon became a cocky grin as he thought, and could have sworn she read his mind from her expression, _'You will pay.'_ Their staring went on until Kuriiro, now back to his humanoid form said, "Damn for a guy who just got kicked in the balls by his mate you sure seem happy Kouga."

"WE'RE NOT MATES!" both cried and then thought with a pair matching smug grins, _'Yet.'_ Now everyone was scared by the two lovers so they decided to turn their attention to why they were there. Kagome asked, "So how much farther do we have to go until we get to the palace?" "We're here," said the twins in unison. The confused expressions that came over Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Shippo's faces made Kinsha explain more. "The palace was built inside the mountain and the door can only be opened on the inside or with blood of someone related to Lord Osuneko. I will demonstrate."

The demoness cut her palm, then placed said palm on the rocky side of the mountain. When she removed her hand the rocks shifted and formed into an open archway leading into a long, torch lit hall decorated with portraits and tapestries. They walked into the hall and the shard hunters almost jumped out of their skin when the archway changed back, resulting in snickers from the others but once that was over they continued forward. Inuyasha and the others, who had never been here before, took brief glimpses at the portraits. Katsue stopped in front of one and starred at it, only two people noticing ¾ cat demon. One was Kouga, who walked up behind her and looked at the portrait and smiled, understanding immediately why she had stopped, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, now able to tell she was shaking. Unfortunately the other person to notice was…

"Katsue whose the pretty lady in the picture? She looks like you!" Shippo's voice was loud enough to bring everybody's attention to the cat girl in the arms of the wolf prince and the portrait they were looking at. Kagome looked at it and had to agree with Shippo, the woman did look a great deal like Katsue, from the long golden hair with cat ears to match and the tail wrapped of her waist. In fact the only differences were their eyes and the woman in the portrait had a maturity Katsue lacked. The miko was about to ask who the person was when a girl's voice she didn't recognize came from behind, answering the question before it was asked.

"She is the late Lady Aiyana, the second mate of Lord Osuneko." They all turned to see a short, black haired girl with cat ears, one red eye and one yellow, and wearing a dark blue kimono with an extremely fluffy looking tail appearing from the back of it. She seemed to be at least as old as Shippo but something about her seemed a little off to the shard hunters. Katsue, Inari, and their cousins seemed to know her because they smiled sadly at her and Inari jumped the girl that was barely an inch taller than her and cried out, "MUZAI, MUZAI, MUZAI! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

The girl hugged Inari and smiled sadly, "I've missed you too. Now could you please loosen your grip. You're about to break something." The kitsune/cat girl did as she was asked. Katsue broke herself free of Kouga's embrace and kneeled down to hug Muzai, though not as tightly as her sister had just done. "Hello Muzai. Your mother treating you any better?" Muzai shook her head "no" quickly. Shippo, the innocent minded child that he is, asked, "Who's her mother and why isn't she treating her well?" This question resulted in hissing from the part cat demons.

Jingaa was to answer the question with a growl, "That psychopathic bitch, no offense Muzai, Shinoko." 

The answer caused the others to fall over anime style. Inuyasha recovered first and said quite bluntly, "THAT HOMICIDAL LUNATIC HAS A DAUGHTER?" Ishoku nodded, "You bet. The crazy part of it is that Muzai isn't as old as she looks. I think it's either the torture sessions Shinoko puts her through or whatever type of demon her dad is that has something to do with it." "How old is the kid? Ten, eleven?" asked Kouga. The demons all said together, "Sixteen," which resulted in another anime fall from the shard hunters. Kagome recovered first this time and said, "But she looks like she's no older than Shippo!"

Muzai, who seemed a little on edge about people discussing her lack of growth, said, "I'm sure I'll grow sooner or later." Then getting off the subject, "Kinsha, Ishoku, Kuriiro, Shouga, Jingaa, your parents wish you to prepare for dinner." The cousins nodded then ran off in whatever direction their room was. Then the cat demon turned to the people that were still there. "And Lord Osuneko wishes you all to come to the dinning room now." Before anyone could saw anything the girl who looked too young for her age turned on her heel and walked briskly down the hall, leaving them to walk behind her.

They walked in disturbing silence down the hall for the next five minutes before they came to a large set of doors. Muzai pushed them both open with ease and led them into a beautiful room with a long table in the center with more people, both demon and human, than they could count. The first three Inuyasha and Kagome noticed were Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin, in that order with Rin on Sesshoumaru's left and the tall, male cat demon with black hair and green eyes at the head of the table to the right of him. Inuyasha's surprise at seeing his half brother there was temporary as he whispered to his mate, "I would have been more surprised if he and his fan club weren't here."

Kagome was the second to spot Sango and Miroku, sitting next to each other a few empty seats down from Sesshoumaru and his group. The first to notice Sango and Miroku was Kirara, who was now squirming in Kagome's arms to be set free. She let go of the cat, who immediately ran into the open arms of a smiling Sango. The demon exterminator saw the miko and the others, pointed them out to Miroku, and both waved to their friends, not a bit surprised to see them there.

Katsue seemed to be happier than expected, but that was probably because there was an empty seat next to Nikuta where her crazy as a shit house rat half sister should have been. But her shaky hand still sought out Kouga's hand and squeezed it to the point of almost breaking bones. It had after all been four years since she had last been here and didn't know what to expect.

Muzai told them to stay and went to the head of the table and whispered something to the cat demon next to Sesshoumaru and a female kitsune with red and blonde colored hair, with furry fox tail and feet to match, on the opposite side of the table to the dog demon, then sat down in seat next to the empty seat beside Nikuta's. Everyone else in the room turned quiet as the kitsune turned and looked at the group of shard hunters and looked like she was about to cry when she saw Inari, who seemed to be on the brink of tears as well. The female rose from her seat like lightening and before the shard hunters could even see her coming she had scooped up Inari and was crushing the demon child to her chest and sobbing, "Praise every god I know you're back!"

The little girl had tangled her arms around the woman's neck and was making little hiccupping noises. "I'm sorry we left mommy I'm sorry! We wanted Katsue-chan back! It's our fault she's gone!" It didn't take much for the others to figure out who "we" was as the mother comforted her upset child. "Shush my little joji, it's alright. It's no one's fault but the person who did it." And then the kitsune's attention turned to her step daughter and her friends. The woman, who was at least a foot shorter than Katsue, jumped up and wrapped her free arm around the teen's neck in a very odd looking hug. Then she got down and, still smiling, said very lightly, "You had your father and I worried sick, you know that! Four years and not a word! It took Onikisu sending a vassal almost a week ago, and might I say he told us how he was doing in three months than you in four years, to find out you were even ALIVE! I know I'm not your mother but still worry about you as I worry for any of my children. We weren't even sure that you'd come back when we sent you're cousins-"

"Mesuno, she just got home, do you think she wants you to be telling her all that stuff?" said the black haired cat demon who was sitting next to her, who had gotten up not long after she had. Katsue's eyes went big and she immediately bowed down to him. It took Kouga seconds to recognize the demon for him to do an impression of his koi's expression and bow as well. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo of course, didn't know who he was so they didn't bow. It took the wolf prince's hissing "Bow or else you'll be in deep shit!" to get them to bow too. The male was chuckling before he said, "My little Katsue, you've been away from home for too long. Your friends had the right idea. There is no need for bowing to an old demon like me. Rise, rise."

All five rose but Katsue still kept her head lowered. Inuyasha and the others were staring in disbelief, all but Kouga wondering who was this demon who was able to humble their friend who'd normally curse out most of their enemies while fighting with language that rivaled Inuyasha's. The demon approached her and placed a hand on her chin. He tilted her face up to his and smiled. "You've grown so much since I saw you last. You're the perfect image of your mother." Katsue's eyes widened for a moment but when he let go of her chin she said quietly, "Thank you father." She turned away and pointed to her companions, "These are my friends, Inuya-"

"The hanyou Inuyasha, his mate Kagome, their adopted pup Shippo, and this," said the demon lord, who was now a foot away from Kouga, "Is Ookami's boy all grown up. He looks a lot like his father did too." With that he sighed and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there when he passed. Once Aiyana reassured me for a few hours he wasn't a threat we did become good friends." Kouga nodded and said, "Yea well he went out fighting. No other way he would have wanted go Osuneko." "Too right." Osuneko clapped the wolf demon on the back, almost sending the younger demon stumbling. Inuyasha snickered for a moment before Osuneko turned his attention on the dog hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru told me about you." Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, who he wasn't mistaken had a slight smirk for a millisecond before his face became cold and emotionless again, before grunting out, "And what has he said?"

The cat demon had to think a minute before he recalled everything the dog demon had told him. "That you were a filthy, insufferable, pig headed, half demon scum bastard that should never have been allowed to draw first breath were his words. But it's probably just normal sibling rivalry making him saying that." The last sentence got laughs from the shard hunters, including Sango and Miroku, that confused Osuneko for a moment before he shrugged and turned to Kagome. "You're the miko Sesshoumaru told me reversed the Tetsusaiga with an arrow right? If what Sesshoumaru said as well as the rumors I've heard about Inuyasha are true your patience must be limitless to be his mate and bare his children."

And he just passed Shippo up and went back to his seat, but not without giving a sly smile from the boy to his youngest daughter. Before he sat he turned to them and said, "I want you five to sit and enjoy yourselves as long as you are in my home. Hopefully," on that note he looked at his daughter, Kouga, and Shippo, "you will stay for longer than you expected."

With that the noise started up again and the five sat in some empty seats along with Mesuno, who still held her daughter in her arms. Katsue and Kouga sat in the two empty seats between Mesuno, who now had Inari in between her and Osuneko, and Nikuta, who Kouga was sitting next to because he didn't trust him next to her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo took the three empty seats between Rin and Sango. Kagome sat next to Sango, and the rapidly got caught up with each other in about what had happened since the miko and hanyou had gone through the well, Kagome leaving out the activities of the night before of course. Shippo sat beside Rin, then somehow Inari snuck away from her mother's affection, which was starting to smother the poor girl, and disappeared somewhere, Jaken following them because it was his job to watch Rin and keep her out of trouble. That left Inuyasha next to Sesshoumaru, which resulted in a cold area in the space between them that no one wanted get in.

Dinner actually went smoothly and our heroes were enjoying themselves well enough. It was after dinner that Sango handed a note to Kagome and Katsue, whom she knew would show Inuyasha and Kouga, that said _'We need to talk. Miroku's and my room in an hour. Can't discuss it here, definitely too many good ears.' _The others had to agree with the last comment, and all four were shocked that Sango was actually sharing a room with the perverted. Shippo told his adopted parents that he would be playing with the other children in the palace, which they both approved of since they knew he'd be safe and whatever Sango wanted to talk about was he was better off not knowing.

Muzai was the guide to Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome's rooms, Katsue still remembering the way to her room and the demon hunter and monk were already given a room. Kouga's room, to both his and Katsue's displeasure, was on the exact opposite side of the palace than the cat girl's room. Inuyasha and Kagome, sharing a room of course, were a about ten rooms down from the wolf demon's. And to their surprise, Sango and Miroku's room was somewhere in between those rooms. It was mildly suspicious to Kouga that Katsue was so far from all of them, and didn't intend to keep it that way. Once everyone was settled in their rooms Muzai bid them good night and went away.

When it was time for the meeting they all went to the other two's room, not surprised to see the infamous red hand print on the monk's face and a fuming Sango. What surprised them was that Sesshoumaru was in the room, how showed only mild interest in the goings on between the two humans. Inuyasha was now growling, "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"We invited him Inuyasha, no need to be on edge," said Sango, then glared at the monk whose hand was inching closer to her rear. He backed off, cleared his throat, and said, "He said he knew something that we didn't about… Rubii." Everyone knew what he meant by 'Rubii' and Katsue let out a loud say, saying, "We all know what you're implying Miroku. Just go ahead and say it, he knows something you don't about Rubii's murder."

Miroku, not taken aback by the cat girl's small outburst, went on to tell the story, "Yesterday Oni and Rubii told us about a shard rumor that they said had to be seen to quickly, right after you two went through the well and Katsue and Kouga went off to god knows where. We decided to go see but were reluctant to have them come with us but they said we wouldn't know what village unless they came so we brought them. Then last night just as we were about to set camp when Kagura attacked." He ignored the growls coming from Kouga's direction and continued. "She wanted the children so we had Kirara get them away while we tried to hold her back. She knocked us out, don't ask why she didn't kill us, we still don't know. In the few hours we were out I guess she killed Rubii and took Oni."

"MREEOOOW MREEEEOOOOW!" Kirara was yowling her head off and everyone but Katsue seemed to ignore her. She kneeled down in front of the cat and listened patiently, her brow quickly furrowing. She stood back up and said, "Kirara says that Kagura wasn't the only one there that night. That when she was carrying my brother and sister away they ran into a girl with white hair and mirror." Kagome interrupted when she gasped out "Kanna was there? This is getting worse and worse." Katsue just nodded, "Yea Kirara said that was her name. Anyway, Kirara stopped, Oni and Rubii fell off, the girl used the mirror to steal his soul," at this point she sat down on the floor, not really believing she was quoting what happened to her siblings from the small cat demon. "Then she says there was nothing until she woke up, saw Rubii's body, and ran to get Sango and Miroku."

Kouga kneeled down next to her and had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying to make her feel even the slightest bit better as Sango went on to tell them what happened after she and the houshi found the child's body. Kagome watched what her friends were doing while listening. _'Poor Katsue. She's lost a lot in just a day. But then again,'_ she thought as she looked around at each of her friends and her mate, _'Who in this room hasn't lost something because of Naraku. Why the hell did he send those two after Oni and Rubii anyway?'_

Then Inuyasha, very irritated by his brother's presence when Sango finished, yelled, "SO WHY THE HELL IS THE BASTARD HERE!"

Sesshoumaru finally made like he was paying attention, "It's actually quite simple. I knew Osuneko from when he and our father were friends before he died. He knew about the Tensaiga's powers and wanted me to bring his daughter back to life, but is too late for her. I'm staying because the Lord of the Southern lands invited me to stay a week, at least until the child's cremation. I agreed so I'm staying until then."

Inuyasha grunted, not really thinking this explained much. "So what the hell do you know known of us do?"

"Actually Inuyasha," the dog demon said, "Anyone with a demon's sense of smell will be able to tell that it was Onikisu who killed her, that is until she's burned." They all went quiet and Sesshoumaru made his way out, stopping by Katsue, still in Kouga's arms, and said, "My condolences to you for your lose. Perhaps you shouldn't get anyone else involved," then he left the room. The others were shocked that Sesshoumaru actually said something almost nice. Almost except for that last comment that no one could quite make sense of. Katsue seemed to be in a daze as everyone in the room stayed for a few minutes.

It was Kagome that finally said, "Perhaps we should all go to bed now." Everyone nodded their heads. They all got up, Kouga helping Katsue since she seemed to still be in shock from finding out her Onikisu killed Rubii. When she was on her feet she asked the demon, "Can I sleep with you tonight Kou-kun?" He nodded and led her out the door, followed by Kagome. Inuyasha trailed behind and said to Miroku, "I'm guessing it wasn't Sango who made your sleeping arrangements."

The monk, a large grin spreading across his face, replied, "I don't know who did but I want to shake their hands for such a beautiful roommate." Then he received a whack upside the head with Hiraikotsu from a red faced demon exterminator. Inuyasha smirked then went to join his mate in their room. He saw Kouga and Katsue had walked past the wolf demon's room and figured they were going to her room. He shook his head, hoping that Kouga would behave himself until Katsue snapped out of it, then continued on to his room.

When he got there, his mate was just finishing up changing into a night shirt and shorts. She felt his presence and turned around, smiling at him sweetly. He smiled back as she got onto the futon, grabbing the blanket and pillows from her bag for them. The half demon lied down beside her and pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around her. When his hand touched her stomach he couldn't help but imagine a very large Kagome yelling "sit" at him for telling her she was getting fat or things like that. Then his mind went to more serious matters, such as what would they do about their journey once they she was that close to having his pup?

"We'll worry about it when it happens. Just go to sleep," said a sleepy Kagome, scaring the shit out of Inuyasha. '_What the fuck? Did she read my mind or something?'_ "Kagome? Kagome?" He was answered with soft snoring. _'Great, she's already asleep on me. Oh well, I guess she's right.'_ The hanyou nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck and went to sleep almost as quickly as she did after breathing in her sweet scent.

~*~*~*~

RUN KIDDIES RUN, A LEMONS A COMING!

~*~*~*~

As Kagome and Inuyasha were quickly falling to sleep, Katsue and Kouga weren't going to sleep so easily. They were sitting on the futon, her sitting in his lap with his arms around her waist. He was worried about the woman he had fallen in a few short months. _'She usually doesn't act like this. But then again, she doesn't lose siblings everyday. Crap I have no clue what to do about this.'_ He placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "To think, when we were kids you would come running to me when you were hurt or not feeling well, I had no fucking clue what to do back then either. But somehow I always made it better." At this point the laughed a little "I didn't even remember us together until Uchyo reminded me. Could you do me a favor and explain to me how I did it then so I can do it again?"

This time she turned in his arms. He saw the tears threatening to fall and the look on her face that made her look so much like a lost little girl as she said "You were just there and made me feel safe. That's all I needed then and it's all I need now. Can't you just do that again?"

Kouga nodded his head but wasn't prepared for her to push him over and start to kiss him, innocently at first quickly becoming more heated. Katsue's left hand brushed his cheek, making him shudder. He immediately responded to her kiss by nibbling on her bottom lip. She inwardly grinned and she put her tongue into his mouth, beginning a battle between both of their tongues. Kouga, feeling himself getting a strange sensation in his pants, fiercely pushed Katsue on her back, halfway off the futon. Breaking off the kiss, he began breathing heavily.

"Don't stop here.." He heard her moan in-between her own ragged breaths.

"I don't intend to," He responded, pulling off his shirt and pushing his mouth back up on hers roughly, almost as if he was going to crush her skull.

Kouga slid his hand up her leg, pulling up her kimono as he went to her thigh. She gasped, feeling him pinch the soft skin in-between her legs. Releasing a small moan of pleasure from the attention he was giving her, Katsue dug her hands into his back, demanding he continue.

But, he didn't listen. He removed his hand from under her kimono and began unbuttoning it slowly. He felt her nipples get hard as they were exposed to the cool air of the room. Kouga smiled at this.

Katsue, who didn't want to just lie there, moved her legs so one of her thighs brushed the bulge in his pants. Kouga breathed in sharply, not expecting her actions.

Pushing both of them into a sitting position, Katsue slipped off the kimono from her shoulders to her waist where a pair of frilly pink panties could be seen.

"What the hell is that you're wearing?" Kouga said, noticing the pink undergarment covering her womanhood.

"Kagome gave them to me, you like them?" Katsue replied, licking Kouga's neck. She liked the salty taste he had. Kouga shuddered as her tongue went onto his shoulder, feeling himself harden as she teased his body even more, he let out a soft groan.

His hands cupped her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands. If it was possible, Katsue's nipples hardened more as Kouga traced them with his finger and flicked them a few times, all the while trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"It's getting hard to control myself, you know," Kouga whispered, slowly laying Katsue back onto the futon so he could wriggle her out of her kimono and panties and so he could, too, remove his own clothing in which held his erecting manhood.

Katsue grinned, her mouth still on his shoulder. "I can feel you," she responded, making one of her hands graze him. A shiver went up his spine as she began slipping off his pants, not even getting them past his knees. Katsue wasn't even bothering with her own under things as she stroked him, hearing him groan and growl with pleasure. "You want this, yes..?" She purred, bringing his hand to her womanhood, making his finger slip under the thin cloth. He felt himself get harder. It was getting harder, too, to not lose control and just rip the panties off and take her. She knew the pleasure was getting painful for him, as was it with her. But she found that she loved teasing him.

"Yes..." Kouga said, almost sounding like he was growling, "I want you." He finished, making his lips meet hers. His tongue went into her mouth before she could even protest. Pulling the kimono, along with her panties, down to reveal her womanhood, he placed himself on top of her so he could put himself in her.

"Now.." Katsue moaned, "Do it now..!!"

Coming through with her demands, Kouga pushed himself in slowly, making sure he didn't hurt her and he waited, feeling her accommodate with his size. He pulled himself back out, then roughly pushed himself back in. Continuing this for a few minutes, every time getting faster and rougher. Katsue felt like she was going to break under him, she was climaxing so fast.

"Ahh..." She moaned softly," Ahh...Ahh..Kougaaaaaa...!!" She screamed, finally reaching her climax. Kouga felt himself go mad with the intense pleasure he was getting from her calling his name in such a manner. Bringing his teeth onto her shoulder as he came to his own climax, he bit her. She was his now.

He rolled off her, breathing heavily. He looked at Katsue, who had sweat rolling down her body as her chest heaved. He, now sore from having to move such much, covered himself and Katsue up with the blanket so neither of them would freeze.

Catching her breath finally, Katsue rolled on her side and snuggled into Kouga as his arm snaked around her waist. Soon, they both were asleep.

~*~*~*~

Ok children it's safe to come out now.

~*~*~*~

Kinsha woke up in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest and ears like thunder. That had been one of the most real nightmares she had ever had. Corpses of people she did and didn't know lying in pools of their own blood. Demons, more terrible than any she had seen if her entire life despite being a demon herself. And in the middle of it all had been a demon in a baboon pelt, laughing like a madman, surrounded by followers, and holding up a beautiful pink jewel.

She had had dreams that felt real before, most of them coming to pass. But this one had been more sinister than the rest. Something in her heart told her that if this one came to be they would all be in deep shit.

Kinsha rose quickly from her bed and draped a robe over her night clothes and left the room. There was only one person who believed that her dreams were ever real and she had a feeling that she'd find her in that wolf, Kouga's, room. The only thing she didn't like about going there was that she had to go down two flights of stairs and across the hall. _'Oh well Kinsha, you know Katsue's the only person who doesn't think your crazy when you tell her about your dreams.'_

After three minutes that seemed to be centuries she was on the floor was on. In just a minute or two she'd be telling her cousin about the dream and see what she thought. _'Maybe her friends will know something about the dream too.' _she thought hopefully. She finally turned in the direction the hall his room was on and stopped dead in her tracks. _'Something's not right. The sooner I get to Katsue the better.'_

She walked down the darkened hall. She was nervous about being here now. She heard a noise behind her and whipped around. There was nothing but shadows.

_'Stop being silly girl, you're just going to Kouga's room. Nothing's gonna happen.' _she thought, though the fear was still there. She started moving again, now sprinting. Soon she was at Kouga's door and was about to knock when someone grabbed her wrists from behind in one hand and rammed the other hand through her chest. As she felt her life slowly slip away she turned her head and choked out, "Sh-Shinoko?" and closed her eyes for the last time.

Shinoko smiled as she dropped the corpse. "Oops, my mistake. Thought you were someone else," she whispered in a singsong tone and left the girl to be found by someone else in the morning.

"What?" Inuyasha jerked up, swearing he could smell blood. He looked at his mate and found she was still asleep and just fine. Now that he was awake he could definitely smell blood nearby. He got out of bed and quietly snuck out to the room.

He followed noise down the hall, proceeding quietly down the hall. He stopped momentarily in front of Sango and Miroku's room, then seemed to make a decision. He knocked on the door three times. The hanyou was about to knock a fourth time when a tired houshi, with quite a few more bruises, opened the door. Before he could even ask Inuyasha whispered, "I can smell blood coming from outside Kouga's room. He and Katsue are sleeping in her room so I think we should check."

Miroku nodded, going back in to grab his staff as a weapon before leaving the room as quietly as possible so not to wake the sleeping Sango. They proceeded to heading down the hall until Inuyasha saw where the smell of blood came from. Katsue's cousin, Kinsha, was lying on the ground with a hole in her chest.

He turned to Miroku and said, "Wake up Sango and go find the nearest guard or someone who actually lives here. I'm gonna get Kouga and Katsue."

The monk nodded and did as he was told. Inuyasha then followed his two friends' scents and wasn't really surprised to smell from there that the two had finally mated. _'I don't care if you two are asleep, awake, or screwing your brains out, you're coming to explain why there is a corpse outside the wolf wimps room.'_

~*~*~*~

Katsue had woken up and found herself releasing her lover's hair from it's ponytail and removing the band he was always wearing and now fiddling with the stray strands of black. She figured that it was about an hour or two before sunrise but she felt restless all the same. If Kouga was awake she might have been up for another round but unfortunately for her he still slept soundly. Or she thought he was until Kouga grabbed the hand fiddling with his hair.

"Ya know koibito, a demon can pretend to be asleep while his mate fiddles with his hair for so long," he said jokingly as he cracked his beautiful blue eyes open. Katsue playfully pushed him. "And how long have you been pretending to be asleep while I'm awake, restless, and bored?"

"Hmmmm," the wolf prince thought as he propped himself up on his elbow. "I'd have to say since you woke up." "You asshole, we could have done something," she said half angry, half joking. Kouga leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips as his hand trailed down her side, "And I thought I'd worn you out on the first go."

She giggled as he pulled her, if possible, closer to him than she already was and kissed her along her jaw and neck. "I guess you'll have to rectify that mistake." Kouga nodded against her neck and mumbled a "Mhmm." Then there was a knock on the door. Kouga moaned in frustration, "Damn dog turd, what the hell does he want?"

"I don't know, why don't you go see," said the cat girl as she turned away from Kouga, pulled the covers up to her chin, closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

"But Sue-chan it's your room," Kouga protested and shook her gently. When she didn't stir he sighed, found and put on his pants, and went to see what Inuyasha wanted. _'Damn girl. I still have to pay her back for kicking me. Now I have to add making me answer the door for dog boy too.'_ He opened said door and grumbled, "What do you want at this hour dog turd?"

Inuyasha didn't seem to have any tolerance for upset and slightly horny wolf demons in the morning. "Tell Katsue Miroku and I found one her cousins in front of your door." And all thoughts of playfulness went flying out the window. Katsue shot upright and wrapped the blanket around her so no one saw anything they shouldn't. She pushed past Kouga and quickly asked, "What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

This time Inuyasha's voice wasn't so cutting when he spoke, "Katsue, your cousin Kinsha was killed. The houshi and I found her outside Kouga's room."

The information was barely processed by the woman before she fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: O.O Well that was an interesting chapter. Thank you Saragato."

Saragato: *still looking for blow torch* "No problem."

Katsue: *stunned* "I can't believe I just did that with Kouga."

Kouga: *goofy grin*

Miroku: *still holding up the "GIVE ME A LEMON" sign* "Aradia-sama, ask them already!"

Aradia: "Oh yea. Readers, if you want a Miroku/Sango lemon in this story tell me & I'll have Saragato write another lemon," *sighs* "And pray it isn't so graphic. Oh yes if this story gets booted from fanfiction.net, it will move to adultfanfiction.net. You'll be able to figure out why so just be on the look out for it." *damns the site for getting rid of the NC-17 rating* "Well you know the drill, five reviewers to for a new chapter."

Miroku: "PLEASE VOTE FOR A LEMON FOR ME AND SANGO!"

Sango: *readies the boomerang to hit Miroku*

Aradia: "Um… Well see ya later reviewers. Aradia MoonRider leaving you with advice; NEVER let a perverted monk go 9 chapters and a preview without getting even a make out scene."

**Scene closes with me helping Saragato look for her blow torch**


End file.
